Shadows and Dust
by KakashiFan16
Summary: On a mission to save the only brother he's ever known, Naruto and his oldest friends are pulled from the Elemental Nations into the world of Remnant. How will Remnant change the young heroes or will Remnant be changed by the Leaf's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja? [NaruxYang, ShikaxWeiss] other pairings TBD...
1. Prologue 0: Shadows Descend

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto, nor RWBY. Both works are the property of their respective owners. This story is a derivative non-commercial piece.

AN: This is my first story, please be gentle. Also special acknowledgment to AdamTobiasGrayson, without whose patience and input this story would not have made it to paper.

Shadows & Dust

 _For Monty, Austin, and Erin, the brilliant creator of RWBY, and the people that took me to Remnant in the first place…_

Legends… stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. But legends are rooted in truth. Stories and lessons worn away over years like rocks in the surf until all that remains… is Dust, and a shadow of the lesson once learned in the telling.

But mankind, born from Dust, is too young to remember. Living in a hostile world, Man learned through change. For their strength lay not in force, but in ingenuity, and endurance. In time, mankind discovered its salvation, and light remained.

But all lights fade, and as the sun rises so will it set. But there is a time in between, a twilight hour when shadows grow ever longer. Few remember shadows are born from light, sowing distrust and fear. Now is a time of shadows when the world, its rise or fall, will be decided. A time of shadows and Dust…

* * *

Naruto's jaw clenched as leaped from the ancient pine, heavy winter cloak billowing around his body. Arm outstretched, a clone arrived at his side, molding chakra to unleash at the masked figure below him.

"Hiding Mole Jutsu!"

"Rasengan!" Ground shattering under the jutsu, the young blonde was near snarling at his evasive opponent. "Quit fooling around!"

"Too slow Naruto..!" The masked man Tobi chattered with glee, surfacing from the earth with a pop.

Naruto spun on his heel, frustration mounting as he threw his clone like a pinwheel at the erratic Akatsuki member, only to see his opponent evade in the most absurd way possible. ' _Who IS this guy? I can't seem to land a damn thing!'_ This fight was taking too long, he needed to catch up to Sasuke! Naruto rushed forward, aiming blow after blow at his adversary before attempting to sweep his legs. Tobi easily jump over the obvious attack, and Naruto grinned. ' _Gotcha.'_ Pulling his knees the blonde twisted into a mule kick, his sandal poised to shatter the gaudy past protecting the ninja's face… Only to watch in horror as his momentum carried him _through_ the body of his opponent.

"Fang Over Fang!"

The sudden force of impact hurdled Naruto farther across the clearing, stopping with an audible crack as his back met the sturdy pine. Whether the sound was Naruto's ribs, or the wood at his back he really couldn't tell. Rising slowly, he could see dust billowing around the familiar twister that was his friend's signature attack.

"Kiba what the hell was that?!" Naruto's eyes bulged, shaking his fist and screaming as his teammate completed his blitz. "You nearly hit me Dog Breath!"

The wolfish boy dusted his leather jacket beneath the heavy cloak, looking up and growling. "Shut up Idiot, you're the one that missed."

"MUTT!"

"CLUTZ"

"GO CHASE YOUR TAIL!"

"GO CRY TO SAKURA!"

Tobi just looked at the two ninja, bewilderment spreading over him. The pair didn't spare as he slowly eased himself away from volatile Leaf shinobi, the pale ninja hound barking between them. If they wanted to slam their heads together and do his job who was he to argue. After all, his mission was to keep them from reaching Sasuke, not beat them. His ears pricked briefly. To either side he could see large hands closing on his position.

' _I can't move!'_ The S-rank criminal panicked, flailing his arms madly as the gigantic fists slammed around his body, oblivious to the narrow shadow stretching from the treeline. "Gah! Ow, is this really necessary? I can't breathe! Owowowowow OWWWW!"

"Shadow Possession complete," a lazy voice droned dryly, three more ninja appearing from the snow covered trees.

Tobi knew them immediately, the same way he knew and anticipated the loud Inuzuka. Akatsuki had extensive data and briefings on all the Leaf clans, courtesy of not one, but two of its members. The disinterested brat, based on his jutsu, could only be a member of the notoriously unmotivated Nara clan. To find him working with a fatty Akimichi was no surprise either, given the well-known Ino-Shika-Cho combination. Indeed the real surprise was the lack of a Yamanaka at all.

But as the team regrouped, it was the fifth and final member that commanded the criminal's attention. This was a proper Jonin, all business and red eye staring as he spoke. "So, you're Madara Uchiha."

If it were possible, the very temperature of the glade dropped even further. A change came across the rogue ninja, suddenly still and a red eye staring back through the mask. A new menacing voice emerged. "Kakashi of the Sharingan, I must say I'm surprised to find the great pretender so far from home. Did that sorry excuse Tsunade really send you all the way out here just for me?"

"We're here for Sasuke, dealing with you is just a bonus."

The ominous chuckle that followed chilled all but Kakashi himself. "Well then it appears you've failed again Kakashi. Not only is Sasuke out of your reach, you've brought me the Akatsuki's greatest prize…" Madara's eye shifted, and everything started to spin and twist towards him.

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi commanded, trying to leap forward as he activated his own ocular jutsu. This was a win or die fight, and Kakashi knew it. But it was too late. Standing between simultaneous space-time techniques, the group of ninja were trapped. Kakashi could feel his hold on the jutsu failing, his chakra couldn't sustain Kamui for long. Kakashi felt spinning as his chakra ran out, a strange pulling sensation, and weightlessness. Then, it was black.

* * *

Once Naruto's vision managed to stop spinning, and his stomach was thoroughly vacated, he was finally able to get a bearing on his surroundings. To say he was shocked was akin to saying Pervy Sage was a passable ninja.

The snowy landscape of the Land of Iron was gone, and rather than sharp bite of winter air, everything felt… warm. Finally looking up Naruto found himself surrounded once more by trees, but different from those of the Land of Fire. Every leaf was _red._ Another cursory look around himself shook Naruto in his bones and his head spun once again. His friends, his whole team, unconscious on the blanket of crimson foliage that covered the forest floor. The young blonde bit his lip. The coppery taste on his tongue confirmed one thing at least, this wasn't genjutsu.

Arms shaking, he managed pushed himself upright, only for his chakra to betray him. While his hands formed the same seals he'd used since the day he put on his headband, it felt… different, wrong somehow. The amount of energy he'd used should have created enough for at least a dozen clones, but there were only four. Regardless they wobbled to their task, nearly popping as they knelt to check his teammates.

While Naruto was no medic, he knew enough to inspect their condition, stable. With the exception of Kakashi-sensei this is. The jonin's skin was deathly pale, and his chest moved just enough to support his vitals. Both were telltale signs of chakra exhaustion, the same way Choji claimed he'd looked after Nagato attacked the village. Doing the only thing they could imagine, all the clones immediately started searching bags for soldier pills. Naruto sat, leaned against the nearest tree as he supervised the remaining clones do their work. Truthfully their condition was no better than his, and proceeded to dispel one by one. Once the soldier pills had been found though, it was a simple matter of crushing them with the ring of a kunai, and mixing them into a canteen.

Dismissing the remaining clones, Naruto could hear his team stirring around him as he forced the bitter mixture into his teacher's system. What was surprising was that it was Shikamaru, strangely enough, who was first to try and rise. Though it took a couple attempts, the lazy chunin finally managed to regain his feet. Naruto couldn't help but smirk a bit, Shikamaru even had the sense to vacate his own stomach before shambling over to their squad leader's side. Neither of them said a word, simply exchanged a look, before choking down their own soldier pills. After all, they were still on mission, and that meant they had to be ready regardless of their condition.

The soldier pills were quick to task, and while Naruto knew he wasn't going to be his usual self without rest, the spinning and shaking had ceased within minutes. Even Kakashi, though still unconscious, was breathing steadily from the medicinal effects of the Nara Clan's secret recipes.

The faint rustling of leaves was all the warning Naruto had that something was about to go terribly wrong. But years of training and experience were on his side, and a kunai was in his hand just as a massive sword crashed down on him, the sheer weight of the swing forcing him to take a knee under his readied kunai. He hadn't felt a swing like that since his first mission against Zabuza. But that was where the comparison ended. This blade tapered straight from the hilt, with a long parallel handguard. It also, from what Naruto could tell in that brief moment, had almost a clock into the back end of the blade.

But even stranger than the blade, was the man behind it. In that moment on contact, Naruto could see beneath a mop of grey-black hair, eyes of such cold intensity, the hair on the back of his neck rose. But there wasn't hate in those hate, just calculation, the same way Neji's eyes had been during the Chunin Exams. Teeth gnashing together, he managed to force himself to his feet, a raised eyebrow the only response from his opponent, but he smelled like explosive tags, and liquor.

The blonde was practically vibrating, his voice a scarcely contained growl. "Who the hell are you? What are you attacking us for?" Shifting his weight, Naruto managed to deflect the large sword to the right, and while his opponent managed to duck the massive kick aimed at his temple, there was a satisfying _crack_ as Naruto's fist connected.

Watching his attacker tumble up and backwards from the uppercut, white-red jacket and all, Naruto spared a glance towards his only conscious teammate, shedding the heavy cloak. Shikamaru wasn't precisely steady, but his jaw was set, eyes steady with trench-knives at the ready.

Turning back, the blonde ninja watched his opponent lean over his sword, pushing himself up and spitting a mouthful of blood to the side. But something had shifted. Where his face had been expressionless, there was a faint smirk breaking through the stoic expression.

' _He's enjoying this,'_ Naruto puzzled grimly. ' _Well we'll see how much he enjoys This.'_ With a burst of speed Naruto rushed the Hyuuga wannabe, a handful of shuriken preceding him. But the hesitation apparently was a feint, the dark-haired swordsman simply side-stepped his attack, a large sweeping strike forcing Naruto airborne. But what happened next, Naruto wasn't prepared for.

The sword, _transformed._ Rather than staring down a large sword, Naruto found himself flanked by a large scythe. "My name is Qrow, and you're going to tell me exactly who you are, and what you're doing in Forever Fall." Before Naruto could react, Qrow somersaulted in mid-air, with an axe kick reminiscent of Rock Lee sending him crashing to the ground.

Forcing himself to rise to his feet, Naruto locked his gaze with the strange fighter in front of him.

"Naruto, that's enough," Shikamaru's voice was firm, though few that didn't know him could tell the difference from his usual drone. Gripping Naruto's shoulder, the Nara stepped forward, watching the man called _Qrow._ "We're not doing anything, we don't even know where this Forever Fall place is."

"Shikamaru! He's the one that started it, let me kick his ass already!" Naruto's head still hurt from that kick, and he was chomping at the bit to show this guy just how much.

Qrow returned the blondes glare, but his gaze shifted to the new speaker, sarcasm piercing what could only be a blatant lie. "I find it hard to believe you don't remember this is one of the most notable places in Vale, and crawling with Grimm."

But the quiet ninja's expression didn't slip, instead his voice was level. "I'm going to pretend I know what either of those are, but for now, I have three teammates in need of a medic." His gaze shifted to his loud-mouthed companion, "right Naruto?"

Naruto hesitated, but looking back at his team, his face fell. A determined nod the only real answer required. Regardless, the words were bitter as they left his mouth, and the blonde wouldn't look Qrow in the eye. "We surrender."

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't sure what to expect when their 'captor' explained that they needed to have their friends flown to a hospital. But by the look on his companion's face, it shocked even Naruto, despite the blondes repeated misadventures. Shikamaru had assumed the flight would entail riding some sort of summon, a bird or insect. He hadn't anticipated a flying ship, or airship as the strange Qrow put it. Regardless Shikamaru had larger issues on his mind than reverse engineering a new machine. Not only was his captain incapacitated, but Akamaru was missing. "Troublesome."

Still reeling from the effects of whatever jutsu or effect that had placed his team in such an unprecedented position, Shikamaru opted to do what he did best. He thought about it. Hand's forming their signature circular sign, Shikamaru tried to deduce everything he could from their engagement with Madara.

The few previous encounters with Akatsuki, and the even fewer battle reports than managed to make it back to the Hidden Leaf, indicated that Madara, aka Tobi, utilized some sort of time-space ninjutsu. What had initially appeared to be evasion or genjutsu, had only been re-categorized based on the enemy's ability to absorb, summon, and displace both weapons, and shinobi. Kakashi's Kamui fell into the same category. While seemingly unable to recall targets of the jutsu, the famous Copy Ninja had indicated the jutsu 'banished' its target to an entirely separate dimension. Space-time ninjutsu were so complex, taxing, and simply rare however, that their simultaneous use was unprecedented, much less tested or documented. _'So why wasn't Madara in that forest with the rest of us?'_

There were only two logical options really. The first was that Kakashi's Kamui had failed, and the entire squad, short one ninja-hound, had been pulled into the Akatsuki technique. While plausible, it couldn't explain the fantastic reality they'd found themselves in, and genjutsu was out, because Shikamaru had never seen Qrow in his life, and psychological principles dictated that the mind was unable to construct completely new faces it hadn't previously encountered. Shikamaru's head snapped up. _'Chakra exhaustion.'_ The only other explanation was a completely unpredictable outcome. The simultaneous use of two space-time jutsu had somehow cast them adrift in reality. While both jutsu were fuelled with the necessary chakra to activate, Kakashi's reserves left him unable to properly control the technique. Madara on the other hand, had likely maintained his jutsu, shielding him from the effects and grounding him there, in the Land of Iron. _'If I'm right, and I really hope I'm not, the probability of successfully getting back to the Hidden Leaf just drop substantially._

* * *

Naruto was getting paranoid. Shikamaru was so deep in thought, he didn't think his friend even realized that they'd not only left the strange ship behind, but had also been led into a large clock tower. The massive gears churned almost silently, a testament to the care in their design and maintenance. Naruto may not be a genius like his friend, but he'd seen enough, and orchestrated enough pranks to recognize quality workmanship. But beyond a handful of pillars supporting the raised catwalk, the large room stood Spartan, with only a large desk between them, and the face of the clock the tower housed.

Naruto felt a small sudden pang in his chest, a mix of nostalgia and guilt. The figure behind the desk felt so... familiar. The slouch, and silver hair screamed Kakashi, but there was something else. He wasn't imposing, but he held an air of subtle authority, and the way he fixated on what Naruto assumed to be tea was a habit of the preoccupied. But as they approached behind Qrow, the mystery figure glanced up, and the smile that crept into that face made Naruto feel like an academy student again. Then it hit him, _'this feels just like standing in Old Man Hokage's office.'_ With that realization Naruto felt at ease, even if this Qrow guy was an ass, whomever this other guy was, he could trust. He'd trust his gut, the contagious grin spreading to his own face.

Qrow stepped in, hands at his side in front of the desk. The stiffness in his manner was agitated, forcibly formal, and he hoped his friend noticed. "Ozpin, these are the individuals we spoke about, I hope you know you're doing." With a crisp turn on his heel, Qrow turned to leave. "I'll be-"

"I'd prefer if you stayed for this." Ozpin's voice wasn't harsh, not even agitated, but all four of them could tell, it wasn't a request. Qrow looked back with a scowl, retreating to lean in the shadow of one of the pillars. Ozpin's gaze shifted to the two teens in his office. "My name, as you've likely gathered, is Professor Ozpin. I'm the headmaster at this school. You two… aren't from around here are you?"

Naruto stared blankly at Ozpin, _'yep, definitely a lot like Kakashi.'_ The question bordered on ridiculous, even by Naruto's standards. But before anyone could interject, the headmaster continued.

"Then again, based on Qrow's initial report, and the footage of your exchange, I suppose the question answers itself. Not many Hunters could land a blow like that on Qrow, much less teenagers." Ozpin paused once more, his gaze piercing. "Indeed, I think the more pressing matter is, where are you from?"

Naruto's pride was chaffing, it was even worse than when Kiba coated his uniform in itching powder. "We're not teenagers, we're Leaf Ninjas!" His thumb rammed at the headband he wore so proudly before pointing towards a disgruntled Qrow. "And I could have beat that old man's ass easily if we hadn't just had to –"

"Naruto!"

XXX

Naruto hesitated, jaw set, and checked himself. His back straightened, and he returned to standing at the ready, eyes burning with determination. Ozpin's eyebrow rose quizzically, ' _to command such respect from an impassioned fighter like this Naruto, this boy must be truly impressive_.'

The young Nara stepped forward, speaking with all the diplomatic severity he could gamble under the circumstances. "As acting squad-leader on this mission, I am formally demanding an update on the status and update of my team." That being said, the cavalier response managed to fluster even him.

With a wave of his hand Ozpin seemed to dismiss the very idea of tension in boy's so-called demand. "Your… companions, are just fine. They've been hospitalized, and placed under the watch of a strict security detail. Whether further action is taken or not, will be decided largely by the risk assessment I procure. The contents of that assessment will in turn be decided by what happens now, in this room."

XXX

The last words were spoken with a weight Shikamaru immediately understood. They were an unknown factor, and the Hidden Leaf carried no weight here. His gazed flitted across the large desk, eyes resting briefly on a simple game set. _'Chess... It's time to take control of this situation.'_ It wasn't Shogi, but Shikiamaru knew the game. It was a faster paced game, and substantially simpler in its move trees. Shikamaru gestured to the board, eye's locking on those of the professor before him. "How about we play for it? You win, we tell you everything we know about how we got here. I win, you tell us everything I need to know about this place."

Ozpins eyes flashed behind his glasses, a smile returning as the board was brought to bear…


	2. Ch 1: First Days & Explosive Meetings

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY are the property of Kishimoto, and Rooster Teeth. This is a private non-commercial spin-off. All right's reserved by their original owners, including me for anything original that may work its way in! Lol

AN: Finally, I know. I'm hoping to update more frequently than every 6-8 weeks, but life happens. But hey, a new chapter's up despite my drama so that's a plus! Hope you enjoy this all.  
Also, for those of you looking to contribute. Check out the juicy poll for this story on my page.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Days and Explosive Meetings

Naruto couldn't help but grin thinking of his first day in Vale. So much had changed since then, even him. Any of his friends back in the Leaf would probably have to look twice, again. The jumpsuit was gone. After two more years of hard training, his cloths had once more suffered the wear of freezing, burning, slashing, piercing, and effectively any other kind of harm he could have imagined.

In its place were a pair of black slacks, a simple sweater, with matching orange stripes down the arms, topped with a chunin vest and, to Naruto's delight, his orange and black battle cloak. The brilliant fabric flailed wildly behind him as he stood upon the wing of a large airship, his body showing no sign of the stress it was under. Indeed a faint glow under his feet was the only sign of what was keeping him afoot.

Out of the corner of his eye, the energized blonde could see a crowd forming inside in airborne vessel, with students pointing out the window and muttering, looks of shock plastered over more than a couple faces. Naruto reached behind his head, his signature sheepish grin spreading over his features. The only ones not surprised in fact, seemed to be the other former shinobi. Much to Naruto's chagrin, his teammates seemed less than impressed his antics; Kiba staring off elsewhere, his face dark; Choji seemed too preoccupied with his snacks to care; and Shikamaru, the dark haired ninja just seemed to shake his head in disapproval. With a sigh of resignation, Naruto gave the crowd one last Uzumaki grin, and making a quick half-tiger seal with one hand, disappeared with a mock salute and a flash of yellow light.

Appearing next to the pineapple-headed teen, Naruto was saved from a barrage of questions as a blonde holo appeared at various points in the cabin to address them. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon-"

The words, "who's that," could be heard at either end of the ship, two golden heads snapping around to find the echo.

"-my name is Glynda Goodwitch," the holo continued.

"Oh."

Naruto glanced around, perturbed, _"So help me if that's someone mocking me already, I'm going to prank them so hard, they'll hear the screams from Mistral to Vacuo!"_

Losing himself in schemes of humiliating vengeance, the prankster was completely unprepared for the intense lavender stare that returned his gaze. After the eyes, the first thing Naruto noticed was her hair. He'd always been a sucker for long hair, after all he'd been the one to start the rumours that Sasuke liked it too, but he'd never met a girl with hair so golden as to rival his own. Actually, besides his father, Naruto had never met Anyone with hair like that.

He only had an instant to take it all in. Her figure was feminine, but toned if you could see past her curves. But anyone that cared to look could tell, she was an athlete, a fighter. Even her cloths, while revealing, screamed utility. The leather was durable, and the shorts didn't impede any kind of movement. Naruto had to admit, he'd met more than his fair share of beautiful women in his time as a shinobi. Not only that, the Leaf was full of talented and deadly kunoichi, That being said, there were few that achieved both the way this lavender-eyed beauty did, her appearance simultaneously screaming sexy and dangerous.

For only the second time in his life, Naruto met a girl whose gaze he could not hold. Looking down rather quickly, he barely noticed Shikamaru beside him, or the elbow digging into his side. "W-what is it Shikamaru?" It was Naruto could manage as he once more became aware of his surroundings. The girl, and almost everyone else was gone, disembarked from the ship. _"Who was that girl…?"_

"The ship's docked Naruto, only you could manage to miss _everything_ going around you. Let's get going." The shadow-user chastised dryly.

Naruto managed to look appropriately abashed before a smirk started tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I took a page out of your book Shikamaru, I saw some really fluffy clouds out the other windows, thought I'd watch them go by, he he…"

The young chunin just shook his head, trying his best to prevent his own smirk from showing. "Troublesome…"

* * *

Once they were free of the ship, the squad of shinobi had opted to go straight to the residence building on campus, with one knuckle-headed exception. Kiba, in a rare show of humour, claimed he wanted first crack at the bunks while Choji wanted to see, what they all knew Choji wanted to see, the kitchen. And Shikamaru? Shikamaru was on self-proclaimed damage control, making sure the rest of the first years still had beds and food by nightfall.

That left Naruto exactly where he wanted to be, free to explore the endless possibilities of Beacon. " _Of course maybe I'll find that girl from before,"_ he sheepishly admitted to himself. It felt odd to Naruto, even now, not having the damned Fox's japes running through his mind. He could feel the Kyuubi, but he'd yet to actually encounter the Demon Fox in his mindscape since they'd arrived in Remnant. Everything was so different here, even his chakra was different. Ozpin and Qrow said that they called it Aura. Shikamaru had tried to explain it to him, but he had just blinked and nodded slowly. All he knew was that his 'Aura,' wasn't nearly as malleable as it had been, but it also did some things on its own. There was more they'd explained while the young ninja were training, but Naruto thought he'd figure things out on his own, the same way he always had.

As we wandered the courtyard, his eyes got a glimpse of a familiar face, a young girl in scarlet and black, with a girl wearing more white than was proper for anyone but a bride to wear. He could hear the shouting from over 100ft away, something about Dust…

His shoulders tensed. As he wandered closer to the skirted pair, he could see the vial. It was small, but he could tell it was full. Full of pure, red, Dust, and she was waving it around! Quickly flicking a pair of kunai to his hands he hurled them with all the strength and precision he could muster. One at their feet, the other roughly thirty feet away. Flipping his hand back into a familiar seal, he felt he faint pull as his body flashed. _"Oh this could be bad…"_

Naruto watched as the red-haired girl's head jerk forward in a sneeze as he immerged from the jutsu. His eyes squeezed shut as the blindly reached for the girls, the heat of the explosion spreading across his face and legs as he reactivated the jutsu.

The young blonde exhaled in relief as he felt cool air on his face once more, a loud boom sounding off behind him. In that instant he noticed something else, a strange but familiar squishing sensation in his hands _… "Oh shit! This is sooo not what arms feel like."_ But before he could properly react, his silent panic was cut short.

"How DARE you!"

The pale girl's screeching, was in a pitch Naruto scarcely thought possible. It came to a satisfying, if familiar, end though, as Naruto felt another familiar sensation. A hot warmth spread across his face, accompanied with a loud SLAP, the ninja's face snapping down with the force of impact. Straight into the brickwork below.

"Ow…" Naruto groaned loudly, easing himself back to his feet. He turned his gaze over the violent woman before him, a small pout pulling at his face. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Y-you TOUCHED me! You perve! What do you think you're doingdoyouknowwhoIamorwhatmyfatherwilldotoyou!" The pitch of the girl's voice spiked again, her words blurring together and Naruto looked on blankly.

"Would it help if I said it was an accident?" Naruto tried to look at remorseful and sweet as he could, a blush spreading across his face, hand's held up in submission while his bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly.

But she simply lowered an icy glare before turning back to the girl she had originally been yelling at. "And you! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

The younger girl was practically quaking where she stood. Eyes cast down as she pressed her fingers together anxiously. "I'm really, really sorry."

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here-"

"Alright that's enough." Naruto's voice wasn't loud, but there was hard edge to it that was unmistakable. He was always the first to admit when he'd done something wrong, at least now, but he still couldn't stand a bully. "You're the one that was shaking that vial like a rattle Princess, what'd you expect?"

With a brief respite, the red-clad girl managed to regain a bit of her composure, glaring back. "Yeah, I said I was sorry Princess-"

"It's Heiress actually." The three teens stood glaring at each other, their heads snapping in the direction of the newcomer. A tall black-haired girl stepped forward, the vial of dust held delicately in her hand. Given the scene she stepped into, Naruto found her expression surprisingly calm. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces, and questionable business partners."

"Why you- how dare you- Ugh!" Naruto and the small girl besides him couldn't help but smirk as, with a flick of her lopsided ponytail, Weiss stormed off.

Naruto turned to thank the girl that had saved them from the Ice Princess, but she'd disappeared as quickly as she'd arrived. Shifting his gaze to the only girl left at his side, the blonde reached behind his head absently. "So… are you gonna hit me too?"

Naruto could barely hide his smile as the poor girl flushed scarlet, her hood behind her paling in comparison. "O-of course not! But how'd you get all of us out of there like that? I mean I'm fast but not like that…"

Naruto wandered back towards the crater left in the midst of the courtyard, using his toes to retrieve his kunai before returning it to his holster. Glancing back at the redhead beside him, he flashed his signature grin, and with a thumbs up gave her the best answer he had. "Trade secret."

She frowned noticeably at that, reaching behind her as they wandered across campus. "How about, you show me yours if I show you mine?" A mischievous grin spreading over her face.

"Show me what?" Anyone else would have either laughed or cried at the boy's naivety, but the girl just grinned.

 _Click-swish-click-click-Thunk!_

From under her cloak the tiny redhead had drawn her signature weapon, deploying it in one swift motion as the heavy blade embedded itself in the ground beside her. Naruto's eyes went starry, his jaw nearly dropping as he fawned over the vision of beauty that had appeared before him.

"I-is that a fully telescopic barrel?"

"Yep, accurate to two kilometers."

"High capacity magazine, with armour-piercing rounds?"

"Yep, interchangeable dust cartridges too."

"Titanium-edged foldable blade with self-sharpening housing!"

"Actually, the blades full titanium, but otherwise, yep!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed as he looked up to face the scythe wielder with awe. "It's beautiful…"

The girl blushed faintly, obviously taken aback at the blunt praise. "Her name's Crescent Rose, and I'm Ruby. What's your name?"

The young blonde shook his head haphazardly, his hand darting up to wipe the drool from face before his smile returned. "I'm Naruto. And these…" He brandished his forearms proudly, the shining metal gleaming in the sum. "…these are Atrox Gale." Naruto's eyes flashed as his weapons folded and slid around his arms, settling into what could only be described as a pair of silver and black, double-wide tonfa.

"Oooh… Are these titanium too, with hidden slide mechanisms?" Her eyes had the same gleam as Naruto's as she asked about the weapons. "Sooo much better than people," she confirmed to herself.

"Nope," Naruto declared smugly. "Only the upper plate is titanium, the rest is carbon-fibre, with an added steel blade insert at the end for counter-weight in close combat. And the slides are magnetic for faster and smoother deployment."

"Oooh…"

* * *

( _Meanwhile…)_

Shikamaru could feel the headache forming in his skull as he dragged his friends back across campus. True to his word, Choji had made a break for the mess hall as soon as the team split up, leaving the comparatively swift-footed Nara, trailing. "If only he showed this much enthusiasm when we were on missions, he's strong enough he could have carried Ino and I…" The young genius's mutterings were cut short however, as he entered what Naruto would likely call the Church of the Akimichi.

There sat Choji, not five minutes ahead of him, with an entire banquet table laden with food. Pork loin, beef tenderloin, turkey, venison stew, gravy, potatoes; the setting could have likely fed their class, minus his best friend anyway. " _Ugh, when Ozpin told us meals were covered by the school, I don't think this is what he meant."_

"Hey uh Choji, do you really think it's a good idea to sit down for something like this when we have to be at the amphitheatre soon anyway?" Shikamaru had done this enough times to know how to play this. You didn't fault Choji for eating, ever. Better to simply question the time and place.

The large boy pouted between mouthfuls of the turkey leg clutched in his hands. "But, Shikamaru-"

"Besides, if you eat all that there'll be no reason you can't train with Naruto and Kakashi tomorrow right? After all, you'll be fully recovered."

Shikamaru grinned faintly as his friend visibly gulped before setting down the large piece of poultry. They were all too familiar with the ceaseless force of nature that was the energy of Naruto Uzumaki. While all their chakra reserves and control had taken a hit on their arrival in this new world, the stamina the blonde possessed was still… surreal.

So, on top of their regular training, Naruto had taken a page out of Guy's book, having Kakashi train "him alone first thing every day. All it had cost Naruto were advanced chapters from the next "Icha Icha". That in itself had been enough, not only to convince Kakashi, but the jonin had yet to be late once. The training, from what he'd been told by Naruto, only rarely included any sparring but an extra training partner would probably instigate just that.

BOOM!

In an instant, both shinobi were out the door, looking for the source of the explosion. Shikamaru could feel a small ache forming behind his eyes. _"Why do I get the feeling there's going to be a bright orange cape at the source of that explosion?"_ But before they could investigate further, Shikamaru shivered, a howl coming from a nearby open window, three floors up, followed by multiple shrill screams resonating one word.

"PERVERT!"

Choji was looking around too, his gaze shifting from the dorms, to the distant courtyard, a small stream of smoke rising into the sky. "Which way do we go Shikamaru? Do we follow the explosion or the screams?"

The dark-haired teen pinched the bridge of his nose tensely, the pressure was building inside his skull with every moment. "We'll follow the screams, make sure Kiba lives to see us finish day one if nothing else."

"But what about the explosion? Someone could be hurt-"

"Everyone here should know how to deal with explosives to some degree Choji. A howl followed by girls screaming though?"

Choji paled. Kiba had always been less than subtle with girls, one of several traits that had gotten increasingly worse in the last two years. "Right."

Forcing their Aura to their feet, both boys made the three-story jump with ease, balancing on the balcony as they quickly evaluated the situation.

What they saw sent a shiver up even their experienced spines. There was Kiba, in the middle of what had to be an all girl's dorm, laying on the floor surrounded by teenage girls in varying portions of their uniforms. Normally Shikamaru would leave him there, just desserts for peeking as Naruto had put it. But something was wrong.

Another lesson Naruto had shared from his time with Master Jiraiya was this, "you can protect your head, or your groin. Never both." Kiba chose wrong. The leather clad teen was wincing in pain, hands over his ears with his knees tucked in the fetal position. His head was shaking as he rolled back and forth, but it couldn't protect him from the heels, shoes, boot, and various feet took turns lashing into his friend.

As another feminine foot struck home, Shikamaru winced. "Choji! Get him out of here, I'll cover you." Hitting one of the pouches on his vest, several seams glowed a faint blue as Shikamaru's trench knives found his hands. Slamming them into the floorboards, the room became a rink, a film of ice creeping over the girls' feet, holding them and their savage kicks at bay. "Now!"

With a curt nod the large boy leapt forward, his steel armour fending off several offended blows from the crowd. Shattering the ice around Kiba he tossed the boy over his shoulder, and passed back out through the window to the sound of even more offended shrieks, and a pained whimper on his shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed as he stood back up, half a step from the window. Rubbing the back of his neck, he knew better than to make eye contact with any enraged woman. "Look, whatever he did, I'm sorry. But we're going to leave know, and it'll be better if you don't follow us."

Without waiting for a response, he too leapt out the window, faintly slicing the window as he left and leaving a thin sheet of ice in the window. "I doubt they'll break that right way. But I thought Naruto was supposed to be the troublesome one. This is going to be such a drag…"

* * *

 _(Some time later…)_

Yang was starting to drum her finders as she scanned the large amphitheatre. She'd wanted to hang out with her friends sure, but she didn't want her little sister missing orientation either. _"Oh she better not be poaching all the boys, I swear she doesn't even know she's doing it!"_

But as the images of her sister surrounded by cute Hunters floated around her brain, she caught sight of at least one familiar face. Vomit Boy was walking in, and not alone. He was walking with… _"Pyrrha Nikos! Wow maybe he isn't such a spaz, how'd he get her attention."_ The guy seemed totally obvious to all the looks he was getting. He just kept talking, flailing his arms around and even getting the best, _"-er, second best,"_ fighter in Beacon to giggle.

All her conspiracy theories were cut short though, when she finally caught sight of her target. Ruby was walking in the amphitheatre, with a Boy! _"I knew it! We haven't even been here a day and- Wait, is that? Him."_ Yang's eyes narrowed. It was that stupid guy from the airship. The one that was making fun of her...

"Yang!"

The blonde let her face relax and smiled brightly, waving her sister over. "Ruby! Hey over here, I saved you a spot!" Yang settled her gaze on the blonde with her sister. There's eyes met a second time that day, and to her delight, he froze. Ruby didn't even notice. She just dragged the blonde behind her, practically bouncing across the floor. "So little sister, I take it things went well?

"You mean after you ditched me?" The girl was doing her best to pout, but she couldn't seem to make it stick.

But Yang was ready with her own ammo for her kid sister. With a knowing smile, she stared down the ball of energy that was Ruby Rose. "For a girl that got ditched, you didn't waste any time finding a boy to tote you around."

The poor girl was stopped dead. It wasn't until her sister commented on it that Ruby realized she was still holding Naruto's arm. With a fierce blush and shove, the boy found himself staring up at the sky. The upside though, was the great view he had of a certain blondes finely toned legs.

"H-he's not toting me around! He helped me out when I exploded and then we were looking at each other's guns and-"

"Exploded? Oh Ruby, please tell me you didn't start crying into the first boy to say hi just because I left." The blonde girl had a concerned look on her face. They may be in one of the safest places in Vale, but guys were guys, and Ruby hadn't really had to deal with that.

"No she really exploded." It was the first time her nemesis had spoken up, and it had actually startled Yang a bit as she looked down at her feet. " _Wait, how much can he see down there?"_

Her eyes fixed on the helpless boy, face flashing into the most dangerous grin she could manage. The smile every guy in Remnant instinctively knew to fear. "You know, most guys at least introduce themselves before trying to get a peek like this."

In a heartbeat, he was on his feet. Yang also noticed he made a point of being just out of arms reach. _"Smart boy."_

"I'm Naruto, and I wasn't trying to peek honest! You saw, Ruby knocked me over and- and I wouldn't look like that, I mean not at you, and-"

"Are you saying I'm not Worth peeking on?" Yang's eyes suddenly turned scarlet, and her voice was low.

"N-no that's not what I meant. And Ruby wasn't crying. There was this Schnee girl and some Dust, and then she sneezed and-"

"You!"

"AH!"

Before Yang knew what was going on, Ruby was in her arms. But even more shocking, was the boy had leapt in Ruby's arms. _"What spooked these two so bad?"_

A pale, white-haired girl stormed over to where they were, well where she was standing. "Do you realize what that much Dust could have done?"

"Oh my God you really exploded."

"Well hello to you Weiss Queen, did you bring another rattle?" Naruto was smirking at the pale princess, arms crossed with smug recognition.

Yang was impressed. Naruto had somehow managed to get to his feet without her, Ruby, or this Weiss girl noticing. _"That line wasn't bad either."_ A faint smile formed on her lips. She couldn't tell if the others noticed, but the guy had actually stepped between them and Weiss. Standing there all hero-like, in some kind of storybook pose. _"Just who is this guy?"_

Just then, three more guys walked up behind them. The one in front was wearing a weird green vest, and his face was about as dispassionate as any Yang had ever seen. "Naruto, do you always have to make a scene?"

It was now or never. All bouts of chivalry aside, Yang wasn't one to forget an insult. With a quick flare of her Aura, and the sweetest, most innocent smile she could muster, Yang made her point. She could see the boy pale as her grip clamped down on his shoulder but, to his credit, he didn't flinch. _"Time to drive it home,"_ she thought with a smirk. In a whisper she hoped would haunt his dreams she said only "We still need to talk about your little stunt on the flight here..."

* * *

AN: A couple of housekeeping notes some trusted advisors have suggested I cover:

1) Yes, I am aware there are other blondes in Naruto, but I'm being specific in the context of Ino blonde vs Naruto blonde.

2) Aura, Chakra, and power levels. I ask you as readers to please bear with me. There is an internal and rational explanation that will get fleshed out in story. Mostly likely in an Omake style format.

3) As many of you have likely guessed, yes Naruto and company will be taking a bit of a power cut. That being said, can it even be argued to have Naruto and even Choji in the same league as RWBY, JNPR and CRDL? It's my hope to balance their shinobi skills with new fighting styles of Remnant.

Finally, please don't forget to Follow, Favourite, and REVIEW. Living stories can only improve with constructive feedback after all. That said, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays my fellow Nerds!


	3. Ch 2: It Begins

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY are the property of Kishimoto, and Rooster Teeth. This is a private non-commercial spinoff. All right's reserved by their original owners, including me for anything original that may work its way in! Lol

* * *

Shadows and Dust: Chapter 2

Shikamaru rose out of his sleeping roll with a stretch and a sigh. _"How is it My teammates are always the ones getting into the most troublesome situations?"_

Once they'd rescued Kiba, there really hadn't been any time to go looking for Naruto. Once they did find him, Shikamaru wasn't surprised to find him, not only obliviously surrounded by girls, but in a heated debate with the third most troublesome woman Shikamaru had ever met. Given his family, former teammate and de facto ex-girlfriend, that was impressive in itself.

Luckily he was saved having to intervene when Ozpin made his appearance to address the new students, and introduce the new 'Professor Hatake.' The four Leaf ninja had smirked and snickered, they could all see from the defeated look in Kakashi's eye what he thought of his new title. After that though, things seemed to quiet down.

Well, as quiet as teenagers at a co-ed ' _slumber party'_ were likely to get anyway. Between girls ogling Naruto, snickering at Choji, and shunning the not-Faunus Kiba, there was no shortage of the academy quality drama Shikamaru had _thought_ they'd left behind them five years ago.

That didn't even compare to the scene those girls from yesterday had caused. That Weiss girl was screaming, then that blonde Yang was yelling… Next thing he knew there was a full on brawl in the middle of the room, and possibly something to do with a cat. That or he was already dreaming when he'd heard a yowl in the middle of the night.

And what had Naruto done to upset that girl anyway? He'd been on enough high level missions to recognize killer intent, and it was rolling off of that blonde in waves. _"He always manages to not only find the prettiest, most dangerous girls around, but also somehow pick a fight with them. I'll have to find out before it bites us all in the ass."_

" _One mission at a time though."_ Kakashi had warned them there was going to be an initiation today. He wasn't able to give details. All he said was that, whatever Ozpin wanted, treat it like any other mission. In Shikamaru's book that meant assume nothing, plan for everything, and make sure the squad comes back in one piece.

He hadn't asked to lead their team again, he'd hoped to leave that to Kakashi, but the longer they were here the less likely it seemed. Kakashi was still their senior yes, but he rarely deployed with them. Without him, the others just deferred to Shikamaru. At first he thought it was because he was the most senior chunin, but as time went on he saw the bigger picture.

Choji didn't want to lead. He was happy to follow Shikamaru wherever he went, so long as there was a good meal at the end. Kiba… Kiba had changed since the fight with Madara that had brought them here. He'd taken the loss of Akamaru hard. He was darker, more sullen, and erratic. Normally it was just his attitude, but when they fought he was outright ruthless. In Shikamaru's mind he simply didn't have the judgement or composure to lead.

That left Naruto. In truth Naruto could lead as well as he could, if not better. Shikamaru had watched his friend mature since he'd come back from his training with Master Jiraiya. He'd even sworn to help his blond friend be the best Hokage possible. But it wasn't as simple as leader/follower. If Naruto spoke up, and was set, even he didn't argue. In that respect, Naruto was their center. He was just the tactician.

On that note, it was time to wake the ranks. Kiba had been long awake, cleaning his gear before they started initiation. Choji and Naruto though, they were dead to the world. With another long, drawn out sigh, Shikamaru was on his feet walking to his best friends bedroll.

"Hey Kiba, it's your turn to wake up Naruto." With a light kick, and just two simple words, Shikamaru had the large boy up and ready for the day. "Choji, breakfast."

Kiba's approach though was much less subtle. The guys grin was feral, almost menacing as he crept towards his rival, pillow in hand. With the swift efficiency of a shinobi, he was smothering the sleeping blonde with a simultaneous scream of "Fire!"

The results were instant. A thrashing and thoroughly panicked Naruto, flanked by Kiba, both slowly turning blue for related but entirely different reasons. The twist came after several moments when Naruto had regained a certain level of consciousness.

Shifting his grip from the pillow to his attackers forearm, Naruto actually managed a reverse shoulder-roll. Using his leg like a lever, and with the help of his weight advantage, the blonde hooked in on Kiba's opposite shoulder, and flipped the offender overhead. From there it was a simple matter of torqing the isolated elbow.

But Kiba wasn't a slouch either. While Naruto's improvised technique was impressive, the long throw had kept him from locking in the arm-bar. All Kiba had to do was roll back himself...

And that was where any semblance of technique ended. The brief match turned into an all out brawl, fists feet and clawing techniques flying everywhere, the yowl of an angry cat mixed in. _Where does that cat keep_ _coming from?_ Shikamaru wondered to himself, for neither the first, nor he figured the last time.

"You guys know Choji left for the mess hall already right?"

It was like time froze. For anyone less accustomed to the scene it would have been priceless. But for one Shikamaru Nara it was just another troublesome morning. Naruto had Kiba held in the air, upside down, in what had to be the mother of all wedgies. Meanwhile Kiba was using the trademark Inuzuka canines to take ankle-biting to a whole new level.

With an abrupt _thump_ and a _poof,_ Kiba was on the ground chewing on his own pillow. Naruto meanwhile was miraculously dressed but already within reach of the door. Anyone who had hoped to sleep in further had their hopes abruptly dashed by a grating male voice echoing across Beacon… and Vale.

"CHOJI! You better not eat all the bacon before I get there!"

* * *

When Jaune Arc had arrived at Beacon, he knew he would meet some, _interesting,_ people. Humans, Faunus, people from different walks of life… He believed it could all be taken in stride. After all, like his mom and told him, "strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

The young Hunter in Training had taken those words to heart, and it had even paid off despite the inauspicious flight to campus. His very first day he'd managed to make a new friend. While everyone else had snickered at his green face and walked away, Pyrrha had stopped and not only asked if he was OK, but she'd walked around campus with him. The only weird part had been the number of people pointing and staring at them. _Did everyone see me get sick on the ship? Really?_

Pyrrha was great though, she laughed at his jokes and actually seemed to care what he had to say. She was almost as pretty as that Weiss Schnee girl he'd seen in the courtyard yesterday too. Almost.

"Oh my God... REN, THEY MADE PANCAKES!"

An ominous shiver ran down Jaune's neck as an unfamiliar voice echoed through the hall. Before he could scan the hall, the source was standing in front of him, bouncing, pink and grinning.

"Gooood Morning! Hi, I'm Nora. Oh, and this is Ren. You're Pyrrha right, what's your name? Are you guys excited for initiation today? Are you in teams? Do you have a plan? We have a plan. Are you two a couple?-"

 _Cough!_ "Whaaa?" Jaune managed, choking on the mouthful of bacon he'd been savouring. "N-no we're not. We just met. Why, are you two…?"

A faint blush crossed Nora's face. "Well not together, together. We've been friends and partners forever but that'd just be weird. "Anyway you still didn't say if you figured out teams yet."

Jaune straightened, doing his best imitation of the 'cool kids' that always seemed so popular. "Well there's a couple spots left on Team Jaune, if one of you are interested. Pyrhha and I have agreed to team up and Weiss Schnee has a spot. But other than that we're flexible.

Ren stayed quiet, letting his more extroverted not-girlfriend do that talking. But his eyebrow perked up in amusement at the attempt at cool 'machismo.' Pyrhha was much less subtle, a hand shooting to her mouth to stifle a giggle next to the oblivious Jaune.

"Mmmm…shnds exclsive!" Nora's face stretched into a grin, mumbling through massive mouthfuls of pancake. Her cheeks bulged out in classic chipmunk fashion.

"Actually Jaune, I think the teams are composed of four students." Pyrrha's hand rested gently on Jaune's glove.

"Well then, Nora I'm afraid we'll only be able to take one of you on Team J-"

"Over my dead body you're getting any of my bacon Kiba!"

"Well why'd you have to take so much you knuckle-headed idiot? Naruto you've got three eggs and a steak under there already!"

"Blame Choji! He's the one that took a double stack of pancakes two feet high!"

"Right because I'm stupid enough to get between Choji and breakfast."

"Well then you should have double-timed it like me instead of sucking on your pillow."

"Grrr!"

"Grrr!"

The four students stared blankly as the newcomers approached their table. Two feral looking teens, one dark and the other fair, and both carrying heaped plates that visibily strained the integrity of the trays they sat on.

But just as the two males were approaching the benches, disaster struck. Everyone at the table visibly flinched, with the exception of Nora, too fixated on her syrupy pancakes to take notice. Three feet from the table, Naruto stumbled, the loaded tray sailing high into the air. Pyrrha stared wide-eyed, watching the tall glass of milk tip dangerously over her head.

That is, until a large orange blur leaped over the table, grabbing the tray and spinning in a wide flip and twist. Naruto landed with a huge boyish grin, oblivious the fact that his landing left him pressed against a heavily flushed redhead, now flanked by two lean blonde guys. Jaune's eyes bugged out at the display. " _Woah, where'd he learn to do That?"_ Even the stoic Ren seemed impressed by the acrobatic display.

"Whoops, sorry about that. That was close hey? Hehe..." Naruto grinned again at Pyrrha sheepishly

"Seriously Naruto, didn't Kakashi talk to you about personal space? Troublesome…"

"Hehe… right. Sorry." Naruto slowly slide away from Pyrrha's side, letting the blood slowly drain from the poor girls face, though Jaune noticed that she seemed almost… disappointed.

Across from him, Jaune noticed Nora's nose begin to twitch slightly, her glace slowly lifting as the new voice approached them. Jaune followed her gaze past the sullen looking teen, flanked by a rather large boy. Jaune tensed, a look of horror creeping into his eyes at the mix of delight and wrath that spread over Nora's features.

"MY PANCAKES!"

With strength belying his slight frame, Ren managed to grip Nora's shoulder, holding her in her seat before she could stand. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged puzzled looks, more so at the sudden possessiveness of the newest arrival than the already eccentric Nora. After a few moments of struggling, and muttering something about imposing on her pancake supply, the rambunctious redhead settled back into her seat.

Ren's gaze shifted to the massive pile of bacon that had taken residence on the other side of the table. "You know that's incredibly bad for you right?"

Naruto perked up, blinking between mouthfuls of crispy perfection. With a large gulp and a sigh of satisfaction the blonde grinned. "Nothing this wonderful could be bad. If it weren't for my precious ramen I would declare bacon the food of the gods!"

All of the newly arrived shinobi visibly blanched. Even Choji took the time from his heaped plate to flinch at his friends obsessive devotion to ramen.

With a nervous but charming smile Pyrrha opted to bring the conversation back to the day ahead of them, addressing the only quiet member of the strange group. "So, I take it the four of you know each other? Are you hoping to be on the same team?"

Skikamaru glanced up, face showing only a sense of mild indignation. "It's a forgone conclusion. We've worked together for a while already. We'll make it work short of them assigning teams manually. But from what I know of Professor Ozpin, that's unlikely."

Jaune glanced over, a puzzled face managing to disguise his inner panic. _Wait, some of these people knew each other already?! Trained together?! How am I supposed to compete with that when I- "_ I thought Signal only taught individual skills?"

Shikamaru's gaze shifted, too lazy to move his head. "We're not from Signal. We were trained to operate in four member units from the start. So like I said, either we'll figure it out, or the adjudicators will know better than to break up a trained team."

Pyrrha frowned at that. "Doesn't that make it unfair for other students, it's an unfair advantage over the other students."

The boy's eyes hardened faintly. "We're not training to compete. There's no such this as a fair fight out there."

Pyrrha looked down, no response forthcoming.

"All first year student please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Shikamaru looked at Choji to his right, Kiba and Naruto on his left. _Evaluation? I get the feeling this is going to be like the Forest of Death from the Chunin Exams._ The springboards they were on were an interesting touch. Odds are if they went all out they'd outpace the other students anyway though… with a few exceptions. Maybe.

Glynda looked up from her monitor. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about teams." Most of the students nodded somberly. "Well, let us put those rumours to rest. You will be given teams, today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your stay at Beacon, so it's best if you're paired with someone with whom you can work effectively." Shikamaru could hear Naruto and Kiba chuckling, even he managed a smirk at the irony. "That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as Ozpin explained the random selection process, jabbing Naruto in the ribs with his elbow. The blonde jumped at the abrupt attack, glancing over in confusion. The chunin eyed him levelly, pointing two fingers at himself and Choji, then Kiba and Naruto. In a final silent signal, Shikamaru rolled up his left sleeve, exposing what looked to most like a tattoo of a strange symbol. They knew as one word, _shinobi._ The sealing expert's eyes lit up in understanding, his smile shifting from excited to mischievous.

Ozpin continued. "Each pair must retrieve one relic, and return it to the top of the cliff. Now, take your positions." The four ninja braced, Naruto twirling his signature kunai in anticipation, and even trading looks with the girls they'd met the day before. Shikamaru sighed in defeat. _Naruto… just don't miss._

Ahead of them, students were being launched off the cliffs, inspiring a rare moment of humour from Shikamaru. "Well at least this is less troublesome than jumping ourselves."

Naruto snorted beside him, winding up and hurling his kunai northward into the forest with a loud boom. A boom that left several classmates frightened, even Ozpin raising a single wry eyebrow. Shikamaru could only watch in bemusment as his old friend braced, saluted, and sprung off the launch pad, sailing over many of the other students. "Show off."

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but savour the exhilaration as he said through the air, quickly catching up with Yang, both of them laughing as they sailed over the tree tops. That is, until he looked back to find a headed glare replacing her smile as he passed her. Glancing back to the other side he could see Choji some distance behind him. "Well, let's go!" With a half-tiger seal he pulled on his Aura, flashing to Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba, one by one until they were all free-falling in formation, hand in hand. Yelling, over the wind in his ears, Naruto glanced over to their impromptu leader. "Alright Shikamaru, are you ready?"

"Just remember what I said about the landing!"

With a nod Naruto freed one of his hands, forming the seal one more time. He could feel his Aura pulling back this time, fighting the necessary strain the jutsu required for so many people. He could feel himself coming out of the technique, twisting quickly and managing to kick off Shikamaru's braced legs, sending the four flying apart in their chosen pairs.

Hitting the ground with a thud, Naruto tumbled across the forest floor, taking a moment to recover from the brief dizziness that came at the expense of a four-man combination Raijin. Rising to his feet slowly, he and Kiba exchanged smirks, dusting themselves off coolly. "Hey Shikamaru! You two land ok?"

"Grrr…!"

Naruto frowned, downtrodden. "Awe come on, Shikamaru it wasn't that bad! I only dropped us a couple feet up that time!"

"Naruto. Shut. Up."

The blonde ninja spun on his heels, the familiar voice coming from the opposite direction. "Shika? Then who was-"

Another low rumble rolled from the trees, dark gleaming red eyes peering through the underbrush. Shikamaru and Choji eased up to their friends, eyes hard and ready.

The shadow-nin glanced over to Naruto. "Naruto, how is it that everytime we use that, you drop us in the most troublesome situtations possible?"

* * *

AN: Yes an update! Hehe… I know everyone I'm sorry. I personally struggled with this chapter, need to introduce the players, but not a lot of action to mix in. Thank you to all those who have made my story a favourite, followed it, and/or reviewed. It really means a lot. Also, please if you haven't check out my poll for this story! Who knows, maybe your vote will decide a story pairing… Anyway, thought this was a good place to finish the chapter, give you lot something to read while I press onward. Hopefully chapter 3 will see our first Omake. Anyway, as I've said, thank you, please vote and poll, and review! Praise and criticism welcome, just keep it above the belt haha.


	4. Ch 3: Falling in Stride

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY are the property of Kishimoto, and Rooster Teeth. This is a private non-commercial spinoff. All right's reserved by their original owners, including me for anything original that may work its way in! Lol

* * *

Shadows and Dust: Chapter 3

"Kiba seriously, it's just a pussy-cat! Why don't you just chase it up a tree or something?"

"That's a Prowlion you tall blond idiot! A big. Ass. PROWLION! You were scared of Tora back home! The only way I'd even consider chasing that thing is with the Twin-Headed Wolf Jutsu!"

"That 'cat' was an evil mastermind and we all know it! And why don't you use it already then?!"

An uncomfortable silence spread over the group, Naruto's eyes flicking down as they ran for their lives. They never had found out what happened to Akamaru. Kakashi had said he was probably out of range of the jutsu when they were brought to Remnant. Beyond the emotional pain Kiba had felt, he'd also had to re-tool his whole fighting style. Not an easy thing for anyone, much less an Inuzuka…

After coming out of Naruto's jutsu though, they'd found themselves staring down a very old Prowlion A rare form of Grimm that looked like a twisted panther, A forty foot panther that still had aaall its reflexes. Fighting in the trees, while normally their style definitely wasn't a good move here. I would be hard enough to outmaneuver the Grimm without dodging trees too. So they ran. Fast. Lee fast.

Naruto looked ahead at his friends. _We can't keep this up._ He and Kiba could run this thing in circles but Choji, and even Shikamaru, they couldn't maintain this pace much longer. _We need time, breathing room…_ "Shikamaru I have an idea!" Catching his friends' attention, he continued. "Leaf-style headlock!"

The young genius's eyes widened in realization. With a nod, he knew what Naruto had in mind. "Okay Naruto, you're on point. Kiba, we need a couple trees. Choji, we're gonna need that hammer fist of yours and some serious timing. We've only got one shot at this…"

The other three ninja scattered, with Naruto lunging back at their giant pursuer, slamming a fist into its skull. Kiba and Choji leapt into the air, a pair of Dao style broadswords spinning through a pair of large trees while Choji's arms expanded in his signature jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Spinning on his heel, Shikamaru stopped dead, taking Naruto's split second opening the hold the immense Grimm. "Now Choji!"

In a feat of strength beyond most, Choji slammed the two logs down with such force as to not only imbed them in the ground, but nearly send Shikamaru flying. The Grimm was trapped for now, pinned across the ribs in a tight wedge. Shikamaru sighed. "Nice one Naruto, now let's go find those ruins."

* * *

Yang couldn't decide if she was offended or just jealous. I _swear it's like that guy is trying to bug me on purpose!_ She'd been enjoying her impromptu joyride, letting Ember Celica carry her over the tree tops while everyone else peaked and sank through the leaves. Everyone but that Naruto guy anyway. He didn't just stay as high as her, he Passed her! Without using any gear! _Who does he think he is!_

She was so put out at being out done, she didn't even bother making a smooth landing. Her Aura had flared with her Semblance and she instead opted to just annihilate anything in her path. In this case, a tree more than a couple feet thick.

Flexing her toned shoulders, Yang reached over her head. The angry blonde latched onto the massive timber, arching her back and she slammed it onto the head of a large Ursa, arresting her fall in the process. Rolling down the falling trunk she pushed off, jumping and landing in a ready stance as another Ursa ran forward. "Bring. It. On!"

Eyes flaring crimson she rushed forward with such singular ferocity Yang was only vaguely aware of the other Grimm around her. Golden hair flying behind her in a shroud, the blonde cocked her arm back, and with a _crack_ sent the Grimm sailing backwards, a single cartridge falling at her feet as the beast tumbled through the brush. "Who's next?!"

Stretching out her senses, she could hear the crunch of leaves and twigs under the monsters. Then, a rush… _Well I Do need to blow off some steam. This is gonna be fun._

With another shot from her Ember Celica she was off, a blur of golden wrath, a living flame of vengeful retribution. She hopped and leapt across the small glen, the picture of a fighter's efficiency even with her Semblance flaring around her. The ancient trees trembled as Ursa after Ursa was sent crashing into their heavy timber.

A quick scan and Yang could see she was surrounded, enraged Ursi circling. Flexing her calves she sprung straight up, grabbing the extending branch over her head and vaulting higher with expert grace, reloading her gauntlets in the process. Twisting out of her spin the fighter extended her weapons backward, three twin shots echoing through the glade as she sped her descent.

"GYAHH!"

With a fierce and passionate cry Ember Celica crashed to the earth below, the very ground heaving up and out around the blonde as her gathered foes either flew outward or perished in the rubble. Pant, pant "I-is that all you got?

 _Shink, thunk._

"What the-!" Yang spun on her heel, arm cocked and ready for the new threat… only to be meet with deep amber eyes over the body of yet another Ursa. Her red eyes cooled to their natural violet, fists lowering slowly.

"Hey again." Blake's voice was level, nonchalant even. Frankly it kind of irked Yang even as her blood finally began to cool.

"I had him you know." Yang matched the dark girls tone, shrugging as she retracted her signature weapons. _Seriously though, Blake's lucky she didn't get a shot right in the middle of that pretty pale forehead._

"Sure, I guess?"

Yang bristled slightly, but she let it go. Blake didn't seem like the type to pick a fight. _Not like that guy from earlier anyway…_ "You don't talk a whole lot do you?"

"Not really. I mean what's there really to talk about? We don't know each other and it's just a distraction when we're on a mission like this."

Yang sighed inwardly. _I'm gonna have my work cut out for me with this girl. I mean sure Ruby's my little sister but at least she has some Energy. Well, not some. Tonnes. Usually. When it has nothing to do with other people. Or books. Or anything not related to fighting, or weapons… Anyway!_

Yang practically bounced next to her new teammate, arm draped casually around her shoulders despite the pistol in the girls hand. "Well we'll just see about that Blake. I guess I'll just have to rub off on you extra. After all, we're going to be Yanging out a lot for the next four years, eh? Eh?" She gently prodded Blake's side, her flushed cheeks hilarious alongside the glare rising Yang's way. "Aww see..! You already like me!"

"You're touching me."

"Yep."

"You should stop."

"Nope."

 _Sigh…_

* * *

Glynda strolled stiffly up to the edge of the platform, eyes intent on the monitor in her hands. "Our last pair has been formed sir. Miss Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. I must say Professor Ozpin I'm not sure exactly what your criteria this year was. Miss Xiao Long seems rather… unstable. That's not even getting into the records, or lack there of for Miss Belladonna or Mr. Arc, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Nara, or Uzumaki."

"Hmm?" Ozpin's gaze didn't waver, eyes watching the forest below.

"Sir you chose all of these candidates personally. But I don't see any indications that they are at all suited for the duties and stresses of our program, or if they are ready for what will be required of them. Personally I-"

"You're never ready for what's required, you know that Glynda." Kakashi chose that moment to make his presence known, appearing immediately beside Glynda. _She really is the stubborn opinionated type isn't she? Reminds me of Kurenai on a bad day._ "You find out if you're ready when the moment comes. As for the candidates, I can speak for some of them. Excellence is never without its… quirks."

Glynda flinched only just visibly. Apparently she wasn't used to being snuck up on. "Professor Hatake, I've asked you to refer to me as Professor Goodwitch. Furthermore you're late. You requested special consideration to present at this initiation despite standard procedure."

Kakashi's expression shifted. His arm sliding behind his head in a pose reminiscent of his rambunctious genin. "Right uh, sorry about that. You wouldn't believe the traffic. And I've told you repeatedly to call me Kakashi, so I suppose no one's getting what they want today."

Ozpin turned around, smiling softly over his mug. "Kakashi's right Glynda. Only time will tell really. Every Hunter and Huntress has learned that lesson. But we can enlighten you on at least a few of the new students this year."

Glynda stopped abruptly, a single eyebrow raised in curiosity as she adjusted her posture. Kakashi could tell she wanted to dig into him some more, but if nothing else she went against anything Ozpin had to say. _Yeah, definitely like Kurenai…_

Ozpin's eyes took on a more serious glint as he continued. "You were made aware of Kakashi's… circumstances when I brought him into our circle. Frankly I don't think there's a Hunter in Remnant with his skills." Glynda looked ready to interject, but Ozpin cut her off smoothly. "Four of the boys you just listed, arrived with Kakashi."

Her eyes went wide. "But sir! They're practically children. How can we expect them to-"

"They're not children, they're ninjas."

Kakashi's voice was cold, and uncompromising. He wasn't just a procrastinating sensei, he was a jonin, and a former ANBU captain. "Each of them already had four years of real life combat experience before we even arrived. The only reason we waited this long was because Ozpin and I agreed they should be acclimated to Vale first. Qrow, Ozpin, and I have been training them intensely. Qrow even showed them how to make their own weapons to blend in better with the other students."

"But sir," Glynda began insistently. "How do we know they can handle these missions? And it still doesn't explain Professor Hatake being here."

"Glynda." Ozpin's voice was calm, but firm. "They're ready. Kakashi has been here with me. His subordinates however, I sent with Qrow on his last mission. Kakashi requested to see their progress prior to his class. It's as simple as that. But if you have doubts, watch and see."

Kakashi could see the woman's eyes blazing, but she simply nodded curtly and shifted her intense gaze back to the monitor. "Yes sir."

* * *

Naruto teetered awkwardly as his chakra, _er, Aura,_ held him firmly on the branch as his feet, abruptly stopping as Kiba's fist rose into the air. "Great heads up on that one Kiba," he hissed quietly as Shikamaru and Choji caught up.

The tattooed ninja glared back. "Well maybe if you didn't keep such a tight formation you would have had it. Now shut up, there's someone up ahead in the ruins."

The blond leaned back, a skeptical look on his face. "So? There's at least a dozen other student out here with us. Let's just grab the relics we need and leave, mission comple-"

"I think Kiba's saying it's not other first-years Naruto," Shikamaru interject dryly. "Ozpin said we'd face opposition, not just Grimm per se. Kiba, what can you pick up?"

The dark-haired chunin ground his teeth in frustration. "I can't pick up energy as well as Akamaru, but it's no one from the cliff that's for sure. They're not first years or thugs, but not full Huntsmen either… Urgh, damnit!"

Naruto's eye's gleamed with a look they all knew. "Kiba, do you happen to smell polished leather by any chance?"

"Wait how did you-"

Naruto's smile widened as he made to jump through the trees alone. "We're good guys, I know exactly who it is. You three go grab the relics and I'll be right… Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto glared at his friend indignantly, unable to move out of the dark shadow at his feet."

Shikamaru leveled his gaze on their rambunctious teammate, holding his seal firmly. "Who is it Naruto?"

"It's just a second year I know, and probably her team!" The teen whined and he flexed against the jutsu. "I ran into her in Vale when I snuck out from Qrow one of those nights!"

"You got all that from polished leather Naruto?" Shikamaru looked torn between nervous and impressed.

"Yep."

"Do I want to ask how?"

"Nope."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru's hand fell and the shadow shrunk under the blond's feet. "Since you're going to go anyway, don't be long. There's something I think we should do and we can't do it with you talking."

"Right!" Naruto did his best to smile sincerely with a big thumbs up.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru warned.

"Okay fine I'll be right back," the young sage pouted briefly before taking off through the foliage.

Naruto made a point of moving in complete silence as he made his way around the large clearing, being sure to say a good ten meters inside the treeline and about three higher. _Ooooh this is gonna be great just seeing the look on that face!_ He cheered to himself.

Just as he was hitting about twelve o'clock from where he started, he caught sight of what he was looking for. A single dark beret peeking through the leaves. _Gotcha…_

Naruto was the sole inheritor of these skills, skills learned from a 'super-master' as Pervy-Sensei had put it. Naruto had learned how to sneak up on a woman. With practiced precision he dropped down onto the branch that held his prey, crouching down and whispering just two words in her ear… "Hey Coco-chan…"

HWHACK!

The seventeen year old ninja could taste blood as his chin somehow collided with his kneecap, driven down by a polished handbag. "What the Hell are you doing here Naruto?" Glancing upward briefly he could feel a chill in the glare being levelled at him over the awesome sunglasses.

Naruto tried to spring upright, but he could feel his head swimming as he rose. _It doesn't matter how far from home I go, there's always another angry woman ready to hit me in the head. I have to be able to cry abuse or head trauma or something by now right?_ After shaking his head briefly, he managed to glare back. "I'm here for initiation, what are You doing here? You said you were a student at Beacon!"

"You said you were a Huntsman!"

"No, I said I was fighter and a writer!"

"So? Same thing!"

"Not!"

"You were in a bar!"

"What's your point?"

SWISH

CLINK

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard the familiar sound of steel splitting air, raising his bracers to meet the dual-blades coming at either side. Naruto stepped back instinctively, twisting his arms in sync around each offending arm, and with a heave brought a dark orange figure crashing down at his feet with a thud.

Naruto glared at the dark-skinned boy at his feet. "While I approve of that shirt, orange or not it's rude to interrupt people." The ninja straightened, holding his attacker down with a heel and glaring back at the brunette in front of him. "You still haven't said what You're doing here, Coco-chan."

Coco's glare remained icy, stepping in closer to him as she kicked his foot away nonchalantly. "First of all, get your foot off of my teammate, his name is Fox. Second, my team are some of the proctors Professor Ozpin mentioned monitoring all of you. How else do you think they monitor every inch of this place?" A knowing smirk spread over her face, tapping a small node on the side of her signature shades. "But I Do like this look of yours. It's a bit loud, but you definitely make it work."

"Coco are you ok-ooohh…"

From the corner of his eye Naruto could see two more figures arrive. One a tall guy; even taller than Choji if Naruto was right, the other he figured a girl; a faunus if those were ears. He couldn't be sure though, he knew better than to let his gaze leave Coco's.

"Coco…" the girl continued after a moment, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Is that-?"

"Yeah," Coco interrupted. "Velvet, Yatsu. Meet the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki."

Yatsu hefted his massive sword back over his shoulder. "Coco, we can't be here. Our instructions from Professor Goodwitch were not to intervene."

Naruto's eyes glinted as he matched Coco's smirk. "Don't worry Yatsu, I'm the one interfering with your assignment hehe. But I think we're done here. Shikamaru asked me not to be long anyway hehe." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously before turning to leave.

He felt Coco grab the front of his vest as he tried to leave. "Hey, Naruto." As she pulled him close he could smell the familiar mixture of leather and gunpowder on her. Her voice was smooth, but dark in his ear as she leaned in, "just be glad you remembered to call me. And don't think I didn't recognize 'Noriko-chan' either."

The helpless blonde turned his hips subtly, doing his best to ignore the effect of her proximity. It didn't help that he could feel Coco's hand sliding down, making him jump a little as she quickly squeezed his behind, and just as quickly pushed him away and left.

 _I think I was safer in The Hidden Leaf with Sakura and Grandma Tsunade._ He realized with a shudder…

He did his best to shake off his personal foreboding as he found his friends back in the trees though. They were actually a similar distance into brush to what Coco's team had been. _What is Shikamaru planning this time?_

Before he could ask though, he caught a large black 'knight' flying his way, and was met with several signals from their resident genius. _Quiet, listen, watch? What is he…? Ohhh… Good thinking Shikamaru! You want to do some extra recon now that we have the two relics we need._ Naruto nodded in silent understanding, taking his position between Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Gyahh..!" Naruto could feel a faint tremor radiate under them as the sound echoed through the forest. _Oh shit. That sounded like…_

Kiba leaned in to whisper to him, the Inuzuka's ears visibly twitching as his senses tracked the noise. "Hey Naruto, you don't think that was?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she's?"

"Probably."

"You're so dead."

"…"

Naruto felt a chill returning to his spine. _Yeah, at least back home the angry women didn't swing to kill… usually._

"Both of you shut up," Shikamaru interjected quickly. "They're coming this way."

Naruto could feel a nervous twitch starting in his right hand after a few minutes, his whole body tensed for whatever may happen, ready to use his jutsu to move at a moment's notice. His eyes darted to the edge of the clearing as some of the underbrush began to shift. While the others visibly relaxed, what he saw there was of no comfort to Naruto. Yang was… skipping out of the brush. Skipping, grinning like there was no trace of wrath that had just shaken the entire Emerald Forest. The blond shivered, a shadow sensation of a tongue licking his cheek the only reminder he needed of the last woman he'd met with such… sadism.

"How about a cute little pony?" Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Yang pick up a golden knight. His hands shaking, he looked down at the black knight in his hands. _Oh Kami! Pervy Sage, if you do this to me I swear you'll die at the hands of a student in the next life too._ "That wasn't too hard." _Oh Kami please no, please no, please…_

"AAAHHH!"

All six of the students gathered in the clearing braced at the sound of the pitched, feminine scream. Naruto could feel a faint trembling in the ground again, and it seemed to be coming from the same direction. "Uhh Shikamaru… Whatever is about to happen, I think we can all agree staying here was Your idea."

"Heads Uuuup!"

Naruto's ears perked immediately at the familiar voice. Head darting back and forth looking for the source as the rest of his friends leapt into the ruins. It was a moment before he managed to look up to see Ruby, falling, a couple hundred feet, with no break fall. Naruto's jaw dropped, before he gnashed his teeth and groaned, flicking his fingers into his newest signature seal. "Seriously? Again? What is it with these girls?"

In a flash of Aura he too found himself in mid-air, pulling the young scythe-wielder into his arms. "You're not gonna make this a habit, are ya?"

He could see the girl blush faintly in embarrassment as she stared at him for a moment, his sudden arrival leaving them, for a moment, weightless.

"Relax, I got you."

"You've got me, who's got you?" He could hear her voice was frantic, panicked even, as the moment passed and she seemed to realize they were still falling.

"Sigh… No faith." The young sage just grinned maniacally as they descended, bracing his knees as they landed with a _thud._ For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a faint sound, like air suddenly being pushed out, and Naruto felt the ground around them sink down a hands-breath, a perfect circle formed around him abound an arm's length on either side.

Naruto could feel Yang coming more than see her as he set a slightly shaky Ruby back on her own feet. Naruto set his jaw and his resolve, bracing as he met the other blonde head on.

"You know, for a guy that tries to play all innocent you sure do seem comfortable with your hands on my little sister."

Naruto tensed at that. _Is she kidding? I fall out of the sky to catch Ruby and I'm a bad guy?_ "Hold it right there Goldilocks… If you wanna jump off a cliff and fall for me you feel free. More than likely though is I'll probably just pick you up afterwards!"

Behind him, all three of his teammates stopped, eyes wide. Naruto seemed to be the only one not to catch the bold double meaning behind what he'd just said. Yang's eyes flashed, and all four of the other Leaf Shinobi in the area instinctively stepped back and away from their blond comrade, chunin and jonin alike. Even Ruby took a small nervous step closer to Blake.

Yang's voice was dangerous, "oh really? Someone found his big boy pants today." Their eyes locked, the tension nearly visible as sparks arced between them.

 _Creeaak, thud, snap, crack!_

They looked up in unison, "WHAT NOW!"

* * *

AN: I know, it's unheard of for me to get another update done so quickly! This was at the cost of postponing a flashback/Omake for you all, but I wanted to make myself update quickly this time for all your patience with Chapter 2. Honestly though, now that the core cast is introduced I'm hoping things go a bit more smoothly when I find time to write. Anyway, a couple points for all:

1) Seriously people, check the poll, leave reviews, please lol. If you have ideas, leave me a quick PM and let me know! I have no problem with that if it's done courteously. I really do feed off of your reviews and the input of my beta(s). It's part of the process.

2) I've seen several points of concern with me 'nerfing' the Naruto cast too much. Don't worry, the nerf bat didn't break them, it's all being explained. They will still be a seriously tough team, but if they were on par with Team STRK already there'd be no reason for them to be at Beacon. They will shine and they will kick ass, so just a little faith please lol.

I thought there were a couple more... but frankly I'm doing this at around 2am with a cold so anything well, I guess it'll have to wait until chapter four in 2-8 weeks lol


	5. Ch 4: The Pieces are Moving

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY are the property of Kishimoto, and RoosterTeeth. This is a private non-commercial spinoff. If it were commercial my bank account would probably have a comma in it. All right's reserved by their original owners.

* * *

Shadows and Dust: Chapter 4

Two pairs of glaring red eyes stared towards the newly offending treeline. "WHAT NOW!"

The students all stared at the edge of the clearing, watching in mixed combinations of shock, and glee as Pyrrha came sprinting through the brush; leaping, tucking and rolling as she evaded the massive pincers of a Deathstalker. Tree's bent and cracked and huge gouges were left in the ground as the creature barrelled ahead. As if that weren't strange enough, Jaune was dangling from its stinger, flailing like a landed fish as the blond clung for dear life.

Naruto blanched and the poor representation of male blondes everywhere, momentarily ignoring the angry female in front of him. _Please tell me that scream was Pyrrha, PLEASE tell me that scream was Pyrrha…_ All hopes of that were dashed though by what happened next. As Pyrrha and her pursuer got closer, the Deathstalker twitched its tail violently, sending the blond careening across the clearing aaand… right into the pillar of the ruins around them.

"How could you leave me?"

Yang and Naruto both looked up, watching as Weiss dangled from the talon of an ancient Nevermore. Naruto physically palmed his forehead. _What is it with these new Huntresses damsel complexes today?_

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Naruto blinked, looking back to find an equally startled Yang staring back at him. Their shoulders tensed, sparks flying between their eyes. Naruto's voice was level. "Finish this later?"

"If you're man enough." Yang retorted with a smirk, her eyes confident and filled with every ounce of challenge her tone implied. "After all, you're just cute enough I'd feel bad for breaking you too quickly in front of your friends."

Naruto just smiled, "I hope you're as tough as you are opinionated. If not there won't be much to see. But then again… I didn't realize we'd be performing for an audience."

He took a moment to savour the changing emotions playing across Yang's face. Puzzlement, shock, indignation and wrath took turns flashing across her face in every combination. He couldn't say just why, but he enjoyed the frustration he saw...

Jaune eased back to his feet slowly, obviously doing his best not to reinforce his nickname as he swayed back and forth. The boy leaned heavily on the column to shake the stars and Beowolves that probably filled his vison. "Ugh… why did this have to be on our first day...?"

"Somebody help me!"

The group looked up, watching with shock and amusement and the heiress fell from the sky. Luckily the Nevermore didn't seem to mind. But that didn't change the fact that Weiss was in free fall, with no break-fall to slow her down for over 100 feet.

"I've got you!" Jaune cried, reaches up to the white-haired girl as she plummeted to ground. He circled under her, doing his best to try and cushion her fall. That was, until he lost his footing, falling on his ass at the worst moment. The young Schnee landed rather abruptly on her rescuer, the force of her landing forcing his head so far down as to almost need a general surgeon to remove it.

Naruto winced as the scene unfolded, or folded in the case of Jaune's spine. _Well, at least he caught her… sort of._

"Come on everyone, we can do this! GYAHH...!"

Naruto, and everyone else turned and watched in shock as Ruby charged the massive Grimm, firing her rifle before spinning into a sweeping horizontal slash. Her scythe crashed into the massive claw, sending the girl flying into the air. Spinning upward Ruby righted herself, firing three more shots as she plummeted back down for another exchange. The beast roared savagely, its armoured pincer crashing through the air, deflecting the young girl and sending her tumbling across the terrain.

Naruto meanwhile had moved back to his team, watching the would-be Huntress keenly. He glanced sideways at Shikamaru, arms crossed across his chest as they observed together, making note of every move and decision. The other chunin met his gaze, and the two shared a silent, knowing look. _Whether Ozpin did this intentionally or not, the next few minutes will show us just what these rookies can do._

Just then, the Nevermore wheeled back overhead, holding itself aloft and raining timber sized feathers down on the recovering girl. The heavy shafts penned her in, and pinned her red hood to the ground. Naruto watched the girl's eyes panic with a trained stoicism. There could be no safety net. They had to believe they were able to do this.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang rushed forward, gauntlets ready as she moved to protect her sister. The Deathstalker loomed over the red clad girl, poised to end her life in moments. The feathers however didn't stop, falling like a volley ever further, before forcing Yang to power slide to a halt. The blonde glared over her shoulder with sisterly protective instinct. "What are you doing?! Help her!"

The four ninja watched solemnly, as a familiar white blur streaked across the landscape, a sheet of ice flying up in a shield reminiscent of another of Naruto's now lost friends. There finally, was Weiss, Ruby's partner. It was their job to learn to work together after all, not the ninja's to protect them along the way. That wasn't why they were here. Though it pained Naruto to admit it, if these Hunters couldn't work together on their own, they weren't going to last long in the field when he wasn't there.

They watched as the other students gathered inside the ruins again, Yang pulling Ruby into what had to be a rib cracking hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Naruto let himself smile in the background. _Maybe Goldilocks isn't quite as tough as she lets on…_

To Naruto's surprise it was Jaune that managed to refocus them all. "Guy's uh, what are we going to do about That?" All eyes followed his hand to the air. The Nevermore was circling around again, ready no doubt for another attack.

Weiss was the first to speak up, one delicate hand on the rapier at her side. "There's no point in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"Weiss is right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." All eyes were on Ruby as the group nodded, her innate charisma seeming to have given her control of the situation. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," Jaune clarified. "That is an idea I can get behind."

The last two teams gripped their respective relics and nodded to the others, before a loud cracking noise came from the Grimm before them, the ice fracturing around its frozen stinger.

"Time we left." Ren quickly interrupted, the previously silent boy now shifting somewhat nervously.

Ruby simply nodded, pocketing the white knight and making for the cliffs. "Right."

Naruto and his friends watched as the rest of the group immediately took off after Ruby, bringing up the rear as the Deathstalker finally freed itself. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _This must be how all the jonin felt watching us in that first chunin exam…_ His gazed shifted to his classmates ahead of them. _Maybe they aren't as green as we thought._

* * *

Kakashi watched on as the exam progressed, carefully monitoring the instincts and decisions of each student over Glynda's shoulder. His team performed as he'd expected, efficiently but muted thus far. Moving on without finishing the Grimm was indeed a good tactical situation for the mission parameters. Naruto's discovery of Team CFVY however was surprising even to him, especially given the brief period of radio silence that followed.

"What are they doing? They weren't authorized to disable their surveillance devices!" Glynda fumed into her monitor even will flipping to a different feed. "What does she think she's doing?"

Kakashi was deliberately chipper in his response. "I think perhaps, Miss Adel wanted a private word with Naruto she didn't want us to hear. Given whom we're talking about, I think it's best you don't know anyway."

The woman's eye twitched in annoyance as she rounded on her fellow instructor, shoulders hunched as she reflexively threatened with a crop that suddenly appeared in her hand. "What could be so terrible that a pair of students wouldn't want known? She has no authority to make that decision regardless!"

"Actually," Kakashi replied even more pleasantly. "As acting captain in the field she has every authority. As to your first question… When was the last time you spoke to a pair of teenagers?"

The jonin couldn't help but chuckle as the woman's nostrils flared, the barest hint of a blush gracing her cheeks as she spun on her heel to dismiss him. Instead, she opted to speak to the ever quiet Professor Ozpin. "Sir I think it would be best if we deploy the other teams to handle the Grimm as soon as the students reach the cliff. They've made the proper tactical choice; they aren't ready for an encounter of this magnitude."

"No." Ozpin's voice was flat, neither harsh, nor undecided as he sipped from his mug.

"But sir, I-"

"The allowance of the Grimm was a deliberate measure as always Glynda. I've simply tweaked the rules this year, opted to allow less Grimm in favour of older Grimm." The older man turned slightly, gaze fixing on his two teachers over his glasses. "Actually you can thank Kakashi for the change. It was almost entirely his idea."

Glynda rounded on her colleague in a blaze of feminine fury. "Of all the foolhardy, counter-intuitive, irresponsible and RECKLESS-!"

"The two of you made it clear their ability to work in teams was crucial." Kakashi quietly interrupted, before his morbid curiosity with that crop was satiated more than he'd prefer. "Leaving masses of low level Grimm won't show you anything. They'll fight individually as they've been taught already. But if you present them with a situation none of them can handle alone…"

"We force them to concentrate their efforts as a team." Ozpin finished neutrally.

"Be that as it may," Glynda ground out slowly. "Professor Ozpin the two Grimm in pursuit are a significant threat to these students. We should at least have the proctors on standby in the event that-"

"Three."

Glynda glared at Kakashi coldly. "What are you talking about?"

"There are three Grimm pursuing them."

The woman's eyes went wide at the implication, and she frantically flipped between cameras connected to her monitor. "Kakashi if that reaches them… you may have just killed your own students."

"We'll see Professor Goodwitch… We'll see."

* * *

All four of the Leaf ninja stood and smiled in respect as their classmates cheered in triumph over the two Grimm they'd defeated. The four of them had help in the initial engagement of course, drawing the Deathstalker in, or distracting the Nevermore. But their being here was formality. These weren't their first Grimm, and unlike their classmates they had mission experience. So when their classmates had split into teams, they pulled back away from the ruins, and watched.

Actually Ruby was rather impressive, Naruto had to admit. She'd taken the lead even over her older sister and come up with a bizarre and ingenious strategy to take down that Nevermore. _Made it look easy standing cool on the cliff after too,_ he thought with a smirk. The others worked well two, weaving between their abilities like they'd been fighting for years.

"Hey not bad you guys!" Naruto yelled as the four of them wandered back over. "Besides destroying the bridge you almost made it look easy!"

He could see Yang bristle at that, while Pyrrha, Jaune and Nora all grinned. _Is she this easy to goad or is it just when I do it?_

"Like you would know Whisker-Brains! At least we did more than sit on our asses and watch"

It was Shikamaru that spoke up before Naruto could antagonize another troublesome woman to homicidal feats of strength. "You had it under control. Adding more bodies without solid communication would have just complicated the engagement."

"You mean you're just too lazy to bother!" The blonde deflected.

"Troublesome."

"GROOAAR!"

Naruto hesitated before leaping back into the conversation. That roar was too close to be a coincidence. The four Leaf ninja exchanged grim looks as the other students scoped the treeline behind them.

Ren limped over with Nora, followed quickly by Jaune and Pyrrha. The four of them smiled weakly between themselves before Ren spoke up. "There's eleven of us still down here right? One big Ursa shouldn't be a problem."

Pyrrha readied her rifle, concern spreading over her features as she evaluated their capabilities. "I don't think that was an Ursa… not one I've ever heard anyway…"

"Who cares? That was fun, let's smash it!" Nora exclaimed viciously as she hefted her hammer in anticipation.

All of them wavered though as the immense trees of the forest bent and crumbled in their direction. The typical nonchalance was gone from Shikamaru's voice as he turned his back on the other teams. "The four of us will cover you, but everyone needs to get up that cliff. Now."

"What makes you think you can handle something any better than the rest of us?" Yang's voice was indignant, readying her Ember Celica for another round. "And how do you know what's coming anyway?"

Ironically, it was the pragmatic Weiss that stepped forward with the blonde. "I agree. To the contrary I think we've all established that we're perfectly capable in combat."

"Actually I think they're right." The other two girls' turned in shock to see Blake moving towards the cliff. "All us have depleted too much of our Aura already, they're the most combat ready group right now."

"Well maybe they wouldn't be if they'd have helped us with the other two!" Yang cried out pointedly.

Blake's gaze was neutral as she faced her partner. "It doesn't matter why, it's still true."

Red eyes peered out from high in the treeline, just far enough in to mask their owner. Shikamaru drew his trench knives from his sleeves, the back of his vest glowing a clear white. "All of you need to leave. Now."

Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake all nodded sharply, leading their partners to the cliff face, willing or not. Jaune had no illusions about being a martyr, while Nora was being heartily dragged from the 'challenge' by Ren. Only Weiss stubbornly refused, instead spinning the mechanism in Myrtenaster and standing at the ready.

Naruto didn't even spare her a glance, just readied himself with his squad. "You too special snowflake."

"Hmmph."

"You know from yesterday I can move you anyway. That, or we just get Choji to throw you." The large boy waved sheepishly from the other side of the line, a weak smile poorly masking the tension of being put on the spot.

The Schnee heiress stared down the portly Akimichi, but said nothing more. She simply turned and strutted away with all the stiff formality that could be conveyed in a simple act.

Naruto's eyes never left the red glow opposite them. It felt like if he did, nothing else was holding that beast back. "Shikamaru, what's the plan?"

The shadow-user's eyes narrowed more a moment, his glace shifting around clearing briefly even as the Deathstalker dissipated in shadows and smoke. "We all move on my mark. Choji, you need to make sure that bridge is Gone. We can't let it get behind us. Naruto, you and Kiba keep it busy, I need some time to prep. I'll need about 150 seconds, and I'll need one of each of your Dust crystals.

All three nodded, each handing over a green, red, or yellow crystal.

Shikamaru nodded pensively as he tucked away the extra crystals. "Troublesome… Okay, ready?"

Naruto grinned in anticipation as he clenched his fist, willing his Aura to unleash Atrox Gale. Kiba's reaction was much the same, even if his smile was a bit more… sadistic. He and Kiba had learned to agree on these fights a long time ago. _If the odds are stacked and you can't turn back, make'em bleed with every attack…_

The dark-haired teen reached under the back of his vest and drew a pair of matching matte black pistols. The grips were lengthened to house extended magazines, and under the barrel was a sliding blade that articulated into the sword tip in its melee form. After he'd built them Kiba had decided to call them Zangetsume*, as a salute to Akamaru, and the clan that he'd likely never see again.

Even Choji drew his weapon right away this time, though without any of the enthusiasm Naruto and Kiba had at the idea. Their tallest teammate reached over his shoulder and grabbed what looked to everyone else like a piece of his armour. With a faint click, six steel bars that protected Choji's collar and ribs unhinged, extending outward into straight bars as the inner workings of the weapon brought its full power to bear.

What Choji had been wearing, he called Sanagi*. In its current form, Sanagi was a six-barrel personal Gatling gun, which specialized particularly in Charge dust rounds for a balance of punching power and high rate of fire. It was a cumbersome, but elegant beast of a weapon most of them couldn't even carry much less use in combat.

Naruto could feel in his gut, as well as see, the colossal Prowlion pounce forward as they drew their weapons. With bounding strides, it cleared ground faster even than the Nevermore had as it bounded towards them with a sickening roar.

"BREAK!"

Without another word they were off. They didn't need to know the full plan until Shikamaru was ready, even then they'd figure it out. Instead Naruto would follow, and give this thing every last ounce of fight he had, for the squad. From the corner of his eye he watched Choji and Shikamaru split up, Shikamaru heading west, while Choji went south behind them.

After that, it was chaotic stillness of combat. Naruto dashed forward alongside his partner, both of heading straight into black fury of hell. "HI-LO!" He yelled out to Kiba, cartwheeling sideways and leaping straight up off of the other ninja's extended forearms.

Naruto's thumb slid over the button-triggers he'd built into the bottom of the handles of Atrox Gale. With a twist he was completely inverted, firing two shots each as he corkscrewed back towards the ground. He felt rather than saw the scattershot fly wide around the meadow, all while he watched bright red flashes flying from Kiba below. These rounds though, were a specialty of his.

He had to hand forge and pack every round of these shells he made. When he'd first asked, Qrow was reluctant to show him how to repack his own ammo… until he'd seen the result. Each shot in each shell was engraved with the same 'shinobi' symbol the four of them wore on their shoulder. In other words, after a few of these shells he could control the battlefield in the same way his father had been famous for.

Once that was done he spun his weapons behind him, firing off a few rounds of green dust as he plummeted back down towards the Grimm. He could see Kiba darting under the swipe of its claws, taking a shot at the underbelly. Just as he was closing in there was a large flash of yellow, and the Grimm flinched. _Perfect timing Kiba._

Naruto wound back his right fist, focussing his Aura as he rocketed into the feline below as the Grimm collapsed with a THUMP. All the force of the impact had been funnelled into the single point at the end of his tonfa on the Prowlion's head, and it barely cracked. _You've got to be SHITTING me!_

The tall blonde quickly tumbled off, briefly pressing his hand on the Grimm in the process, standing beside Kiba to regroup as the beast rose to its feet. _120…_

"Anymore Bright ideas Naruto?" Kiba asked gravely.

Naruto was quiet for a second. That hadn't been their best attack, but it was usually enough to put at least most Grimm down and thin out the numbers. _This thing just shook it off…_ "None that you're going to like… Ricochet: Stage One."

"You've seriously got Nothing better in that fucking evil-genius brain of yours?!"

"Not that we can keep up until backup gets here."

"Shit… I hate this run." Kiba growled bitterly. In seconds, his pistols unfolded, a blade springing from below the barrel and the whole piece rotated and twisted back up into a pair of blades. "Don't. Fucking. Miss."

Naruto nodded as he watched Kiba's swords ignite, the Aura visible under the boy's feet as he flew at the Grimm at full speed. Naruto formed two hand-seals in quick succession, summoning three clones as all four of them dispersed in a flash.

Naruto reappeared opposite the Prowlion, just as Kiba flying by. Letting his instincts take over, felt his hands lash out, grabbing his friend and sending him flying back towards the beast they faced.

The idea behind the maneuver was simple. Kiba's Getsuga without Akamaru wasn't nearly as accurate, and not maneuverable. Naruto's Flying Raijin let him maneuver around the field, but he didn't have a lot of high impact techniques anymore. So they combined the two. Kiba used his Getsuga, while Naruto teleported around to redirect Kiba's attack over and over.

Naruto grinned wider watching his clones redirect Kiba past the raging Grimm over and over again. The trouble with the technique, was the timing. The longer they kept it up the faster Kiba would be going, and if Naruto missed a catch… well stopping wasn't very fun for Kiba.

The blonde Just made the next catch, sending the Inuzuka flying back across the meadow. Kiba's swords left more great flaming gashes in the Grimm, it's fangs and claws missing the teen by inches at times. Kiba's swords left great flaming gashes in the Grimm, it's fangs and claws missing the teen by inches.

The enormous Prowlion crouched, it's long tail twitching as its eyes darted back and forth. Kiba launched forward once more, twisting into a scarlet Getsuga with swords ready to carve up the Grimm's feline face.

There was a white flash, and a cry of pain as claws slashed across the red blur. The young ninja tumbled across the turf dispersing one of the clones before colliding with one of the trees with a sickening thud.

"Kiba!"

 _60… Come ON Shikamaru…_

Naruto rushed toward his teammate, sliding under the Prowlion and firing round after round into the Grimm's armoured chest. _I need to distract it. If I do, maybe my clones can get to Kiba._

Suddenly his vision was filled with white, huge fangs the size of his leg bearing down on top of him. Naruto readied his weapons, emptying the tubes of slugs and buckshot into the Prowlion's gaping maw until he heard the defeating sound of empty chambers. _Oh shit…_

He could feel the breath of the Grimm filling his senses; the air was warmer, but musty, like mildew and death. He felt the memories of his clones surging. Between claws and that tail they were gone, and he didn't have time to make more.

The blond ninja closed his eyes, waiting for the sadly familiar sensation of being swallowed by yet another giant predator.

But that sensation never came. Instead there was a sudden buzzing, and he slowly opened his eyes to a bright yellow glow. In front of him, was Sanagi in it's melee form, with a long cable trailing towards its origin.

In it's current state, Sanagi was a long greataxe with a twist. The extended barrels grouped in three and flipped on end to form a handle easily two meters long. But the head of the weapon was, in a word, frightening. The body of the Gatling pivoted, with the whole thing running on Charge Dust, what was the firing mechanism was now a spinning chain for a blade, making the axe into a giant electric chain saw.

But Choji had taken it one step further. Thinking back to their fight against Akatsuki, Choji had opted to imitate Hidan. Being slower than his teammates, and being the only single-weapon fighter with a heavy weapon. Being disarmed was no longer a risk.

The Grimm roared in pain, rearing it's head up as its fang cracked along the large hole that was left halfway through its width as the weapon flew back the way it came. Right on queue there was a strangely aggressive shout. "Naruto, what are you doing? Hurry up and get Kiba! I've got you covered!"

 _50…_

Naruto nodded briefly, the moment of reprieve letting him refocus as he disappeared to Kiba in twin flashes of yellow. The young Inuzuka was propped up against a tree trunk, blood slowly weeping from a gash in the boy's shoulder as he cradled his ribs. "Didn't think to Not throw me straight at the damn thing huh," Kiba prodded weakly.

"Says the guy napping over a few broken ribs."

"Fuck off, that thing scratches harder than my sister with PMS…"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "You know if we weren't in a different reality or whatever Kakashi-sensei said, she'd you kill you, right?"

"Yeah," Kiba snorted with a cough. "That's why I'm enjoying every shot I take while I can dumbass."

Naruto smiled, but his tone turned serious. "Can you at least stand? I think we can both guess what Shikamaru plans to do, and we'll need at least one more move to help Choji make that opening."

"Y-yeah. Just get me on my feet."

 _20 seconds…_

In another flash Naruto left Kiba behind Choji as he leapt, literally into the jaws of death. He felt every impact of his tonfa as he balanced on the incredible head of his adversary, each spin and thrust infuriating the beast further. But so long as it's attention was on him, his teammates had breathing room.

Naruto winced as he saw too late the immense claw closing on him. He raised his tonfa resolutely as his other hand formed the seal that would save him.

Half a second later and it would have been his head, instead Naruto ground his teeth, shutting out the pain of the gash above his eye. The blond shook it off, literally, ignoring the long read streak as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

 _Three, two, one…_

With more relief than he would ever admit, Naruto finally saw what he was waiting for. On the westward edge of the clearing, was an immense wall of ice, with Shikamaru atop the shadow at it's base. A black wave was advancing to towards them, rising up like something from a child's nightmare. Tendrils lashed out, skewering and binding the hindquarters of the cat even as it turned to meet the new threat.

"I still need an opening!"

"On it!" Naruto yelled back, leaping off of the Grimm and slinging Kiba's good shoulder across his own. "Choji get behind it, and keep your head down! You'll know what to do!" Naruto looked to his injured partner. "Time for us to field test that Dust trick we were trying out."

Kiba's eyes widened, and his usual grin returned to his tired features. "This is definitely a win or die moment. I love it."

"You would, jerk."

The duo stood momentarily motionless in front of the Prowlion. Each holding a single raw crystal of Dust, one teal green, the other a fiery red. Both ninjas concentrated their Aura, feeling it stretch out and activate the Dust in their hands. The air whipped around them as a flame manifested before Kiba's clenched fist, spinning and growing into a human-sized sphere.

Naruto's braced, eyes fixed on his target. "Now Kiba!"

As the fireball raced towards it's target, Naruto unleashed the energy he'd been fighting to control, a twister racing after and enveloping the flames, magnifying the blaze until it easily doubled in size. _That's a fireball even Kakashi-sensei would be proud of…_

"Super Expansion Jutsu!"

Choji braced as the attack collided with the Prowlion and exploded, forcing the beast upright as its hind legs were held in place by Shikamaru's stiches. The armoured ninja stepped in, ducking his head even as he locked his arms around the creature's lithe black legs.

On the edge of the clearing was Shikamaru, crouched and ready even as his weapon honed in on the now exposed lower jaw of the Grimm. Over his shoulder, was the other half of his weapon. Saigoyaku* was for all intents and purposes two completely different weapons. Unlike most, he chose the lesser used method of wearing Dust-infused clothing in his chunin vest. He could rotate through different dust types, and even use his sensei's old trench knives as extensions of his attacks with the attacked ninja-wire.

The second part of the weapon though was, as Naruto so eloquently put it, a big fucking canon. With a telescopic barrel, reinforced torso harness, and custom anti-armour rounds, it was a gun that made even Ruby's Crescent Rose look like small arms fire. If that wasn't enough, Shikamaru had included not one, but three Dust Amplification Ports to enhance any given round. The downside? In any standard engagement is was almost certainly a one shot deal, thus the name.

There was a flash, as three different Dust effects enveloped the destructive round. The bullet shredding through the head of the Prowlion and exploding out the other side, toppling the tops of trees as the continued through the forest and into the horizon.

"Checkmate."

The four of them deliberately made their way up the cliff, concentrating their Aura under their feet. Even Kiba made a point of walking under his own power, though every step was obviously met with protest from his ribs, and the majority of his left arm dripped scarlet.

When they reached the top they were met with mixed reactions. Looks of awe, shock, and even horror were scattered across the faces of the other teams. Every one of them moved out of the way of the latest arrivals on the cliff. Most stared at Kiba and Naruto, and the blood. Not one of them, Ninja, Huntsman, or Huntress, said a word…

* * *

Ozpin stood solemnly upon the stage, ready to make his second speech to this year's group of student. Reluctantly, even his ever present mug was banished from such a formal and celebratory event. Instead, the old headmaster forced all his attention into declaring the new teams to the student body. _Thank the powers that be that we have TAs to come up with the team names though…_

Ozpin called up the next team with a level of reservation. While they had performed their task, they hadn't distinguished themselves either. Some would call it efficiency, while Ozpin called it lack of drive. "Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." The cheering was polite, but less than enthusiastic.

The next team though, caused Ozpin great difficulty in not breaking his stoic demeanour. They'd done better than Glynda has so adamantly predicted, and he couldn't be more pleased. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR(Juniper). Led by… Jaune Arc." The crowd before the stage cheered with much more enthusiasm. The young man seemed completely shocked, and even hesitant. _Good, he'll take his responsibility more seriously this way._ Though Ozpin had to admit even he had his doubts when the blond warrior was knocked flat by his own teammate. "Congratulations young man."

The third, and technically last 'official' team, was the one the headmaster was most eager to watch develop. All four of them were talented, diverse, and flawed in their own ways. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby), led by Ruby Rose."

Ozpin watched their reactions carefully, some were surprising, others were not. Miss Belladonna didn't seem to care. That could mean trust in himself for making the appointment or… something else. Miss Schnee though, was not surprising at all. With her transcripts and combat reports no doubt she thought herself the obvious choice for the position. Hopefully she doesn't let it affect her performance. The most surprising though were the reactions of Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long. The former seemed genuinely surprised, but happy. The later, was an impressive display of joy and enthusiasm. For an older sibling to show that much trust and confidence in the younger was both heart-warming, and enlightening.

Finally, Ozpin turned his attention to the closing team. The team that had shocked all but a select few among both their peers, and professors. "And finally… Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Choji Akimichi. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From his day forward you will work together as Team SINA(Sienna), led by Shikamaru Nara."

Ironically the captain seemed almost disappointed with the assignment, but there was a look of resolve and determination there as well. All the others smiled and nodded, as if they'd known all along, bowing to the headmaster for leaving the stage. _But I suppose with their history, they'd have followed Mr. Nara whether it was official or not. Though I wonder what they'd have done if I'd chosen Naruto…_

* * *

Flashback: Hard Truths

Naruto sat awkwardly in a room of white walls and polished steel. He hated hospitals. He hated the muffled quiet, the constant white everywhere, the smell… The fact that he'd spent as much time in them as he had sure didn't help. But it had been three days and the other members of his team hadn't woken up. So here he sat, in a secured hospital room/prison cell surrounded by his unconscious precious people.

What surprised Naruto was actually the lack of surprise he felt in the hospital. For all metal buildings and machines and everything, hospitals were still hospitals. He was sure Sakura and Grandma Tsunade would kick his ass for saying it, but from what he could tell "Vale," as that Qrow guy called it, didn't have any more impressive medicine than back home.

When Shikamaru had sat down and agreed to stay, Ozpin agreed to have Naruto escorted to the rest of their team. _I guess they're not dumb heh, we gave away wouldn't leave friends behind, so as long as he has one… Kick his ass Shikamaru._

So, here he sat.

Naruto played the last few hours in his mind over and over as he waited. He didn't sound smart like his friend, but Naruto had a knack for thinking in a fight. Shikamaru had been at the back, so whatever happened probably wasn't as hard on him. And him, well Naruto knew he never stayed down long, the Kyuubi saw to that. The other three though, who knows. Choji and Kiba could wake up in hours, days, or weeks. Kakashi-sensei may not wake up at all.

Using Kamui as much as he had against Pein had killed his sensei last time. Using it one five people at once, what would that do?

Naruto's head jerked up. There was rustling, followed by groans. The blond couldn't help but smile in relief. Two of his oldest friends were finally waking up after hours of being in a coma. Choji seemed fine, the big guy was already complaining about being hungry. Kiba though, seemed keenly aware that something was wrong. _How do I tell him?_

The dark boy looked his comrade in the eye with only one question. "Hey Naruto, where's Akamaru at?

The mask that Naruto had learned to wear through most of his life failed him. He couldn't smile in reassurance for his friend, there was no promise he could make that Akamaru was in the next room. All Naruto could do was look at his friend, close his eyes, and shake his head. "We didn't see him Kiba. I have no idea…"

* * *

After a few hours Shikamaru was able to rejoin his team and wait for Kakashi. He didn't fill them in on everything right away. He told them they weren't in danger, but they were under guard and surveillance. Naruto and Choji were fine with that, Naruto was worried about Kakashi. But Kiba had been frantic. He said they needed to get back, to search for Akamaru. Any claim that they wouldn't know where to look, or how to get there fell on deaf ears.

Luckily it was only a few days before Kakashi managed to wake up. The jonin was exhausted, but he was alive and on the mend. While Kiba was too far in his own thoughts, the rest of them were visibly relieved.

By the end of the week Naruto was stir crazy. The young Nara knew his friend hated hospitals, but it normally wasn't something he saw regularly. That was always Sakura's thing, even though she was just as likely to land the blond there in the first place. Naruto tried meditating at one point, something that shocked Shikamaru. In the aftermath of the invasion he hadn't learned or asked to know the extreme focus it took for Naruto to use Senjutsu.

But even that didn't work. After Naruto tried it a day or two after Kakashi woke up, he'd gotten really quiet. The young chunin could see something was wrong, but he knew better than to ask. If it was something he needed to know, one of them would tell him.

Qrow was always outside their room. Whether that was by his own volition, or if it came from Ozpin neither of them ever said. After Kakashi woke up though, the grey-haired headmaster started visiting them in their room. One day they'd escort Kakashi out, another they would be allowed to move around the hospital. Though always in the company of Qrow, and an angry looking blonde woman Shikamaru only knew and Glynda.

Kiba tried to escape a few times, so did Naruto. For completely different reasons, and never violently. But it never worked. That was impressive in itself to Shikamaru. Naruto had a reputation for escaping hospitals, and the fact that Qrow never let him get further than the street was a feat in itself, though he doubted Qrow felt that way.

Another week, when Kakashi was finally fit for release, so were the rest of them, though still under surveillance. The first plan though, was for the four of them to go searching for their last teammate, while Kakashi stayed behind.

* * *

Naruto watched his friend with growing concern as they searched the strange forest. They'd been searching for two days, but even with Qrow's grudging help they couldn't pin point exactly where they'd arrived. Kiba's features were stretched, drawn and wild. They all knew why. Sure Akamaru wasn't an ordinary dog but… the more time that past, the less likely they'd like what they found.

Naruto could see that train of thought growing in Kiba's eyes. But the tracker insisted they were getting closer, that even as dusk was closing on them he'd finally found a track to follow. So they ran. Naruto dug down, willing his chakra to obey him, but something was wrong. Even when he tried he was only able to make 100 clones. But 100 clones were better than just four ninjas, and they pressed on.

He could see Kiba getting more excited as the light was fading. "We're close. Maybe a couple klicks."

The blonde just nodded. It wasn't even that far. He knew where they were going now. With a brief look, he could see Qrow knew too. They'd finally closed in on where they'd intended to start. If Kiba had more than a trail well, Naruto didn't want to consider why.

Within a few more minutes they were there, in the clearing where Qrow had found them. The trees were the same, the same size, shape, locations… Naruto's stomach fell as they leapt down from the braches and walked in the failing light.

As they reached the point Kiba had been honing in on, none of them knew what to say.

Untouched after two weeks, was a single cream-coloured paw at the base of the tree...

All three of them felt themselves tear up inside at the sight. But there were no words.

After a few minutes though Naruto felt something shift in the air. Qrow didn't seem worried, and neither were his friends, but Naruto could feel it. Kiba hadn't said a word. He'd just collapsed on his knees and stared at the stained blades of grass.

But now he stood, and the gaze he levelled at Naruto was something the blond knew well. He turned to his friends. "You guys need to head back with Qrow, we'll be behind you in a minute."

Not even Qrow made an attempt to argue. In a minute they were gone, and Naruto could address the deep pools of rage that stood staring down at him. Kiba's nails were sharp, his eyes feral slits or primal instinct. _This must be like what people saw when the Kyuubi lost control…_

But Naruto didn't move. He didn't create clones, or form a Rasengan. He just met the gaze of his friend as said simply, "we know what happens now right?"

There were no words.

Instead Naruto help his friend the only way he knew how.

The only he'd learned to truly understand someone.

They fought most of the night. Naruto knew Kiba blamed him for all of this. It was his crusade to save a brother that didn't want saving. Kiba had paid for it with a brother of his own. The thing was, there was nothing Naruto could say or do to make it untrue.

So they fought.

Even in the end, there were no words.

Just anger, and howls of tormented grief into the night…

* * *

AN: So, I managed to meet my goal and finish a chapter in less than a month. Though if it gets published in time… well I hope so lol.

A note on Aura: Yes I'm aware that as shown by Ren and Jaune Aura often acts as a shield to cushion blows. However, for those up to date with RWBY, there's the Yang dilemma. For my purposes there's a choice the ninja have to make regarding how they use Aura in a fight because they freely manipulate it in ways most cannot.

Weapons: As a nod to Naruto being a manga, I attempted to give Team SINA weapons with Japanese inspired names (besides Naruto's Latin named gauntlets, don't judge me). I say inspired because I literally took romanji of the words I wanted, and did a mash up.

Zangetsume: Zangeki tsume, Slashing Claw

Sanagi: Chrysalis, a nod to the Akimichi

Saigoyaku: Saigo and sakuryaku, Final Gambit.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write, but I'm hard to please heh… I also hope you enjoyed the first major Flashback, and that it hit home reading it in the same way it did as I wrote it.

Thanks, and curses to Geor-sama and Kenchi618. They are two of my favourite writers here, and the standard to which I try to hold myself. If you're not already familiar with them (though if you like epic Naruto fics you should be) Search "Naruto: Altered History," and "Better Left Unsaid." These are hands down my two favourite adventure stories, with one other common denominator ;)

On another note, I am hoping to have a second story started and posted… Not a crossover this time, but any of you who have opted to follow me, you'll see it soon-ish if I can manage to get an another chapter ready for viewing.


	6. Ch 5: First Lessons

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY are the property of Kishimoto, and Rooster Teeth. This is a private non-commercial spinoff. If it were commercial my bank account would probably have a comma in it… All right's reserved by their original owners.

* * *

Shadows and Dust: Chapter 5

Yang lay awake in her bunk beside Blake's. She couldn't stand the way her head had been since school started, especially since it wasn't like she was new to boys. They'd practically chased her around at Signal, at least until the boys figured out she was a better fighter than them.

But the blonde had never had a guy get under her skin like this. The whiskered bastard was just so smug, and macho, and dense, and… cute. _Damn those baby blues!_ So she stared up at the ceiling, well glared, and wondered what she was going to do. _I still have to get him back for that crap he said the last two days._

The thing was, after yesterday part of her was scared of him. Well, his whole team really. There was just something… unsettling about them. It wasn't just what they'd done yesterday, but how. Sure taking on a Prowlion that was impressive, they were terrifying even when they were the size of an actual lion. Nearly as fast as a Beowolf, and almost on par with an Ursa the way her dad and Uncle Qrow had described them. It wasn't even that they'd faced it alone. The blond idiot and his friends had deliberately cut off any backup, then sent two of guys face the biggest Grimm she'd ever seen, alone. _You'd think they all had a death wish…_

No, what made Yang nervous was the look in their eyes afterwards. After what they'd watched, no one was surprised to see the four of them just walk up the cliff, but even Yang had struggled to look them in the eye. There was a coldness, a remoteness even more unsettling than the sight and smell of blood that covered them. Yang had seen that look once before, on her Uncle Qrow when he got lost telling them about a mission, or that one time, all those years ago…

"It's ok to like him you know."

Yang flailed for a grip, nearly falling out of bed as she spun on the mattress to face her partner. Yang did her best to control her expression, and keep her voice in its usual cheery tone. "What are you talking about? I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but you've been rustling around for over an hour." Blake's eyes were more piercing than Yang cared to admit, and that smirk, well that smirk said the girl knew exactly what she was talking about. "Besides, it was written all over your face yesterday."

The blonde did her best to stare down her recent partner and teammate. But to her dismay the girl's amber eyes didn't even blink at Yang fierce scowl. _Damn, we've got to get Blake playing poker she's gonna Kill! But to play for money, or something else…_ "Why would I be interested in that perverted showboating jerk?"

Blake simply smirked wider, with almost cat-like mischievous intent. "You mean besides him saving your sister, being cute, heroic, scrappy, and also the only guy not to stare at your legs as you walk by much less tell you off to your face?"

Yang did what any teenage girl would do when she gets called out, she grabbed the closest thing on hand and threw it at her persecutor. While it happened to be a pillow, the result was spectacular. Blake managed to ward off the assault, but only by grabbing her own pillow and revealing what was beneath it.

Yang's eyes widened and shone at the windfall of jokes and blackmail now at her disposal. The girl nearly leapt out of bed to swipe the novel on Blake's bed. "Really Blake, 'Make-Out Paradise?' I never would have pictured you for a romance reader."

"Oooh, Blake did you get another book? What's this one about? Can I borrow it when you're done? Is it good?"

Both girls looked up in abject horror as their youngest teammate and captain suddenly appeared beside them. Yang quickly tossed the book back for Blake to stash under her pillow once again.

"Umm yeah I'm not sure yet Ruby," Blake answered nervously. "I've only really just started it so I'll let you know."

"That sounds so great! Can I borrow that one about the guy with two souls then? I mean you finished it right?"

Blake locked eyes with Yang for a brief moment before she looked down and grabbed the other book resignedly. "Sure thing, here." The quiet girl stood up from her bed slowly. "Anyway, I'm going to shower."

Yang grinned in silent victory, and opted to press it home. "Just don't Blake yourself too long, the rest of us need some Hot water too."

Blake's face flushed fiercely as she hesitated at the foot of her bed. Ruby's reaction was slightly more, delayed. The young girls face was first puzzled, but realization hit as her silver eyes widened. "Yang Eww! Oh my God we SHARE that shower! I'm going first!"

In swirl of rose petals Ruby was gone, the bathroom door slamming shut behind her.

The two girls were left alone together once more, though their captain's reaction had left coy grins on both their faces.

"Really? Blake myself?"

"Just wait until it sticks, soon I could have the whole team, no the class saying it."

"You wouldn't."

Yang just smiled back. _Now if only I could deal with Naruto this decisively…_

"Ugh! What is Wrong with you people!"

The girls looked up for the second time that morning. Weiss was being, well Weiss. But rather than her prim proper self, this was Morning Weiss. Hair tightly bound, bags under her eyes, and garbed in a nightgown at least a size too big, the whole image reminded Yang that Weiss was most definitely a brunch person.

The heiress's eyes narrowed on her remaining teammates as she mustered all the venom she had at such a rude awakening. "Of all the low-brow, disrespectful, and uncivilized-!"

"This from the girl with a tattoo on her boobs." Yang's voice was pointed but amused. The other girl's nightie has shifted as she stomped across the room, revealing what appeared to be lines of black ink on one side of her cleavage.

"I do not have a…!" Weiss's gaze shifted to follow Yang's. But as the girl's mind registered what her eyes were seeing her voice trailed off until, from the bathroom, there was a twin accompanying scream.

"AIIEEE!"

* * *

Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his back as he raced to his first class at Beacon. Qrow had warned them that Professor Port was prone to long anecdotes on various species of Grimm, but Naruto didn't mind. Frankly he was looking forward to old hunting stories. If they were anything like Pervy-Sage's mission stories they would be entertaining AND easy to remember.

But none of that is what was making Naruto nervous at the moment. Rather than enjoy their sadistic ritual of cruelly waking him up, his 'friends' had opted for a more underhanded approach. They'd just let him sleep in, and went to class with out him.

 _Those bastards_ , he thought bitterly. _Any other day Kiba Loves to wake me up. The one time I have to be up, nooo…_

Even so, he couldn't help feeling like there was something ominous waiting for him. _Wait, what the hell am I running for? Those jerk are already in class!_ The blonde slipped his hands into a seal with a triumphant grin, and disappeared in a flash.

The smile carried over even as he reappeared inches from Kiba's ugly mug. Naruto's grin just widened as the feral boy fell back with a clatter. The whole room nearly erupted into gunfire even as Professor Port spun around to face the class. "Excuse me gentlemen, what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto, ever the master of improvisation, managed to pull an answer out of his- er, out of thin air. "I'm sorry Professor, we just got so caught up in your story that my friend fell out of his seat."

"Ah yes, my stories can indeed have that effect on students. But if you can return to your seats we will move forward with the lecture, agreed?"

"Sure thing Professor!" With a flourish Naruto was already firmly in his seat, smiling with charm as the rest of the class laughed with a single exception. Naruto could feel the chill returning to his back, sending goosebumps up and down his extremities.

Cerulean eyes slowly scanned the benches as turned around the lecture hall. But the gaze he found wasn't the one he'd expected. Yang wasn't even looking in his direction, too busy laughing with Blake about the outburst. The icy stare was emanating from Weiss, and if looks could kill, he had a feeling that one would definitely do the trick against The Sage of the Six Paths himself.

Unlike most people that probably withered under that chilly stare, Naruto met it. When he was little, he'd been terrified of those kinds of stares. The only thing worse, had been the empty ones when people pretended he wasn't there.

But as he'd gotten older, he'd learned something else. Those looks, that anger, was only as piercing as you let it be. Even more enlightening had been when he realized those people that typically did the staring, were also usually the ones to look away first. So blue met blue, until Weiss' gaze slipped, and she returned to glowing at Ruby, though he had no idea why.

Professor Port cut right through his thoughts as his talk continued. "So, whom among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir!"

* * *

Shikamaru's, and all other eyes were on Weiss as she stepped back into the lecture, heels clicking on the floor as she made her way next to Port in her standard gear.

He leaned into Naruto as the professor rambled on. "You know what's in that cage right? This is a bad matchup for her."

Naruto's eyebrow rose slowly. "What are you talking about? She should be fine after yesterday."

Red eyes peered out as the door rose, a small Boarbatusk poking out from behind the heavy steel bars. The dark-eyed teen's gaze was fixed on the stage as the professor moved back from the cage. "No, her style is wrong for this. Her rapier can't sweep it, or stop it like Kiba or Choji would." The strategist let his mind race through dozens of manoeuvres, strikes and counter strikes that could lead to victory, or defeat for pale dualist. _If she misses even once, this could be it…_

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Shikamaru's eyes furrowed as Weiss responded to the show of support. _You're wrong Weiss, you need to take it in. You can't fight in a vacuum._ _Even if you don't want the encouragement, it's up to you to ignore it._

As if on cue, the boar barrelled forward, red and white tusks angled perfectly for a goring slash. But she slid sideways with her signature grace and precision, a passing slash skidding harmlessly over the Grimm's white plates.

Shikamaru refused to look away for even a second, watching both pivot to face their opponent, braced for another charge. The Huntress lunged for the boar as it resumed its charge. _Too high, she's too high!_

He could hear Ruby in the background of this perception. "You can do it Weiss!"

The Boarbatusk's nose tilted down, Myrtenaster wedging firmly under the plate, but failing to drop the Grimm. He could see shock across Weiss' face in that instant, even as her eyes flitted to her team, before the beast flailed its head up violently.

The pale girl sailed through the air roughly, tumbling across the hardwood floor even as Myrtenaster remained embedded in the Grimm's hide. Luckily the heiress managed to compose herself in the fall, just enough to let the tumble carry her to her feet.

Again Ruby's voice pierced the tense atmosphere. "Weiss, you can't take it head on! You've got to outmaneuver it! Boarbatusks can't turn mid-attack!"

Shikamaru nodded in silent approval. The girl was right. Weiss' style was all about precision, she lacked the power for a frontal attack.

The heiress' shoulders tensed. "Stop telling me what to do!"

But the beast was already on the move, spinning forward like a wheel in signature Boarbatusk fashion. The girl's eyes went wide, fear mixing with indignation as Myrtenaster sparked against the floor, scouring the previously smooth surface.

The heiress' eyes shot down with a flinch, even as she hastily smashed a vial of dust on the floor. Weiss's hands were held up defensively as she tried to collect herself. Everyone was silent. But the spinning didn't stop. There was a high pitched PING, and a large crack spread like a spider web through the improvised defense.

Weiss eyes darted up in panic, her arms crossing in front of her chest even as her makeshift shield shattered, a white shield of Aura manifesting between the two. The pale girl flew backwards, dropping to her knees as she slammed into the wall with a thud.

The boar ran forward once more, head tilted to side to finish the fight with a single, decisive, goring slash.

But Weiss was quicker, if just. The Huntress rolled into a single, tight handspring, vaulting only inches over her assailant as she reached for her weapon. Shikamaru watched in fascination as her hand found the hilt, and with a single pull, the trigger.

Ice erupted like a bloom from the blade, even as the boar fell with a squeal. Weiss let her leapt carry her forward, rolling back up to her feet with a gymnast's grace.

Professor Port clapped as she turned to retrieve her weapon. "Bravo Miss Schnee! Some further study with us at Beacon and you will indeed prove a fine Huntress. Well improvised my dear! Alas that is all for today. Be sure to complete the assigned readings, and I will see you all next class."

The shadow-user watched quietly as his classmates filtered out, with special attention on Team RWBY. Weiss leveled glares at Ruby and Naruto before storming out, while Ruby chased after her with a look of distraught.

* * *

Naruto was practically bouncing on his way to the courtyard. With all their other classes done for the day, that meant there was only one left, and he couldn't wait. What he and the rest of the team found odd was why the class was scheduled for so close to nightfall.

Naruto contemplated the timing with bitter amusement. _He probably just wants a legitimate excuse to show up late every day... A_ _t least now the guys will know I wasn't making up all the stories about waiting for him with Sakura._

But to his amazement, the jonin was actually Waiting for the class as they arrived! _Sure, when there's 24 of us he's on time, but I have to bribe him to train me for two years._ It wasn't until Kiba jabbed his ribs that Naruto noticed something was a bit off. Kakashi-sensei wasn't acting the way he usually did between missions. The ninja before them was ANBU Captain Kakashi, not the erotica-reading Kakashi.

Their commander's voice was firm and clear as he began. "Seeing as Professor Ozpin introduced me at your welcome ceremony, you all know who I am. However, I would prefer you all address me as Kakashi-sensei. That probably sounds strange but don't worry, it means the same thing."

There was muttering through the class as the students only half paid attention. That is, until a wave of dread spread over the class. Naruto and Kiba shared a smirk, apparently none of these trainees had ever experienced real killer intent before.

The entire courtyard fell deathly quiet.

Pyrrha was the only one to step forward, though even she wore a degree of strain in her face. "Umm… Profes- I mean Kakashi-sensei, why aren't we in class? We don't even know what this class is." The young celebrity was delicate in her approach, but direct none the less.

"Good questions Miss Nikos, very to the point I see." Kakashi's eye flitted up in his signature 'smile,' as the tension bled away. "Welcome to Advanced Mission Skills. This class will have no defined meeting place, nor a set time-"

"If we don't know the time how will we know when to not bother showing up?"

All eyes were on Cardin as Team CRDL pushed to the forefront of the gathered class. His team, and several others all chuckled, Cardin himself had smug written all over him. The tall muscled teen grinned back to the class behind him, his heavy mace slung over his shoulder in a blatant display of indifference.

A mix of gasps and yelps echoed through the crowd as Kakashi flashed in front of Cardin in a burst of speed, lifting the boy off his feet armour and all. "Why Mr. Winchester, nice of you to drop in." With a slight shift in footing Kakashi dropped the outspoken student. There was a faint crack, then a pop. The boy's foot rolled sideways, leaving him prone and gasping on the cold stones below.

Naruto couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Subtle _and mild_ _as always Kakashi-sensei._

The jonin's gaze returned to the assembly as he stood over the armoured brawler. "To answer Cardin's question, thanks to the school I have access to every single one of your scrolls' contact information. If class is any time other than this one, each and every one if you will be told. And each and every one of you will be there in your standard combat gear, not your uniforms. Just like today."

"What if we're sick?" Naruto and Shikamaru winced as Jaune raised his hand with the question.

"Normally, your other teachers I'm sure wouldn't mind an occasional absence for your health, and the health of your peers. However, if you have four limbs and a heartbeat, every member of every team will be present. To be perfectly honest, you will likely leave my classes with more ailments and injuries than when you arrive. If not, well then I'm being too lenient. Missions and life or death situations will rarely see you in top form throughout, so you're going to learn what that feels like, understood?"

A clamour surged from the crowd as students burst forth with questions and general comments of outrage and indignation. Naruto shook his head as another wave of killer intent surged forth from his sensei, forcing some of the weaker willed students to drop to their knees. Even Naruto felt a faint chill roll up his back, and he'd faced some of the most sadistic ninja in the Elemental Nations.

The blonde frowned as he watched his trusted friend and teacher. _He's not holding anything back with them. Most of these kids aren't ready for the deep end yet._

The jonin continued, losing his jovial tone, as he nodded at the various fallen students. "This, everyone… is one of the problems we are going to address." Naruto watched as Kakashi stared down every one of the assembled students before pressing on with the lesson. "Does anyone here know what I just did?"

"Th-that was you?!" Jaune's voice quavered as Pyrrha helped him to his feet. The blonde knight leaning heavily on his sword even as he regained his footing.

"That was killer intent." All eyes shifted to Shikamaru as the bored-faced teen stepped away from the group. His voice, like his eyes, was completely nonchalant, causing disgruntled muttering amongst the teen's peers.

Kakashi quickly cut of the dissent with his own reply. "Yes, thank you Shikamaru." The older ninja turned once more to his students. "That is a magnified sensation of your fight or flight responses. The more daunting the opponent, the worse it will be. Any guesses as to why I would project my own killer intent onto all of you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before Pyrrha raised her hand once more. "Fear. You intend to train the fear out of us."

"A fair and insightful attempt Pyrrha, but no. All of you listen up, especially you two." The instructor leveled a hard gaze at the two boisterous blonds in his class, fingers pointed in accusation at Yang and Naruto. "Being fearless gets you killed. Recklessness, kills. As Huntsmen and Huntresses fear is one of your most powerful tools. Its use can end a conflict before it begins, and when you feel it fear tells you you're in a tight situation. Fear tells you when you're outmatched, outgunned or when retreat should be considered. Not having though can lead to rash, and irresponsible decisions. But, as warriors it is your job to learn to take that fear, and use it as a tool."

Kakashi's eye shifted back into a smile, backing his way over to the fountain at the heart of the courtyard. "Now, our second lesson is of a more, tangible nature. All of you attended Professor Goodwitch's combat lecture today, yes?"

There was a wave of unanimous nods among the student, though none of them dared meet the instructors gaze. "Good, now who can tell me the single most important thing you were told about combat?"

Hands all shot into the air as students spouted forth treasured advice from former mentors.

"Your weapon is an extension of yourself!"

"Two weapons are not necessarily better than one!"

"Know your range, and control it!"

"Know where the forward point of your weapon is at all times!"

"Your edge is for cutting, the flat is for blocking!"

"Stick'em with the pointy end!"

The silver-haired sensei nodded thoughtfully at their answers, the last even eliciting a smirk behind his signature mask. "The first thing you're all going to do for this class, is forget everything she, and every other combat instructor has ever taught you about 'proper combat.' There will be no use of scrolls, nor a buzzer. Every single one of you hear will likely leave at least once with lacerations, broken bones, or gunshot wounds."

The entire class save one team went slack-jawed, blank stares of bewilderment meeting Kakashi's rather presumptuous instructions. The jonin glanced behind him, absently sifting through his tool pouch.

"Miss Nikos, Team SINA, join me over here please. The rest of you can distribute yourselves around the edge of the courtyard."

Muffled whispers spread like wildfire as the students chose spots around Beacon's ornate courtyard, eyes fixed on the apparently eccentric professor as he handed out what looked like paper scrolls to Team SINA. Gossip about their fight with the Prowlion had been the hot topic on campus since it happened, further instigated when the footage was uploaded onto MyTelly the day before.

Shikamaru eyed Kakashi with disapproval as he looked at the scrolls. "Really Kakashi, here? Don't they have a lecture hall for this already?" Regardless the shadow-user pocketed the scrolls, nodding to his team.

Pyrrha was growing increasingly puzzled, and frankly, nervous. The concern was evident in her voice as she addressed her instructor. "Kakashi-sensei, what is it you want me to do? You haven't explained what's going on."

"Yes, one moment please. Your classmates are going to help me, set the stage as it were." Kakashi pulled out a simple, tawny shard of Dust, hefting it in his hand for a moment before slamming the crystal into the ground at his feet. Gasps of shock and more than one scream filled the courtyard as the class braced for the impending explosion.

But nothing happened.

Pyrrha peered over her shield cautiously, waiting and ready for nearly anything. The girl's eyes went wide at what was happening in front of her.

"Earth Style: Multi-Earth Wall Jutsu!"

* * *

All around students grabbed each other to brace their footing, the very ground beneath their feet rising up in sections to create a large, stepped arena. The more prudent students all slowly made their way down the steps, the lowest of them still some twenty feet off the ground.

Yang on the other hand was thrilled, bounding down the steps with excitement at the display with Ruby and Nora in tow.

The blonde was the first to speak up. "Alright, it's definitely official. Coolest. Class. EVER."

Her younger sister couldn't stop nodding as she looked around starry-eyed. "Do you think he'll us teach how to do that too?! This. Is. AWESOME!"

Nora's mischievous side shone through. "Who cares?! I wanna know how much of a pounding these can take!"

"Me too…" Yang's eye's glinted as she watched their four male classmates below, her voice taking on strange undertone.

"YANG!" The youngest member of the class stared at her sister in horror. Green and red shades fighting to dominate the girls face.

 _It seems she's learning, slowly… The_ blonde's smile widened in mock indignation at her kid sister's implicitly explicit accusation. "Oh sooo not what I meant Ruby, have you been reading Blake's book? Get your head out of the gutter!"

Ruby's face flushed red as she pointed at Yang, eyes darting around in search of someone to back her up. Finding no one in her corner, the caped-crusader's face fell as she collapsed into a seat with a pout.

The small girl flinched as her sister punched her shoulder playfully. "Oh don't pout Ruby look! Kakashi-sensei's about to say something."

The five assembled ninja couldn't help but smile at the reactions around them. Every Hunter-in-training stood with rapt attention on the makeshift arena below. Kiba snorted as he spun the scrolls on his fingers. "Don't you think you may have overdone this one Kakashi?"

The jonin didn't even turn around to respond. He just whispered. "Hurry up, you know where to put them."

With a subtle tug from Shikamaru, the Inuzuka joined the other ninja and leapt away from the fountain, placing one of the scrolls upright at each of the eight compass points before springing into the stands with their classmates.

Teams RWBY and JNPR eyed the boys quizzically before Weiss spoke their minds. "What are a bunch of stupid pieces of paper supposed to do?"

"Kakashi wants a barrier before he starts whatever he's planned for Pyrrha." Was all the response the assembled teens got from the lethargic leader of Team SINA. Blank gazes bored into the Nara as he lay back staring into the clouds, watching for any and ever shape he could find.

When no further explanation was forthcoming, the young Schnee pressed on irritably. "Care to expand on that in a way that doesn't make you sound high?"

Shikamaru stared up at the white-clad girl with a raised eyebrow. "Troublesome…"

Slumping back to a sitting position, the teen spun around to address all of his peers at once. "The scrolls channel Aura the same way your weapons do, but slightly different. Kakashi's going to use them to create a barrier the same way the school does in the school arenas."

"Wait, weapons channel Aura too?!"

Shikamaru spared the young Arc a look of utter disbelief before looking away again, the blonde shrinking into his armour as the three teams opted to ignore his outburst.

Blake's eye's narrowed. "We're not stupid you know. If you don't actually know just say that instead of making something up that's completely impossible. Those shields stop Grimm, airships, explosions, just about anything. One person can't do that with Aura."

"He doesn't have to."

Heads snapped sideways at the interruption, all eye's shifting to the uncharacteristically quiet Naruto. The blond struggled to keep his expression in check, trying to keep up a serious façade as he explained his more recent specialty.

"The barrier he asked us to put up is temporary, it Should only have to stop the occasional stray round from Pyrrha's rifle. It doesn't have to stand for days and hold back a dozen Hunters and Grim. Not only that, the scrolls don't just channel Aura, they can store it. That's why we put up eight of them. A standard barrier array typically only Needs four."

Wide eyed realization met the blonde as his classmates tossed the implications around in their heads. Ruby, was practically drooling. "Wait what?! You mean with those scroll thingies I can store extra Aura and stuff?! I want some!"

Blake and Weiss nodded in appreciative agreement with Ruby as Yang eyed the object of her inner turmoil intently. _Maybe Blake has a point…_

As if on cue, lines of white Aura streaked across the ground under Pyrrha and Kakashi's feet. A large circle formed around the points under the scrolls, creeping upward until there was a near transparent dome surrounding the improvised arena.

Naruto's eyes glinted in anticipation. "Alright, that's enough explanation for now. The fun is about to start…"

* * *

Kakashi studied the rising star next to him for a moment. Pyrrha was tall, lithe, graceful, and was holding her composure remarkably well considering how he'd put her on the spot. But more than that, she maintained a degree of humility even Kakashi had rarely seen in his twenty-five or more years he'd been a ninja. _Frankly there's only so much any of us can still teach her. The rest will be up to her._

"Now Pyrrha, I'm sure you and your classmates are wondering what exactly is about to happen."

Green eyes danced around the makeshift stage as Pyrrha took a moment to take in her new surroundings. Kakashi could see sudden understanding flash across her eyes. "You want me to spar with someone don't you?"

"Not exactly." Whispers and a couple snickers filtered through the 'stands.' A puzzled frown crossed Pyrrha's face before Kakashi continued. "You're going to try to kill me."

A hush of utter silence descended on the class. _How did I know the smell of blood would make them pay attention?_

Pyrrha's widened in shock. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

A faint rumbling could be heard as everyone glanced into the air. Even as Kakashi made his announcement, one of the school lockers descended through the barrier with a crash. With a vent of pressure, the steel case cracked open to reveal Pyrrha's weapons, Milo and Akouo.

"You, Miss Nikos, are going to fight me. If you have any desire to walk out of this arena under your own power, you'll need to do your best to kill me… Right Naruto?"

The blond started laughing sheepishly as he reached behind his head. "Heh umm... yeah the last time Kakashi tested me like that I..." The blonde started counting off on his fingers. "… had no eyebrows, severe blood loss, a dislocated shoulder and one, two, six broken ribs. So yeah Pyrrha, he's serious."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto flinched away from the screeching as Ruby and Weiss flew from their seats.

Yang pursed her lips from the other side of her sister. "Wait, so you already know Kakashi-sensei?"

Blake raised her eyebrow at all of her teammates. "Really Yang, that's what you took from what he just said?"

Kakashi just shook his head beside the fountain in frustration. _I thought Naruto's attention span was short… Apparently kunoichi were the exception for teenage girls, not the rule._ He glanced back over at the still stunned Pyrrha standing in front of her weapon locker. "If you were going to take this seriously, you should have attacked me by now. You Don't want me setting the tempo."

Pyrrha jerked at the interruption of her thoughts and seized her weapons as she spun on her heel. "Very well…"

Before the redhead even turned around her rifle was cocked and ready, firing off three shots at her professor.

But he was already on the move, ducking and weaving under the rushed shots as a kunai slipped into his hand. The other hand reached into his holster fingers finding his store of shuriken as he promptly sent four razor shard stars spinning at the armoured amazon.

Pyrrha dropped into a low crouch as she brought her shield forward, blocking the stars. As the small blades pinged harmlessly off her shield, Milo shifted into its javelin form and she thrust through the notch in Akouo's edge.

 _Never take your eyes away Pyrrha…_ The jonin thought as he sidestepped the thrust without slowing, but allowed himself a grin as the bronze spear whipped around in an attempt to take him off his feet. _Maybe I spoke too soon…_

Still, the counter attack came too late and the strike overextended itself as Kakashi dove over the weapon, kunai positioned to cripple her hamstrings with a slash. But instead of connecting the blade slashed only air as Pyrrha leveraged herself into the air using Milo, spinning around the spear intent on driving an armored shin into his head. Kakashi managed to get a hand up in time to catch the blow, using the split-second of connection, to seize her limb and twist, hurling Pyrrha into the ground with a crash to create some breathing room.

Even so, Kakashi couldn't help but be impressed at the girl's instincts and ability to take the hit in stride, turning the fall into a tumble over her shield, her spear never leaving her hand as her sword was once more at her side. _Well, she definitely knows how to keep those things close. But maybe there's a way to use that…_

His musing was cut short as Pyrrha moved to press the attack, sword a red and gold blur as it hummed through the air. The girl was definitely good and while he could not use the Sharingan against a student on day one, if he held back too much the redheaded warrior just might get inside his guard. Still it took a great deal of the experience he had gained over his career to control the match, using his kunai to deflect those blows that he could not risk dodging or blocking.

Kakashi found himself in the serenity of combat, his students disappearing amid the exchange of blows and the ringing of steel on steel. His body took over as Pyrrha swung wide, forgetting to pull the blow as he jumped and twisted, his heel slammed into her armoured chest.

The redhead spun and tumbled across the paving stones, bouncing into the fountain even as her shield flew spinning towards him. _There it is._

The jonin let his kick carry him, flipping on his palm even as the steel edge embedded itself in the courtyard. As if he'd used Aura all his life, Kakashi forced the energy to his feet as he rushed towards the girl, watching her green eyes widen at the burst of speed. Her hand reached out as she called on her semblance, black Aura surrounding her hand. From his periphery he could see the shield begin to wobble.

He could throw his kunai or more shuriken, but it was even more obvious now that would not end the fight. Instead he steadily closed in on her. Ten feet, five feet… abruptly he jumped allowing the shield to pass through the air beneath him. Arching his back, the silver-haired jonin used the passing shield as a pivot point for a mid-air handspring, moving away from a now recovered Pyrrha who snatched her shield from the air effortlessly.

As she snatched the shield out of the air, with a furious scowl, Kakashi formed a tiger seal with his free hand as he touched ground. _Gotcha._

There was a brief glow.

Horror spread over Pyrrha's face even as she tried to sling the shield aside, but it was to late. On the back of Akouo was a piece of paper covered with strange markings glowing oddly like Dust. The shield was only a foot away when the tag detonated, the sturdy weapon reflecting most of the force back even as it sailed past the ninja.

There was a second flare of red as the young woman tried to call on her Aura to cushion the blast, but the force still launched her mercilessly into the sturdy stone wall across the courtyard.

The class, and surrounding courtyard, went abruptly silent.

A few seconds later, the barrier began to descend even as Pyrrha started to stir, white energy rippling like water as it receded to the scrolls. Milo shifted into its lance form once more allowing Pyrrha to brace against it as she stood. The only sound made, as Kakashi turned to stare at his class, was the ragged breathing from Pyrrha Nikos, the formerly 'invincible girl'.

No one spoke, or even moved as Kakashi turned to address the class. "Every single one of you is a student here. That means every single one of you, has room to improve. I won't be teaching you history, nor will I be teaching you how to fight in a tournament like the Vytal Festival. Here you will learn how to go into the world, complete your missions, and, most importantly, survive. Dismissed."

All but three of the teams slowly made their way out of the makeshift arena. Team JNPR descended to retrieve their friend with SINA close behind. Jaune quietly slung Pyrrha's arm across his shoulder, sparing a moment to glare at the instructor even as the girl locked her weapons back in their capsule.

Naruto was first to break the silence, nodding to Kakashi and patting Pyrrha on the arm, making sure the girl met his gaze. "Don't over think it, you did great."

Shikamaru followed suit. "Yeah, Kakashi's troublesome. Don't worry about it." The other two team members nodded to their sensei as well before following the captain back towards the dorms.

Team JNPR started to follow, still in shock at the display they'd witnessed.

Only Pyrrha spoke up. Her voice was tired, yet relieved as she smiled at the newest instructor from between her teammates. "Kakashi-sensei… Thank you, for the lesson."

Kakashi did his best to wave off the comment casually, an unabashed expression in his eye. "We'll discuss it later Miss Nikos, get some rest. I'll see you next class."

He reached into his pouch for another shard of Dust as the students left, focusing his Aura before returning the campus to its previous state with a small gasp. The fountain danced on in the center of the once more ornate and level plaza.

Silence returned to the courtyard even as the shadows lengthened, leaving Kakashi alone to think in the ruddy orange glow of dusk. The jonin looked at the fountain, then to the rising moon as it crept into the sky. Rin, Obito, Sensei… _Please forgive me, for what I may need to do._

* * *

AN: ALRIGHT! Another chapter out and (mostly) ready! What can I say, if it were completely up to me I'd probably never stop tweaking.

Anyway, a quick address for a couple key related points. I've gotten a couple for comments about Aura, and chakra, jutsu etc. Even one about how I intend to keep Naruto from being a "Gerry-Sue." These will be addressed hopefully in the next chapter. There is a plan and Naruto is still going to be a badass, but there is a method lol.

Also, I'd like to mention in advance that this story will Probably get shifted from "T," to "M" at some point, though I'm not sure when. Just a heads up in case some of you don't look at that category. RWBY and Naruto both deal with some dark themes so I reserve the creative right to address those as I best see fit.

Anyway that's all I've got for now, there should hopefully be another flashback/exposition next go around! Hope you all enjoyed the update, and please don't forget to follow, favourite, and Review! Later Nerds!


	7. Ch 6: Uncertain

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY are the property of Kishimoto, and Rooster Teeth. This is a private non-commercial spinoff. If it were commercial my bank account would probably have a comma in it… All right's reserved by their original owners.

* * *

Shadows and Dust: Chapter 6

Flashback: No Place Like Home

Even after more mandatory bedrest in hospital, Naruto couldn't feel restless much less anything close to normal. It had been another week in the hospital after he and Kiba had fought in Forever Fall. Limping broken and bloody back to the ship, no one had asked either of them what happened, nor did they ask about the small bundle under Kiba's arm.

The only person to display any reaction at all was Choji. Open concern was written across the large boy's face as he walked Kiba back onto the ship, leaving Naruto to stand there alone with the guilt of what his promises had lead to. Akamaru was gone. Maybe not dead, but with no other trail it made no difference. Kiba wasn't likely to see him again unless they got home.

That thought had tormented him for days as he lay in the hospital next to a friend that had every reason to hate him. When the guilt wasn't gnawing at him, there was something else…

"Naruto, come with me."

Kakashi was standing at his bedside with a concerned look in his eye. "Shikamaru and Ozpin are waiting for us. We need to talk."

The young blond nodded as he rose from his bed, sparing a short look at the jar behind Kiba's headboard on the windowsill. Naruto's normally boundless energy was muted, his steps mechanical and sullen as he followed Kakashi through the halls of the hospital, leaning heavy on his monitor the whole way. Naruto barely registered the screaming protests of his legs as they traversed the multiple flights of stairs leading up further into the hospital.

Kakashi didn't speak either. But Naruto could tell the difference in Kakashi's movements at a glance. His sensei played the fool most of the time, being late, reading his books and seeming to play little mind to anything around him. But he was also a jonin, so when he was focused on something, everyone around could feel the tension. It was like a spark in Naruto's gut, and as they circled the stairs he slowly woke up from his stupor. Something was up, they were still on mission, and he needed to focus on that.

When they finally did stop, it was in an unadorned meeting room, similar to ones he'd seen delegates and leaders use on his trips with Jiraiya, but smaller. Ozpin sat quietly across from Shikamaru, a concerned and thoughtful expression tightening the man's aging features, while Qrow leaned on the back of another chair, gulping from his flask with a thirst to make even Grandma Tsunade proud.

The tension in the room when he limped in behind Kakashi was palpable. It wasn't until the faint click of the bolt sliding home was heard that he saw Ozpin visibly relax. It took Naruto a moment before he could sense what he realized what seemed wrong with the headmaster… he wasn't holding his mug. " _I've Never seen him not holding that mug…"_ Regardless his moment of speculation was over as soon as it had begun.

"Ah Naruto, I'm glad you're up to task of sitting with us this evening. I hope your injuries aren't too tasking for you?"

Naruto could feel hairs rising on the back of his neck. Ozpin's voice was pleasant as always, but the man's eyes betrayed the concern hidden away behind them. "I'll be fine thanks. So what's going on?"

The blond could feel Kakashi's hand on his shoulder as his sensei added. "Sit down Naruto. Like I said, we need to talk to you both. I think you already know why."

Only after the late arrivals were seated did Ozpin continue. "You see Naruto, as I was explaining to Shikamaru, your Captain and I have been trying to reconcile the discrepancies between your home and mine. Most recently, we've been discussing the difference between Aura here in Remnant and Chakra in your Elemental Nations. I assume you both have an inkling of what I'm referring to?"

Naruto definitely knew what they were talking about now, and both he and Shikamaru nodded slowly. They'd discussed it between themselves once or twice already. Their chakra felt, sluggish, harder to mold. Shikamaru said it was like molding clay without water.

But Ozpin pressed on without waiting for an answer. "Based on Kakashi's explanation, that your chakra is effectively a combination of your stamina and your spiritual essence, I can infer a degree of overlap between the two."

The young sage was listened closely, dreading the inevitable question that would come. But what was even more intriguing for him was the rare look of intrigue and surprise slowly pushing Shikamaru's eyebrow up before the dark-haired boy interjected.

"You're probably right. Naruto and I have talked about it ourselves since we've been here. But you don't need us for this. Even if you did it wouldn't require all of us here at the same time nor does it explain the increased discretion compared to yesterday, so-"

"Mister Nara please, do not race ahead. These events are after all, completely unprecedented, and could have rippling effects beyond any of our predictions." The older man shifted in his seat slowly, being sure to meet the eyes of both young teens. "Your superior has told me his, chakra, has been responding differently since your group arrived. Based on your explanation it's my belief that you no longer have chakra at all."

Silence descended on the room. Kakashi's gaze was distant, much the way Naruto had always seen him when something didn't fit. Shikamaru's mind though, was obviously buzzing just below the surface; so much so, Naruto could almost see the game of shogi playing out in the Nara's mind.

Shikamaru's response was slow but deliberate. "That shouldn't be possible. It's well known, even to civilians, that a person dies if they run out of chakra. So not only should we be dead according to your hypothesis, but Naruto shouldn't have been able to use his jutsu in the forest either. It doesn't add up."

"Quite right Shikamaru. But as we've said, this isn't the first time the matter has been discussed. The way in which you claim to have arrived here is something straight out of a storybook. There are no answers, only theories, and I cannot afford to openly investigate this without inciting widespread hysteria. Now, may I continue my explanation?"

The young Chunin sat back in his seat, eyes intent as he nodded his response.

"Thank you. Now, here in Remnant we don't know of anything exactly like the chakra you've spoken of, but something similar. Aura. In simple terms Aura is believed to be the manifestation of the soul, be it human or beast. It's tied to the spirit and will of an individual, but not to one's physical prowess as you've described your abilities. That, and a person is simply exhausted if they completely deplete their Aura at a given time, not mortally crippled."

Shikamaru leaned back in thoughtfully. "The parallel is rough but not entirely impossible either. You're right, there's no baseline to compare to, space-time ninjutsu is so rare and dangerous that it's never been completely deconstructed before. But it still doesn't explain the sudden security risk, what's changed?"

"The Kyuubi."

Naruto could feel the gaze of his comrade burrowing into him at the implications. The young ninja turned to face his teacher. "You want to know if the Kyuubi is still behind the seal, right Sensei?"

"After Pein's invasion, the three of us know just what could happen. I've given Ozpin an idea too. He has a right to know the risks as long as we're here."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I'm honestly not sure."

Kakashi's voice turned icy, the way it only got when they found themselves in over their heads. "We need to know what you do Naruto. You went looking for it already, didn't you?"

"No, not in the way you think." Naruto shook his head slowly before meeting Ozpin's gaze. "You're understanding of Chakra isn't wrong, but it isn't right either. For most, like Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru, chakra is basically like what he told you. I'm… an exception. The Kyuubi chakra I have is totally different. Using it is like dipping your hands in acid instead of water. It's… full of malice, and hate, and rage. I've felt, something like it when I was using one of my jutsu, but normally I can reach the Kyuubi directly through the seal. So far, I can't.

Ozpin's eyes darkened dangerously. "It seems Kakashi, our worlds may have more similarities than we thought." The Huntsman rose from his seat slowly, pacing with this odd cane in hand. "If this, Kyuubi, is a beast as you've described, it sounds ominously like one of the Grimm.

For the first time since they'd sat down, Kakashi looked shocked. "The Grimm? You initially said they were just beasts, monsters. Ozpin, just what are they?"

"I wasn't lying, but I can't give you an exact answer either. The truth is that we don't know. They're monsters, usually in the shape of some kind of animal. Primal and drawn to negative emotions, they're killers that only seem to target humans; predator that hunts by choice and for territory, not sustenance. But nothing on the scale of what you've described with these Tailed Beasts, and they don't have any Aura that we know of, no soul."

"What the heck are you all babbling about?"

All eyes shifted to Qrow. The drunk Huntsman had been so quiet thus far Naruto had almost forgotten he was in the room. " _I'll bet his flask is empty."_

Qrow leaned heavily on his chair, pointing his flask at the other Huntsman. "Ozpin, you're smarter than I'll ever be but this is far-fetched even for you, and I was there." He went to take another pull from his flask, shaking the small bottle a couple times before tucking it away. "I mean the kids tough but he's a kid. So he's got a weird Faunus Semblance, what's the big deal? He can't cause that much damage."

"You misunderstand Qrow." Ozpin didn't berate the man, only shook his head. "From what Kakashi here has said, it's not a Semblance. The closest comparison we have is they've captured a Grimm, Inside this boy's body"

This time it was Kakashi that stood and moved to the corner of the room. "It was my assumption that Naruto would be dead if the Kyuubi was able to escape the seal. But if you're right, and our chakra somehow no longer exists, then its possible the Kyuubi could have been left behind, ceased to exist, remained behind the seal… or it could be here in Remnant and free."

"And I've been sober since graduation," Qrow scoffed. Even if it were true, one Grimm can't do much on it's own inside the kingdom Ozpin, you know that."

"It would End your kingdom." In an instant Kakashi was leaning across the table, his single uncovered eye boring angrily into the stoic Huntsman. "We just told you the best Comparison we have is a Grimm. But what I'm really talking about, is something that would raze this city to the ground in a day."

"Right." Qrow glanced over at Naruto briefly. "That punk can level cities now?"

"Not me." Naruto looked up at Qrow, his face a mix of weariness, and regret. "Normally if things went that far I'd die. But nothing about this is normal. But even then It can still do a lot of damage."

Naruto could see the realization slowly creep into the man's eyes. "You're actually serious."

"Yeah." The Jonin released a brief, weary sigh. "Well Ozpin? I'm responsible for my team but without contacts, resources or any plausible way of going home it seems the next move is up to you."

"So it would seem…" The headmaster sat slowly, fingers intertwined as he considered the strange but familiar individuals before him. "As I've said this situation is unprecedented. Without any recognizable records none of you officially exist, and for now I think it's best kept that way."

"So you still agree with the plan we discussed?"

"With the added condition that Qrow or yourself is with Naruto at all times until I say otherwise, yes. It would be irresponsible to do otherwise I'm sure you understand."

Kakashi simply nodded. "We took the same approach with him ourselves under more controlled circumstances, so it's only prudent."

Qrow glared angrily at his companion. "And why am I suddenly getting demoted to a babysitter? That's Goodwitch's gig."

A brief and unnatural chill momentarily swept through the room.

"Because you're the only other person in Vale that knows about any of this." Ozpin deadpanned.

"Wait." Shikamaru waved off the two grey-haired experts from his seat. "With respect Kakashi, you're our captain but just what is it you've agreed to."

"Integrating Mr. Nara." A rare smirk had spread to Ozpin's face. "The five of you will, discreetly, be under my protection going forward. For the foreseeable future myself, and Qrow, will be trying to teach you about life in Remnant; our history, government, technology, and anything else imminently necessary for you to blend in to the ranks."

"Ozpin I am not teaching history to teenagers."

"No," Ozpin replied with a faint smirk. "But we'll need the Forge at Signal at some point."

Naruto had been quietly listening to all of it, particularly the part about his short leash. But something sounded odd here… "Ranks of what?"

"Huntsmen Mr. Uzumaki. Once you can blend in on the streets of Vale, and given your performances in the forest since your arrival, you'll be trained as Huntsmen."

* * *

By the time Team RWBY and Team JNPR managed to get back to the dorms the lamps around campus were the only lights left to guide them.

Pyrrha was in no shape to walk on her own, leaning heavily on both Jaune and Ren as the group made their way to their rooms. But the girl's pride wouldn't let any of them carry her either, so on they plodded as quickly as their friend's body would allow.

Yang couldn't decide what to make of Jaune though. The normally personable blond was quiet the whole trip back to the dorms. There was a burning heat in his eyes that was both relieving and concerning; on one hand now she knew he had some fight in him, on the other what would happen when it came out? " _I hope he and Pyrrha are ok…"_

Either way they were back now, and frankly she couldn't take the silence anymore. "So… I can't decide if that class was wicked in a good way or a bad one. What do you guys think?"

"That new professor did seem to be making a point of some kind." Blake was stoic as always but Yang could already tell the girl was trying to puzzle out just what had gone on.

"Hmmph." Weiss just crossed her arms in disapproval. "More like showing off. Between that dangerous dust stunt and that so-called spar with Pyrrha all I saw was a showboat."

Jaune was practically shaking as he stood beside his injured partner. "Making a point, showboating...! Did you all miss the part where a teacher nearly killed Pyrrha? On purpose! What kind of teacher does that?"

Even Ren managed to have something to say on the matter. "His teaching style does seem unorthodox, and I've never heard of him here in Vale before. He couldn't be some kind of transfer from Atlas could he Weiss?"

The heiress just rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Atlesian Specialists are trained for precision, discipline, and control. Like I said, that kind of display would never be tolerated." The rest of the group nodded in understanding. "Besides, my sister is a specialist and I've never heard mention of anything like this from her. What about Mistral Pyrrha?"

Their star classmate just shook her head slowly, taking a minute to brace herself and choose her words. "No, at least not that I recall. If he's good enough for Professor Ozpin to bring to Beacon I think I'd at least recognize him. The upside of competing was I got to meet most of the truly exceptional huntsman and huntresses back home."

Ruby was standing back, scuffing the floors uncomfortably. "He could be from Vacuo I guess, but does it really matter? I mean if Ozpin trusts him he must have a good reason, right?"

Blake started fiddling with her hair and bow, the dark silk twining between the girl's fingers. "Maybe, but it would still be nice to have a little more information."

" _Wow and Blake said I was the one not paying attention…"_ Yang couldn't help but start snickering. "You know we could just ask right?" The blonde couldn't help but let her grin spread wider as her friends all spun to stare at her.

Weiss just glared. " And what is it you think we've been trying to do? None of us have heard of him so whom would we even ask.

"Umm… that other team from the cliffs?" Yang pumped her fist with a massive grin at the defeated looks that surrounded her. "Team RWBY's room, ten minutes. I'm sick of these uniforms already."

* * *

 _(Present_ _Day)_

Sleep was a first love for Naruto. When he was little he really didn't have a lot, but all that could change when he fell asleep. In his dreams he had anything he wanted; the Hokage's hat, a kiss from Sakura, even a bathtub-sized bowl of ramen he could swim through. He couldn't count the number of times he traded a waking empty stomach and bruised ribs for imaginary supper and a hug from the mom he never knew…

So when he heard a knock on their door just as he was slipping into the soft of embrace of cotton sheets, it was only natural to embed a kunai in the door at the first sign of movement.

"Sheesh is that what you call hospitality? If you could aim as well as you talk you could have scratched me there."

The young blond did his best not to flinch at the familiar voice, bolting up from his bed to the door. " _This can't be good…"_ Naruto leaned his arm on the sturdy wood, holding it from opening any further as he fixed the girl with a hard stare. "Just what are you doing here?"

Yang attempted the briefest of pouts, but the glint in her eye left Naruto even more on edge. "Aww what's wrong Sweepy, did I ruin your nap?" The buxom boxer leaned in closer, letting her voice drop to a husky whisper. "You know; most guys could only dream of me sneaking into their room at night."

Naruto could feel his face flush as those lilac eyes burned into him with that stare. But before he could form any kind of comeback there was a rustling behind him.

"You two are as brash as you are troublesome…"

Naruto stared back at his friend, dumbstruck and horrified. "What'd I do? She's the one that just showed up out of no where!"

"Well hello to you too Grumpy," Yang smirked. Naruto watched Yang's gaze shift between them, her body tensing as she his spotting what had to be his marked shoulder. "Some us want to talk to you in Team RWBY's room. And before you ask, no, it won't wait until tomorrow."

Naruto and Shikamaru shared a glance before the Shikamaru spoke. "Fine, let's get it over with."

"You Are the smart one, aren't you?" The blonde jabbed with a grin as she spun on her heel, swaying down the hall and flicking the door open with a snide curtsy.

Both ninja's raised their eyebrows as the passed the showy blonde, but Naruto couldn't pass up a chance to get her back for that whispered taunt. "You know," he snickered, "I hope your punches are more graceful than that curtsy or-"

CRACK!

Naruto barely had time to flinch as the heavy door rocketed back towards him. He didn't feel the impact as much as hear and see it; a flash of light filled his vision as the crack echoed in his head, followed by the all too familiar taste of copper. The young sage tumbled across the floor of the room before pitching himself into a crouch, fresh blood rolling down over his lip.

"SHHH!"

Yang glared at Naruto for one more second before she blushed abashed and blinked the scarlet glow from her eyes. "Hehe… my bad."

Naruto crossed his eyes, blinking a few times as he pinched his nose. Most of the rooms occupants flinches as the blond squeezed and twisted the cartilage with an audible CLICK, licking the scarlet from his lip with a wicked grin. A quick glance around the room was enough to satisfy Naruto; Yang was miffed, and most of the others were either uncomfortable or the faintest shade of green. "Good to know I was right. You Do punch like a girl."

"Hey! Why you-"

"That's not what he meant." Shikamaru was tucked on the other side of the doorway, eyes passively bored while his hands stayed in their signature rat hand sign. "Enough Naruto, you've had your fun."

Naruto smirked. A tiny sliver of black was all that connected him to the raging fem fatale in the doorway. The shadow-user glanced drolly at the other blonde. "I'm going to let you go now, and we're going to sort all this out so I can go back to sleep. Right?"

Yang's eyes were wide, but she managed a nod before her whole body was finally able to relax. "Well that was all kinds of creepy. Are you going to tell me what just happened?"

"Not right now I'm not."

"How about what his smug ass Did mean?"

"Not without sleep."

In a flash of petals, Ruby was on Yang's arm. "Aaaand we're moving on!" The young captain was doing her best to drag her sister up to her covered bunk once the jutsu was released. "Yang, sit! Naruto, umm… sorry about that hehe. Thanks for coming?" The young girls face was flustered, an arm locked around her sister's neck to keep the blonde from descending off the mattress.

Naruto flashed his signature grin and a quick thumbs up. "So, what's up?"

Uncertainty flitted across Ruby's face as she glanced between the two shirtless boys now in her room. "Well uh, see we were wondering…"

"About Kakashi's class tonight," Shikamaru finished. The dark haired teen eased the door shut before leaning against it with a yawn and crossing his arms.

"How would you know that already?" Weiss exclaimed, eyes flashing at the apparent dismissal. "If you knew we'd ask why not just say something after class?"

The young Nara glanced at the heiress incredulously. "Really? Isn't it obvious." The arrayed blank stares inspired a sigh as he continued. "Troublesome… Well first, I was hoping I'd be able to sleep before giving a seminar. Second, Naruto admitted to working with Kakashi before, and it was fairly obvious that our team knew what was going on the whole time."

Weiss crossed her arms over her nightie, "hmmph."

Jaune leapt from his seat, pulling at the team as the two girls held him back. "So you Knew that was going to happen? Pyrrha could have died! He didn't even explain, why Pyrrha when you guys were in on it."

"It had to be Pyrrha." Naruto's gaze was soft as he glanced between the redhead and her Captain. When no one spoke up, he pressed on. "Pyrrha is a celebrity, an accomplished fighter and the poster girl of everything combat school teaches, right?"

Ren and Weiss slowly nodded before Blake jumped in. "He was making an example of her. But why?"

Shikamaru nodded soberly. "He already told you. Like Naruto said, Pyrrha is famous. On paper she's the most accomplished fighter in our year. Kakashi needed to make a point of showing all of you that even your best isn't always enough."

"You say that like you're not students like the rest of us." Yang was sprawled on her sister's bed, chin resting on her hands as she shot daggers at the two boys, a hint of cleavage peeking between her arms.

"If we weren't familiar with his style you wouldn't be keeping us here right now would you?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as the rest sat in silent contemplation.

Naruto was silent, doing his best to neither let his gaze drift to the perfect curves not so subtly revealed above him, nor pace out a scene for his latest chapter. _"She probably doesn't even she's doing that!"_

But Jaune was insistent. "That still doesn't explain that explosion! He's a teacher he shouldn't have gone far and hurt a student. Pyrrha's lucky she-"

"If Kakashi-sensei wanted to hurt Pyrrha she wouldn't be sitting here." Naruto barked as he glared at his fellow blond.

Shikamaru glanced around the room resignedly. "Did any of you even try to piece this together before waking us up again? Or even listen to him afterwards?" The two teams exchanged blank looks before shaking their heads unanimously.

Even Naruto was getting tired. "It needed to be decisive." More blank stares. He couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do when Kakashi stopped pulling punches. "Kakashi wants to shake you. He's not worried about form or technique or how good you are at tests. He'll push us to our limits and then push harder, exhaust our Aura and make us keep fighting so we'll know how to do it when we have no other choice."

"That's… Insane!" Anger and despair danced across Jaune's face as he stared at Naruto. "How is he even allowed to do that?!"

"It does seem a bit extreme." Ren added

Nora was practically bouncing. "EXTREEEME! I love it!"

"Actually it's kind of inspired." All eyes were on Blake as she fixed her gaze on the two members of Team SINA. After a moment she shifted to the other students in the room. "How many of us have much real fighting experience? We won't be able to just stop a fight when our Aura is low in the real world."

Everyone nodded thoughtfully, save Jaune. "Well I'm going to talk to Ozpin anyway. There's no way he could know about this."

"Jaune..." Pyrrha's voice was soft as she tugged on his sleeve. "This is a good thing, trust me."

"But-"

"Jaune. For the first time in, years, I'm not the Invincible Girl. I like it, and I want to keep learning from Kakashi-sensei."

"Who Cares!" Nora's eyes were sparkling as she dove for the other two members of her team. "Weren't you listening? We finally have a teacher that understands me! We get to push it! Hurt things! Break stuff…"

The way that last comment trailed off, everyone that could shuffled away from the hyperactive ginger in the room. There was a look in her eye even more crazed than normal. Even Naruto leaned back a bit. _"Is this what I'm like when we start training…?"_ The blond shrugged before refocusing on the conversation.

Jaune shook his head with sigh before glancing at the two former shinobi. "Well I guess that's that… Thanks guys." On queue, Team JNPR rose and filtered out of the room. Pyrrha's arm slung across Nora as they made their way to bed, with Shikamaru quickly following suit.

The door abruptly creaked shut as Naruto tried to leave, Blake's hand on the heavy wood panel. "Not so fast."

The temperature in room seemed to drop, the air suddenly heavy as a chill rolled up his spine. Naruto gulped, "what's wrong girls?" He could feel the killer intent spike as Team RWBY surrounded him at the door. " _Something tells me even if I escape right now this isn't going to end…"_

Yang leaned in close, dangerously close. Her smile and voice Way too sweet to be sincere. "Why do you have that on your shoulder there Hotshot?"

" _Oooh! I hate it when she does this...!"_ The blond scanned the faces around him, looking for any kind of clue as to what he could say to leave the room intact. He followed the gaze to the shoulder RWBY were all staring at, eyes flaring in realization. "It's a team thing, Shikamaru has one too. Didn't you see it?"

"Of Course We Saw It!" Weiss was visibility shaking, and livid. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she had her rapier in hand, the tip leveled dangerously at her classmate's chest.

Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the heiress's outburst. "Really Snowflake? This is dramatic even for you."

The young Schnee pressed her blade too the blond's chest, stopping just before parting skin. "If it's a team thing… Then why do we have one?"

Naruto's eyes widened as the question sunk in. "Aww crap he he…" The ninjas features stretched into a sheepish grin as he reached his arms back, completely ignoring both the sword and flushed looks as he stretched out his heavily toned torso. "Is That what you girls are all upset about? It's just a seal."

Blake's eyes piqued with cautious curiosity. "What is that, a Semblance?"

Weiss flicked her blade irritably. "Whatever it is, I want it gone!"

"Yeah!" Ruby piped up, her eyes oddly panicked. "Our dad will kill me if he finds out I got a tattoo already!"

Naruto turned to Blake. "Not quite, closer to those scrolls we used in class today, and…" Naruto shifted his gaze back to the rather heated Ice-Flower. "… it's just Aura, not a tattoo. But if they were a problem you could have said so days ago!"

"Aura?"

"DAYS AGO!"

The blond flinched as the girls answered in unison. "Well yeah, you got them when we got off the airship, duh." He tried vainly to clear the ringing from his ears. "You mean neither of you noticed them in the dozen times you changed before now?"

"Do you think about my sister changing clothes a lot?" Yang asked, a dangerous edge to her tone as she crowded him. It did not help that there seemed to be glints of red in her normally lilac eyes.

"No!" Naruto snapped, crowing Yang right back.

Ruby started flailing her arms, panic creeping back into her eyes. "Guys, guys...! People are trying to sleep."

"You two are about as subtle as a pair of Boarbatusks," Blake added.

Naruto simply glared at the girls as he pressed his back into the door, hissing between his teeth. "Well I'm sorry I'm not a very considerate hostage!"

All four girls blushed briefly at the reproach.

"Naruto...?" Ruby had planted herself on the floor across from him, her eyes wide and bright as she whimpered. "…you can get rid of them right?"

He tried to look away. "Damnit, not the puppy dog look!

Blake was incredulous. "You mean that actually works?"

"Only if you're adorable." Yang brooded.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, eyes flicking towards Weiss. "She's not going to like it."

The Schnee's eyes widened. "You don't mean...!"

"Uh-huh."

"No!"

"You're call."

"You filthy, rotten, no good-!"

"Hunk?" He finished.

"SCOUNDREL!"

"Wait." Blake's hands shot out to either side, muffling them both. Amber eyes were bearing down on Naruto. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

He felt himself shrinking into the door, eyes darting between the less than friendly faces arrayed against him. "They… only come on the same way they go on."

Weiss flushed scarlet, while Yang looked like she was having a second birthday. "Weiss, you Tease! What would the people in Atlas sa-"

Yang froze. All eyes shifted to Ruby as the young girl stayed sitting on the floor. Naruto worries he may lose control of himself. _"I am the master of my own bladder. I am the master of my own bladder…."_

Her voice was sweet. Too sweet. "Ruby… where's Your little mark?"

The blond shinobi was silently panicking as his mind raced backwards through the last couple days, straining his five senses to try and remember just where he had…

The young squad-leader rose to her feet slowly, both hands reaching around to adjust her pajamas to reveal the strange inky pattern just above her hip.

" _That was close…"_

Yang's entire body seemed to relax, her lilac eyes shifting back to the boy trapped in her room. "That could have been very bad for you, you know that right?" She couldn't help but smile at his emphatic nods. "Good."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the picture of righteous feminine fury that was sent Yang Xiao Long. She was a batch of crazy he'd never quite seen before. Softer than Coco, more laid back than Sakura and-

He pushed the last image from his mind. _"Maybe I need to take up Kakashi and Ozpin about that brain/aura scan thing. It doesn't seem healthy to find fits of rage, sadism, or right hooks attractive…_

* * *

A few minutes later Team RWBY finally had their room to themselves. With all day's excitement it was the first time they had had to unwind and do their own thing. For Ruby, that meant, well, napping; For Blake, it was curling up with one of her books; For Yang it was just a few minutes to relax and brush her hair. Which left Weiss… pacing?

The young girl's eyes were furtive as she shuffled back and forth between the beds, her hands tucked under her arms. "I feel… dirty."

Yang couldn't help but smirk from her bunk. "Because someone touched you, because it was a boy, because he was cute, or because you asked him to?"

I'm an instant Weiss's arms her at her sides, stomping her foot as she leaned towards the blonde. "All, -er, None of them!

"Well done Yang, at least you'd admit he's cute." Blake's voice was flat, but she managed to make her point without missing a beat or looking up from her book. Not that it saved her from the large pillow wrapping around the bunk to connect with her passive face.

"Don't start."

Weiss finally yielded and slumped into her bed. "Even if he is attractive, that doesn't make him any less incorrigible. What do you think Ruby?"

The would-be Huntress startled awake briefly at her name. "Hehe, huh, what...?"

"Oh come on Weiss," Yang interrupted. "We all saw him; you can't say you weren't impressed by that body."

"He is incredibly fit even by Huntsman standards." Blake added.

Ruby meanwhile was struggling in vain to separate herself from her pillow. "Wha-what are we talking about?"

"Naruto," the others answered in unison.

"Oh… hmmph. I like him. He's kinda what I imagined having a big brother would be like…"

Yang's face softened listening to her sister as the young girl slipped back into her dreams. _"Of course you would think like that Ruby…"_ All small smile graced Yang's lips as she thought back over the antics of past few days. As she thought more about the boy behind some of their most interesting moments she could see why Ruby would say it. Then an image of their dad crept to mind. _"Nope! Not a chance, that is Not something I need in my head right now."_

* * *

AN: My most sincere apologies to all of you that this has taken so long. I could give you half a dozen reasons why I haven't updated but it really comes down to writer's block, and then being without my regular computer. Its not fun being a windows guy and then having to write (and edit) with either a Mac (shiver...) or on a mobile phone lol. Hopefully you all enjoy this update, it's a bit subtler than normal but hey, if we fought monsters every chapter they'd get far less exciting right. Anyway, as usual please feel free to follow, fave, and REVIEW. Later Nerds!


	8. Ch 7: Discovery

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY are the property of Kishimoto, and Rooster Teeth. This is a private non-commercial spinoff. But if Rooster teeth wants to offer me a job I'll work for living expenses the first three months on a handshake! All right's reserved by their original owners.

* * *

Shadows and Dust: Chapter 7

Groans met the simultaneous buzzing of four alarm clocks scattered around the room.

"Owww… My girls Still hurt!" Yang slowly pulled herself upright in her bunk, arms wrapped tightly around her aching chest.

Weiss whimpered as she swung her legs out from her comforter, kneading her calves as she squeezed her eyes shut. "My legs haven't felt like this since my early dance lessons."

"Morphine! I need morphine!" Ruby wailed from her bed, body hanging limp off the edge of her bunk. "Yang what's wrong with you! We were Running yesterday not weight-training!"

The blonde's eyes flared crimson, biting her words out through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't Expect you to understand Ruby. You. Don't. Bounce."

Weiss's words were curt as she tried to keep the pain from her soft voice. "Well, at least now we know why Naruto told you to wear a training bra yesterday, as inappropriate as it seemed."

Yang could feel her face burning even under her flaring Semblance. Before she'd let him go after Kakashi-sensei's first class, Yang had made sure that Team RWBY got any heads up he had on what would happen in Kakashi's classes. Yesterday, after weeks of no class, they'd gotten just that, and it had taken every ounce of control Yang had not to hit him in the middle of Professor Peach's class.

Naruto didn't tell them much, just said they'd want water, good shoes… then she saw him giving her a once over. After a moment he'd told her to wear a training bra. Ruby, of course, had snickered while Weiss and Blake tried to keep their faces as stoic as possible.

" _Jerk could have told me why."_ The blonde seethed to herself.

Ruby cried crocodile tears as she slid from her bunk, falling to the floor in a heap and rolling across the rug. "It burns! Yang help it burns! This has never happened before!"

Kakashi had made them run. For hours. Then they ran some more. To make it worse, he'd had Naruto's teammate Choji set the pace! Now, Yang wasn't one to judge; after all Ruby could throw a punch and she was the smallest person in Beacon. But she didn't think someone that big could run that hard!

The older sister's smirk twisted into a grimace as she hugged herself tighter. "I warned you depending on your Semblance would backfire one day."

Ruby stuck out her tongue at the 'I told you so,' pulling her eyelid down as she mocked her sister. "And how many hours did Dad have to drill dodging into your head because you just wanted to block with Your Semblance?"

"Hold on." Weiss's heel shot out, pinning her partner in place. "You mean to tell me you never did an endurance run at Signal without using your Semblance, so CHOJI was able to outpace you?"

The team's youngest member went doe-eyed, nodding her head vigorously as she subtly tried to free herself.

"Typical."

Yang couldn't help but feel bad having her thoughts echoed out loud by the heiress. It sounded like something CRDL would say about Choji… "Hey um, guys…" her eyes drifted around their room. "Where's Blake?"

* * *

( _Meanwhile)_

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile as she sat in the cafeteria alone, sipping at her tea in the early morning. It hadn't been hard to slip away quietly that morning, after their class with Kakashi-sensei they were all rather exhausted. Pyrrha was amazed at the effort they'd put in; it was the first time she'd ever seen Nora truly spent.

The shield-maiden's smile slipped for a moment as she thought back to Jaune. He really had done his best, and technically he'd saved the rest of the class from running even more when he vomited in class. After all, the instructor's exacts words had been; "Congratulations, the first student has vomited. You're officially half way done."

Pyrrha was pulled out of her musing as a figure quietly sat across from her, lowering their head onto the table.

"Ah, good morning Blake. Feeling ready for an early start as well I see?"

The quiet girl tilted her head up ever so slightly to meet her gaze, shaking her head slowly. "It's quieter basically anywhere but my room. Think of waking up to three squabbling Nora's."

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh they can't be so bad. I'm sure you'll be thankful for their enthusiasm more than you think. I for one enjoy having so much energy around me. It makes me feel engaged."

When Blake merely laid her head back down Pyrrha simply sighed. _"She certainly isn't one to project or share now is she...?"_

"Here." There was a faint clinking as Pyrrha slid a warm cup across the table. "Have some of this tea, it'll make you feel better in a few minutes.

She couldn't help the soft grin that formed as one of her new friends finally began to perk up. There was a notable shine in Blake's eyes as her nostrils flared at the ginger tea. Pyrrha had rediscovered the simple home remedy after her, match, with Kakashi their first week. Not only did it help with aches and pains, but also discomfort of a more… intimate nature when she'd needed it.

They sat quietly there for some time. Ironically it was Blake that breached the comfortable silence. "Thank you Pyrrha, my team just doesn't seem as… focused as you and I are."

The other girl was visibly shocked. "I'm not sure I know what you're referring to Blake. Weiss is likely the most scholarly student in the class."

"And Ruby and Yang?"

Pyrrha pursed her lips briefly. "While they may not be the most studious, your teammates are near the top in all our practical classes and assignments. Besides, enjoying one's downtime is never time wasted-"

"Helloooo!" As if on cue, Nora skipped up to the table before plopping down beside Pyrrha, the other members of their teams slowly limping in after. The orange-haired girl's eyes lit up at the small tea pot on the table. "Ooooh, Pyrrha is that your special tea?!" She leaned in quietly before pointing at the others. "I'm not sure you made enough for everyone…"

Yang was next to arrive, arms still wrapped under her chest. "Did I hear Pyrrha has a specialty? Eh, eh?"

A muffled groan was the only sound from Blake as Pyrrha tried to force a grin. _"Maybe I spoke too soon?"_

Nora's head nearly did a one-eighty as she spun around to see the blonde. "Yang, what's wrong with your boobs?"

Yang's eye's flashed. "They hurt! Seriously, doesn't anyone else here understand this problem! We were running for hours and frankly this is a heavy burden to bear."

"Pfffffffffft" Nora waved off the outburst, with a raspberry. "You should wrap like I do! Seriously you don't notice and Ren's even gotten really good at tying the bandages for me.

Silence

Ruby poked her head out from down the bench, a hint on pink across her nose. "Umm Nora? I thought you two weren't…"

It was the other girls turn to blush. "We're not! Well not, together together. We've been friends for forever and that would just be weird."

"That's even worse!" Yang's hands shook the table as they crashed down. "No offense to Ren…"

"None taken."

"…but if any guy tried to give me a hand like that without dinner I'd slap him with it. Unless he was cute and in a uniform. Me-Ow, my hands are up officer."

Nora slipped in behind Ren as the group looked to her for an answer. "Ren they're looking at me funny make them stop! Their like lions!"

Blake's head shot up from the table. "Who's meowing, it wasn't me I swear!"

All eye's shot from Nora to the resident ninja, Weiss's eyebrow rose. "Are you alright?"

Blake's eyes shot back down to the book she had brought with her. "It's nothing, never mind."

Ruby blinked at the awkward exchange, standing up on the bench and looking around. "Hey isn't Naruto's friend Choji usually in here or the kitchen by now?"

Ren nodded thoughtfully. "Usually yes, but I haven't heard or seen any of them since our run for Kakashi-sensei."

Nora's eye's glazed over, tension spreading to every fibre of her body before she torpedoed away. "He's not here? PANCAKES!"

* * *

( _Meanwhile)_

Naruto dropped to his knees, hands shaking as he puked his guts out. His teammates were all holding their heads as they appeared in the humid bog, but there were no words to describe the abrupt wave of exhaustion that rushed over him every time he had to transport everyone over a long distance. He couldn't even say where they'd moved to, but seeing as his hands couldn't stop, he knew it wasn't Vale at least.

"Still letting that one kick your ass, eh Knucklehead?"

Naruto practically flew to his feet, wiping the corner of his mouth as he glowered at the older huntsman. "This from a tired old buzzard. I'd like to see You haul three guys across two continents in an instant!"

Qrow merely shrugged. "No thanks kid, I'd rather travel the old fashioned way; see the sites meet a few tavern girls along the way."

Naruto could hear the muffled squelching of footsteps as his team regained their composure.

It was Shikamaru that spoke up. "Troublesome… Qrow what do you want?" Shikamaru questioned. "You're not usually one to get help whether you need it or not."

Qrow's face turned grim. "Because Ozpin trusts you…" His eyes shifted to Naruto, "…and because of all the people I know, no one else vanishes quite like you four."

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop and chuckle at the jab. _"It's not like I went That far when I snuck out."_

The young Nara narrowed his gaze at the Huntsman. "That part I figured out already. But you haven't said what the Mission is."

Qrow was already walking away, his tattered cloak muted in the heavy morning mist. "It's easier if I show you. Have your scrolls ready, but stay quiet, it's not far."

All four nodded as SINA took off into the trees, their companion shaking his head as he flipped up his collar, trudging silently across the marsh. "They just can't stay on the ground can they?"

Not one of them made a sound as they traversed the swamp. Like Shikamaru had said, Qrow wouldn't reach out unless he absolutely had to. So if Qrow wanted help, something big was going on, and he wasn't about to question it. _"I wonder if this has something to do with-?"_

Qrow signalled them to stop. True to his word, it was less than an hour since they'd arrived.

"Up ahead, you'll want footage."

Naruto and Shikamaru glanced at Kiba with a nod. The Inuzuka's eyes slitted further, his nails extending into claws as he sniffed the air. "There's plenty of people over there. Probably 20 and… Faunus? Even more than there are people actually."

All eyes shifted to Qrow. While it wasn't unheard of for humans and Faunus to partner up, legally or otherwise, the same rules usually didn't apply in larger groups.

Qrow gave a nod, reaching in his jacket for a sip from his flask. "The real kicker is what they're doing."

All four teens filed in beside their impromptu leader, waiting expectantly. Qrow inclined his head towards the clearing.

As they circled the small pseudo-island, Naruto was amazed; both at the ingenuity of the base, and the tenacity to build it there. The whole thing was a network of modules, sturdy for long term use, but still mobile enough for even a single shuttle to transport each unit. Most of the area was even sheltered from above by the large swamp trees in the water around it, with the exposed center left open and untouched. In other words, it was accessible if you wanted to get in, but you'd never notice it if you weren't looking. To have it in the center of the bog made stumbling upon it even more unlikely.

" _Woah… this is like something that creep Orochimaru would use."_

There was another signal from Qrow; guard ahead. Naruto couldn't help but sneer a bit as Shikamaru slipped to the front of the formation. Faunus or not, no White Fang thug could escape Shikamaru at dawn.

In another life the blond would have felt bad for the Faunus, crook or not. Watching those black tendrils slide towards one of the buildings and around someone's throat to creep him out. Now, it was just one more tool to get his friends back from a mission in one piece.

Naruto and Kiba were on top of the crony before he hit the ground, slouching the unconscious stag-person just inside the door of the module.

Qrow was already passing them, the Huntsman pulling the scroll from Shikamaru's grip as his hands danced over the holo-console.

"Excuse me Qrow, Sir, do you mind?"

The scythe-wielder's eye's widened slightly even as Choji subtly crowded him out of the way. The large boy's eyes hovered on the display for a few moments, before, with a few choice commands, a series of video files were projected forward.

With the door 'secured,' Shikamaru spoke up again. "Just what are we looking at?"

Qrow spun a chair out for himself, planting himself to face the door as he took another swig from his flask. "That kid, is highly classified Mistral tech, and potentially the most problematic insurgency device to date."

Naruto's mind was racing. "So you mean they're actually-?"

"Yeah," Qrow deadpanned. "They're somehow blocking, or negating Aura. Which means no one in the vicinity can use their Semblance, or activate Dust either. They've also figured out that it makes you less noticeable, but not invisible, to Grimm."

Choji's jaw slacked. "That, that's insane."

The Huntsman's face was like stone. "It's a really big problem."

"But not entirely unheard of." Naruto interjected.

All four turned to stare at Naruto, Qrow's eyes narrowing. "Meaning?"

"This, or something similar anyway, was done back home." Naruto studied the screen closely, spinning the strange wearable device to examine it from different angles. "It was a type of sealing, like what you've seen Kakashi and I use, but on an entirely different level. Pervy-Sage knew how to do it, and it's what kept…" The blond faltered for a moment, his right hand clenching his stomach. "It's part of what kept me from becoming the nightmare I could have been."

Before Naruto could finish, Qrow was inches from his face, staring him down. "Could you reverse it? Or at least reverse-engineer it."

"Not myself no," Naruto answered with a hesitant step back. "You know we don't fully understand what makes Aura different from chakra. Even if we did, I told you that's more complex than anything I know."

Kiba however was skeptical, arms crossed as he staired at the senior agent in front of them. "That seems problematic yeah, but your faults for relying on one system." Seeing Qrow's jaw set, he pressed on. "I mean, proximity alerts, thermal, they'd deal with Grimm and people respectively. I realize I'm a bit of an exception but we Inuzuka can trace both smell and chakra with our noses."

"It doesn't make a difference now does it?" Qrow set his shoulders, grabbing the scroll and pressing it into Shikamaru's hands. "You need to get this-"

"Oh Qrow… did you not think this through, or do you just have a bad memory?"

* * *

( _Back at Beacon)_

Something was definitely up. Every member of Teams RWBY and JNPR could feel it. In even just the few weeks they'd been at Beacon, one thing had been made clear, an unwritten law in regards to Naruto and Choji. They. Never. Missed. Breakfast.

She'd never admit it, but Yang couldn't help but be concerned. The guy might be a pain in her ass, but there was something about him she couldn't put her finger on. Not that she knew much about him or his teammates, or at least nothing that mattered. Besides their relationship with the new professor and talking like senior students they didn't seem like anything other that combat-school students.

It wasn't like any of them had been anti-social or anything, but they were really good at not talking about themselves. Well, except Naruto. The guy never stopped talking about his ramen, "badass battle-cloak," or how great a Huntsman he was going to be after Beacon. A small smile graced her face, his energy was infectious. The conversation cut back through the blonde's thoughts, Ren's voice forcing her to quickly scan around the table.

"They do tend to keep to themselves in their down time. Do any of us know where they may be?"

Looks passed around the table as the two teams shook their heads. "Maybe they're not feeling well and just staying in their rooms?" Pyrrha suggested weakly.

"Or skipping," Weiss muttered, drawing mixed looks of confusion and disapproval from the group.

"Why would you think that?!" Ruby exclaimed, slightly dismayed. "It's not like they've missed any classes so far."

"Hmmph, have you Met those guys? Their captain is a slacker, one of them has an Obvious eating disorder, and at least one brooding Faunus and possibly another who's already a trouble-maker."

Blake reared from her seat, her nails digging into the table as she glowered at her teammate. "At does difference does it make if any of them are Faunus?"

I'm just saying… "Weiss waved her hand dismissively, her eyes icy, "… that while we may not know much about them, what we do know speaks volumes."

By this point the other students were finally filtering into the mess hall, Team JNPR glancing down in embarrassment for confrontation. Yang's face fell. "That's pretty cold Weiss."

"We… could just find out?" Ruby's eyes darted between her monochrome teammates, cautiously inserting herself between both girls. "I mean; it's not like we don't know where they sleep right? If they aren't there, we go to Plan B.

The blonde's grin readily returned to her face as Yang bear-hugged her sister from behind. "My hero! You little peacekeeper you."

"Hngh!"

Blake's scowl slowly began to fade as her attention shifted to the sisters. "Just what's Plan B?"

Ruby burst forward from her sister's embrace, finger pointed accusingly at her amber-eyed teammate. "DON'TPRESSUREMEI'MWORKINGONIT!"

Yang flashed between Jaune and Pyrrha, arms draped casually across their shoulders. Her eyes glinted and her voice carried an underlying sense of mischief. "Soo… do you guys want in on our impromptu and very unsanctioned investigation? 3:1 odds of us doing some B&E…!"

Nora perked up at that, her eyes shining behind cheeks stuffed with pancake. The small redhead made an impossible gulp and she braced her arms on the table. "Does that mean we get to break the door in?!"

"Absolutely-!"

"Not," Blake deadpanned, using her whole body to cut off her enthusiastic and curvaceous partner.

Jaune blushed faintly at the girl's proximity. "N-no thanks Yang. We um… we uh got to get to the simulator this morning. I promised Nora we could uh, work on our team attacks before class."

Yang's smile widened at the awkward boyish response, even more so at the faint burning sensation on the back of her head. _"Oh Pyrrha! I never pegged you for the jealous type~"_

Nora's eyes started darting back and forth between the two blondes. "What! You never said we-!"

"Would get to use it all morning," Ren finished quickly as he covered Nora's mouth. "I know. You must be thrilled. Let's not miss out on any of our time."

There was twister of rose petals as Ruby hurtled over the tables, her face within inches of her partner's and a finger pointed menacingly between the heiress' eyes. "You told me there was No Such Thing As A Simulator Room!"

The young Schnee batted the hand away, leaning into to match stares with the younger girl. "Well of course I did. If I hadn't you wouldn't do anything else!"

Yang's infectious grin was soon replaced with a pout as their friends abruptly escaped the hall. The blonde thumbed towards JNPR as she glanced back to Blake, "what was that about?

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose as she attempted to tune out the two girls beside her. "Do you really have to ask?

A few minutes later, the four would-be-Huntresses were approaching the aforementioned dorm room that belonged to the mysterious Team SINA. Blake glanced over Ruby's head skeptically as the girl lead the way. "Explain to me why all four of us needed to do this?"

"The last time Yang opened their door Naruto threw a knife at her," the hooded girl snickered as the wandered down the hallway.

"To be fair," Yang continued, "I'm pretty 99% certain he was aiming for the doorway anyway."

Blake's eyebrow slowly rose upward as her eyes flicked back over her shoulder. "What'd you do?"

"She woke him up," Ruby responded quickly. "So I figured, if they are sick and sleeping it off, better safe than sorry."

"Right…" Blake answered, deliberately taking a step behind the blonde girl in question.

"What did I tell you?" Weiss added. "Testosterone fueled, dirty ruffians. We could be walking into a biohazard just opening that door too long."

The white-haired duelist quickly silenced herself however at the unanimous disapproving stares she received.

Ruby's reached out to knock with trepidation. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

There was a faint creaking, as the door shifted off its latch, but no answer. The door hadn't even been closed properly, much less locked.

Yang's hand latched onto her sister instinctively as the young girl's hands trembled on the door knob. "I've got your back little sister." She couldn't help but notice Blake leaning in beside her, while Weiss chose to hang back.

Ruby's voice had dropped to a whisper. "Are you guys ready for this?"

Yang could feel the electricity rolling up the small of her back, the hairs on her arms and neck rising in anticipation. "Absolutely. After all, curiosity only kills cats."

Blake scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The blonde blinked a few times, perplexed. "Huh, you really did grow up outside the kingdoms. I thought everyone knew what that meant…"

All three girls stepped forward together, pushing the squeaky door open as they stepped inside.

BANG!

"Gyahh!" They cried together.

Yang watched in horror as some sort of large canister exploded at their feet, a thick, pale orange goo flying up all over them, pinning them in the doorway What had started warm and slimy was already cooling, and turning rubbery at the same time, Yang could feel the heat building behind her eyes. _"So help me god, if this shit gets stuck in my hair...!"_

Blake alone, had managed to avoid the crude booby trap, calling upon her Semblance to shadow step out of the blast and leave the imprint of a clone in her place.

Their fearless leader though, was panicking in her restrictive state. "Eww gross! Blake get us out, Get Us Out, GETUSOUT!"

The young introvert stepped forward, shaking her head at the helplessness of her teammates. The clicking of her heels on the the floor was followed by a faint plinking sound. Blake froze. Before she could even set her foot down or retreat, there was a rushing sound as over half a dozen wires reeled themselves tight up around her, ominously familiar slips of paper hanging down inches apart from one another.

Ruby paled, and went still in her rubberized prison. "Are those…?"

"Uh-huh," Yang finished with a faint gulp.

Fear and anger danced for dominance in the dark girl's eyes. "Who Are these guys!"

"What are you three doing?" Weiss exclaimed as her heels finally stomped towards the commotion.

"Weiss! It's sticky get me out!" Ruby cried out again, realizing at least one of them wasn't stuck.

"I'll be right back, I left Myrtenaster on my bunk thinking we may have a quiet morning for a change.

The young redhead flushed under the glare of her sister. Yang's eyes were scarlet. "If this is in my hair, you're equally guilty."

Blake face was tensing, her normally passive expression changing into a strained grimace. "My leg is cramping."

"Hurry Weiss!"

A few moments later the girls breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the familiar clicking of heels in the hall. The young heiress flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder, the spinning of the action the only sound to accompany the thrust of her rapier into the heart of the orange mass.

There was a strange crackling sound, the odd rubber material's colour began to pale as hints of frost spread over its surface. Weiss' brow furrowed in concentration, and her voice took on that notorious curtness all Schnee had. "Go ahead Yang, carefully…"

"What's the big deal?" The blonde puzzled as she began flexing her arms and shoulders, the odd casing cracking open around her.

"Hmmph, if you just go bursting out of there, you'll trip one of the wires around Blake, and then we'll have a Real problem on our hands.

"Got it," she answered with a smirk. "No epic superhero poses." The young boxer continued to flex, the now frozen rubber fracturing and splintering around her toned form as pieces fell away.

"Umm... can you two hurry up please…?" Blake was beginning to stammer as she wobbled on her foot. "I'm not sure how long I can stay like this and I can't clear all these with my Semblance."

Yang winked and nodded, her arms now free to tear away at the casing around her sister. "How good's your aim today lil-sis?"

Ruby's silver eyes widened in realization of just what her sister was suggesting. "You really think that'll work?"

"If you don't miss yeah."

"Whatever you two are planning," Weiss interjected. "I suggest you do it before she slips."

The young captain nodded as she pulled her boots free. "Right! Blake, get ready to activate your Semblance, we'll aim for the window."

" _Our family would have made one Hell of an improv group"_ Yang kidded to herself, readying her arms in a classic high block.

Ruby leapt up to her sister, turning in the air to springboard off the blonde's readied forearms. A swirl of petals fluttering in her wake as the young teen corkscrewed through the air, latching onto Blake's outstretched hands as they shadow-stepped out of the wires. The momentum carried the to the far wall with a thump, a shadow of Blake already fading inside the taut wires.

Yang stretched herself out, kicking off the last of the rubber as she and Weiss entered the room proper. "Well, now we know why they didn't lock the… door."

All four girls looked around the room in fascination. It was immaculate. Strange… The desks were scattered around the walls of the room beside four matching closets, there were strange mats covering the entire floor and… the beds were gone. Or rather, it was almost like they'd been stripped down and pushed together in a large table surrounded by cushions.

"Well so much for your ruffian jab Weiss." Blake sneered as they explored the room.

Ruby eyes shot from one end of the room to the other. "Where the heck do they sleep? You don't think they're robots or something do you?"

"Of course not!" Weiss' nose wrinkled as she passed one of the closets. There was a stack of noodle cups outside the door. "Robots don't leave a smell."

"Or understand sarcasm," Yang added with a smirk. "Who's desk is who's you think?"

"Well we know this is Naruto's." Weiss answered, toeing one of the cups with disgust. "No one else can love noodles this much."

"I found Choji's!" Ruby exclaimed as she flashed across the room in a flutter of petals. "Oooooh there's a pastry book here! Oh my God, Yang these cakes look AMAZING!"

Yang's eyes went wide looking over her sister's shoulder. "I-is that a chocolate strawberry shortcake…"

"Right next to the three-layered triple chocolate surprise." The small girl whispered in awe.

There was a flash of light, and a crash at the windowsill. Yang could hear herself scream, her team doing the same. _"What the Fuck happened?!"_

* * *

Shikamaru could feel the hairs rising on the back of his neck. _"This isn't good."_

There was something about this woman, a calm regality he'd rarely seen anywhere else. Even as some sort of power flared around her eyes, her smile was calm. Sure the Hokage was intimidating when she wanted to be, but this was different…The calm was unnerving. And the guy in the mask that was with her was no joke either. Shikamaru may not be a jonin, but he knew the look, the walk, and this guy had it. Right down to the seemingly casual way he kept a hand on the hilt of his sword.

His suspicions were confirmed with a quick glance at Qrow. They outnumbered the pair more than 2:1, and he was on full lockdown.

Qrow's jaw clenched. "Naruto, you four need to leave, now. Can you do it?"

Naruto was gnashing his teeth, eyes fixed on the newcomers. "Not yet, I need more time."

Shikamaru's eyes shifted back to the woman at the sound of her heels clinking on the whitewashed floor… Her voice was slow, sultry. "Qrow, Qrow, Qrow… I'd heard ravens were supposed to be good luck? Tsk, tsk. And bringing little kids with you? Sounds more like an omen of death. Adam dear."

"My pleasure."

There was a red flash as Shikamaru leapt back instinctively, arms raised in front of his face. But Naruto was already in front of him, his reinforced bracers bound tightly on the half-drawn scarlet blade.

There was a smirk on the guy's lips. "Not bad kid, you're fast. Too bad it's not enough!" Adam fell backward, the change in momentum forcing Naruto over his head with a front kick.

"Then try this!" Kiba leapt forward with a snarl, dual-broadswords thrusting down in a pincer on their opponent. "Naruto, we can buy you time but you gotta get us out of here!"

Qrow moved to engage, drawing his sword only to spin on his heel as three arrows embedded themselves in the floor at his feet.

The woman's eyes shone with a strange glow as she stood, bow in hand. "Now Qrow you didn't forget about me did you? I can't let Adam have all the fun after all."

There was a searing heat as Qrow knelt behind his blade, a wave of fire cutting off their only exist, while forcing Qrow on the defensive.

The Huntsman smirked. "Naw I just don't like hitting women, being known as a drunk is bad enough." With that he leapt forward, his sword readied behind him. "Hey Choji, Shikamaru! It's feeling a little crowded in here!"

"Right." The two friends answered unanimously. Shikamaru hit a compartment on his vest before throwing his knives in different corners of the room. The small wires glowed a brilliant crimson, as the knives embedded themselves in opposite corners of the sealing.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" There was a loud band as Choji rammed his palms upward, the sudden pressure rupturing the hot now-weakened welds on the module.

Shikamaru's eyes scanned the room, retracting his knives with a flourish. "Naruto, I know it's not your style, but we'll cover you. You just get that jutsu ready, got it?"

A nod was the only answer he needed. The shadow-user hit a different compartment on his vest, a clear blue energy radiating out as the knives flashed towards Qrow. Fire met ice in a plume of mist even as six shadows darted out through the roof.

Shikamaru landed half a step behind Qrow, his eyes focused on the strange woman in front of them. Kiba would get better back-up from Choji, and if this woman specialized in Dust, this was the fight he would be the most help in. But there was something off here, some move on the board he just wasn't seeing. " _Crystalline projectiles fired from a bow, a strange dark-haired woman that recognized Qrow, and put him on edge even with odds in his favour… This has to be-!"_

"Well aren't you a clever boy." Her golden eyes fixed on the Nara, leaving feelings of excitement and dread deep in the young Nara's gut.

Shikamaru's mind was racing as the woman's bow split into a pair of identical swords. _"We need to leave, sooner rather than later."_

"My my Qrow, maybe I was wrong. You have just the most clever and interesting little posse it seems. Two of them are even kind of cute, it's a shame we'll have to kill them." There was an odd sneer spreading over her face, and before he could react, fire filled his vison.

Adam dove forward once again at the young swordsman opposite him, his blade flying even as the occasional rifle shot sounded. "Yeah, not bad kid. Too bad I've seen this style so many time, you don't have a trick I haven't seen."

Kiba snarled even as his Semblance began to make itself known. His nails and canines elongating while his eyes grew even more slitted. "Oh yeah? Try this!" At the last second before striking, Zangetsume collapsed into its pistol forms, the young shinobi spinning his grip to trap his opponent's weapons in Zangetsume's blade-busters.

Even through the mask, Adams's shock was apparent, leaving his torso wide open to Kiba's mule kick to the ribs. Adam skidded back with a snarl even as Kiba turned his momentum into a backwards tumble. "Choji now!"

There was a buzzing like angry bee's as the air over Kiba's head lit up like fireflies, Choji's Sanagi leaving a spray of bullets no one could avoid forever.

Adam gnashed his teeth as Wilt glowed in his hand. The masked man winced as a few rounds clipped his legs and shoulders, but he managed to catch most on the blade. "You think you're clever? Well, have it back!"

Kiba's eyes went wide, the raw power coming off of that blade radiated on the air itself, like stray static, or heat off of a fire. It was close, and for an instant Kiba closed his eyes, even braced as he was, he wouldn't make it. Suddenly the buzzing was back, even as he braced himself for death he could feel a sharp pulling as his whole body was yanked backwards.

"I thought you were supposed to be the perceptive one?" Choji's eyes were grim as the cable on his weapon reeled itself back in, his axe in hand and ready for the next exchange. His eyes didn't falter even as a new explosion echoed elsewhere in the clearing. "You need a minute?"

Without waiting for an answer the armoured Akimichi was off, Sanagi's spinning blade glowing golden in the otherwise murky swamp. The long weapon spun with a dexterity that would shock anyone unfamiliar with it, or its user. Basically anything within two-meters of Choji was a sphere of death, the axe twirled in circles, forcing Adam to retreat or risk a devastating blow.

Just when there seemed to be an opening, both struck at once, Choji catching the blade right on his own, and with a pull of the trigger sparks flew as the chain-axe ground on its adversary.

There was a series of BANGS even as Adam smirked, Blush had gone off in his reverse grip, straight at Choji's side.

"GUYS!"

Kiba's eyes shot up at the sound of the familiar grating voice. He made his move, dive tackling through Choji's legs to sweep their adversary even as the larger boy slammed his forehead protector into the other man's mask.

In moments the four shinobi were all in arms reach, Qrow firing a few extra rounds to hold their opponents at bay. Naruto's face strained as he reached out for Kiba and Shikamaru, the familiar yellow glow enveloping them as the sensation of weightlessness took hold.

Shikamaru heard a distant swish, but the source was distorted even as their familiar room began forming around them. The captain's eyes narrowed when Naruto came back into focus.

Naruto was deathly pale but standing, if only barely. His signature smug grim plastered across his face. "I'd like to see the bastard do that."

* * *

AN: Alright so, I managed to get back into a 1 month turn around on chapters so good stuff right?! Anyway, just a couple housekeeping notes and what not here.

First of all, I'd like to thank a couple of you for reminding me I was a bit low on RWBY content. I'm trying to correct that but I make no guarantees going forward. Let's be honest, dropping ninja's in Remnant, most of the action is going to center on the new comers, that just makes literary sense. You have the central protagonists and support characters

Secondly, while I appreciate feedback I need to put a few things out there. Yes, the ninjas took a power cut, and I explained it last chapter. There will be more depth added later, but I'm aware of the lore. That said, I'm making decisions of artistic license to reconcile two universes here in a way that makes sense to me, if you want to reject that premise or pairing etc., that's your decision but that's how it is. If you want to read about a Gary Sue Naruto this just isn't the place for it, sorry.

Anyway, next time nerds! XD


	9. Ch 8: Bloodied and Bruised

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY are the property of Kishimoto, and Rooster Teeth. This is a private non-commercial spinoff. But they say imitation is sincerest form of flattery right?

 **This story is now** **RATED M** **for potentially graphic images**

Xxx

Shadows and Dust: Chapter 8

Cinder's eyes flashed as she scanned the databank's recent files, the smell of smouldering hair and flesh wafting around her. "Well, it turns out we didn't lose nearly as much as I feared after all."

"What are you talking about?" Adam's nose wrinkled as he stepped over the charred body of the so-called watchman Cinder had made an example of. Behind him the camp was abuzz. The ostentatious exchange had paralyzed the camp, but Cinder's overt show of force and sent them into a frenzy out of fear of the matriarch.

"I mean, my masked crusader, that they only made a copy of what our teams have been working on. They didn't find why, or have time to corrupt the original files. In other words… They have nothing."

"Don't you think knowing that much is enough to create a nuisance for this 'plan' of yours?"

The dark-haired woman turned with a smile, gracefully tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Hardly. What good does it do knowing to look for a ghost, if you don't know where you should be looking?"

"Hn." The tall Faunus continued to scan the area around him, fingers subtly drumming the pommel of his weapon. "I still can't believe you let all of them go, wounded or not. Especially that Huntsman."

Cinder's smile widened as she stepped closer to her brooding commander, forcing his gaze down into her smouldering eyes. "I thought I explained this? They have nothing, and we knew this was a temporary facility from the start. Killing or capturing them would simply draw more attention to our plans." She pressed her hand to his chest, letting a slow warmth emanate from her palm as she leaned in closer. "What did you think of our guests by the way?"

A slight tightening of the jaw was the only visible indicator of the swordsman's reaction. "They're good. Really good. It's obvious they were stalling or that fight could have gone differently. But they're too young to be Huntsman, and their fighting styles don't line up with academy training either."

"My thoughts exactly. Emerald dear?"

"Yes m'lady?" The lithe young woman stepped out from the shadows and immediately dropped the Grimm mask twirling on her finger.

"Send word to Atlas and Vacuo. We are to continue as planned, I'll speak to my Sister here. Also, get another message out. It seems dawn will break over Vale afterall."

"Yes Ma'am."

Another figure stepped into the light of the small lab, restlessly tousling his ashen hair. "I still think we could have taken the punks if nothing else."

A faint, fond smirk slipped over Cinder's features. "Oh Mercury, patience. You'll get your chance, but for now, the two of you need to be my little sleeper-agents." Cinder flipped her hair back over her shoulder gently, anklet chiming as she sauntered back outside. "As things stand, it's time we got back to Vale, to check on our own affairs. Mustn't leave simpler minds unsupervised for too long."

Xxx

Even before Kiba's eyes refocused in their new surrounding his mind surged under the barrage of his other senses. Shrill screams, a multitude of familiar smells, and an ominous wet, tacky sensation under his hand. He could taste the faint hint of copper even as his nose singled out the smell. Blood. "Shit, Choji. Naruto!"

"Heh…" Was all the response Naruto could manage before slumping to the floor with a thud.

"Where have you been all morn- Oh dear god! Who's blood is that?" Ruby cried out as she leapt backwards.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Yang asked as he dropped to the floor, eyes glassy and dazed.

She knelt down briefly, propping her fellow blond's head up even as he half-heartedly waved her off. "Don't be a jerk, just take the pillow."

Kiba grabbed Choji roughly, eliciting a groan as he sprawled the large shinobi across part of the table and pulled his shirt open. "Choji's been shot, two round through the torso, but it looks like only one went clean through."

Weiss made a conscious effort to keep her herself well away from the slowly expanding poll of blood. "How did he get shot when he obviously has high levels of Aura left?"

The young Inuzuka's eyes were venomous. "Do you really expect me to answer that or can we keep Choji from bleeding out on the floor? Now, in my desk behind you I'll need-."

"Got them." Before Kiba was finished Blake was racing back to the table with an armful of supplies, an extra roll of gauss rolling out of her arms and bouncing across the floor.

Kiba couldn't help but appreciate with grim satisfaction his choice to lose the sleeves on his jacket as he grabbed the forceps from Blake's arms. Afterall, he didn't have to worry about rolling them up anymore. "This is going to get messy, if any of you have weak stomachs, now's the time to leave. If not, someone needs to put that leather strap in Choji's mouth while you all hold him down."

What colour that hadn't left Ruby's face already, vanished. "You don't really mean you're going to… Why can't we just get him to a hospital?!"

"Yeah," Yang echoed, having already moved to hold Choji's right arm. "I mean can't Naruto just do that thing of his?"

"There's no time, and I don't think Naruto's up for that at the moment." Shikamaru answered from beside the blonde, holding the large Akimichi's other arm. "Do it Kiba, it doesn't look like an artery but at this rate it'll only be a few minutes until he bleeds out. We'll move him after we seal it up."

Kiba didn't speak, only nodding as he pushed the steel pliers into the weeping wound in his friend's side. A muffled scream and twitch were the only heads up Ruby and Weiss had to grab Choji's legs before he instinctively thrashed on the table, Blake's hands holding the thick leather firmly in his teeth.

Kiba felt and heard the faint clink at the end of the forceps, even as his hands tried to slip on the stainless steel hands. His eye's shifted to Blake. "I've got the round, but I need one of the vials of Burn Dust from Shikamaru's desk."

The dark girl's eyes widened, but she said nothing as she found the small tube, and passed it to him.

Kiba grimaced as he pulled the stopper with his teeth, doing is best to pull the bullet out square. Doing his best not to shake, he quickly sprinkled a sample of Dust over the round. "Sorry buddy, this is going to hurt. A lot."

Choji's eyes flickered open momentarily, a faint nod all the confirmation the boy could muster.

Before Kiba pushed the round back in accompanied by another muffled scream.

Weiss turned a faint tint of green. "What are you-."

There was a small flash as Kiba activated the Dust within Choji's side, the smell of burnt flesh wafting through the room even as the large boy went limp.

Kiba sighed in relief as he set the bullet and forceps aside, eyeing his gleaming red hands. "There, we've got some time now. Shikamaru, can you help me out?"

There was a new voice at the window. "I'm afraid Shikamaru is needed elsewhere."

Xxx

Kakashi crouched in Team SINA's window, overlooking the bloody scene in the room with intensity. "Shikamaru, we need to go."

The young Captain looked between his team and his superior, worry for his best friend filling his eyes. "But, what about Choji?"

"I'll help Kiba," Blake piped up, slipping under the larger boy's other arm opposite Kiba. "Go ahead."

"Good, thank you Miss-"

"Blake." The young Huntress amended

"Thank you Blake." Kakashi added from behind his signature mask. Kakashi leapt lithly into the room, casually ignoring the blood on the floor even as he lifted Naruto to his side and popped something in the teen's mouth. "This technically isn't the time, but you should know you all have class with me in a few hours."

Part of the Jonin couldn't help but smile at the groans he received as he hauled his charge to the roof, listening in silence as he waited for Shikamaru. He could already he could hear the quiet Chunin's voice filtering out the window. This wasn't good, but Kiba had done well, Choji would be fine in a few hours.

"Troublesome, thank's Blake." Shikamaru sighed, exasperated. "Look, you heard Kakashi, I'm sure Naruto and I can fill you in later. But we have to go see Ozpin."

Kakashi was already peering into his book when Shikamaru walked up onto the roof. "You still have what Qrow needed you to bring, don't you?"

Shikamaru's eye's widened slightly. "If it were anyone but you or Ozpin I'd have to ask how you knew that already."

Kakashi smiled with his single visible eye. "You're right, and anyone else you should be asking. Now lets go, I'm sure he's already waiting for us."

Shikamaru's face tightened. "You seem awfully at ease for my bringing two wounded ninja back."

Kakashi's expression faltered for a fraction of a second. "But you brought them back, they're safe, and Choji will be into surgery and on the mend in an hour or two. So there's nothing more for Any of us to do, except do our jobs, and report in." Kakashi shifted the weight of his former student on his shoulders. "Right Naruto?"

The blond's head perked up at his name. "H-huh? Oh! Yeah, uh, right Kakashi-sensei!"

Within a few minutes they'd gone from Shikamaru's window, to Ozpins at the top of the Tower in the heart of Beacon. Kakashi cleared his throat as the slipped into the room. "Ehem, sorry we took so long, there was a black cat on the way so we made a detour."

Shikamaru managed a smirk. "You mean it took most of the trip here for Naruto to see straight."

"Hey! I'll bet I'm still faster than your lazy ass."

Ozpin's face was unusually stern as he turned to gaze at his newest professor over the rim of his mug. "Kakashi, while you and your team are unorthodox in many ways, your habit of avoiding doors is often one of the more disconcerting." The Headmaster turned to the young captain in the room. "Mr. Nara, what word from Qrow?"

Shikamaru's gaze shifted to match that of the professor's, a solemn nod followed by a wave of his personal Scroll. He flipped open the hand-held and walked around the desk before laying it on the interface. With a touch, holograms were projecting upward in the room.

Shikamaru's manner was obviously stiff as he gave his debriefing, concern for his teammate evident on his face. "He's in Mistral, keeping an eye on what seemed like a White Fang operation of some kind."

Ozpin's eyebrows piqued in curiosity. "Only seemed like White Fang?" His eyes furrowed over his mug. "I find it strange you were able to rendezvous with Qrow in Mistral and be standing here having this conversation with us."

The young ninja's jaw clenched briefly. "While it was apparent the White Fang was running the operation, it's far too specific and indirect to have originated within the group itself. As for how we got there, thank Naruto."

Naruto grinned at the acknowledgment, arms tucked behind his head even as he wobbled precariously on his feet.

Kakashi could hear the surprise in his own voice. "All four of you, there and back this morning?" Kakashi's hand moved under his chin. "Only you would be so knuckleheaded and still standing Naruto. Here" Kakashi flicked his former student a second soldier pill. "Somehow I think one isn't enough."

Ozpin didn't even blink. "While the concept of one of my students being able to traverse the Kingdoms at will is something to be discussed later, tell me more about what it is we're looking at."

"Actually," Naruto started slowly. "I was hoping Kakashi could help us. The files are there for you to see yourself, but Qrow said this gear is negating the release of Aura, and it seems like it's similar to certain Sealing Jutsu."

" _This almost looks like…"_ The Jonin shifted around the desk quickly, his eyes scanning the device as his hand manipulated the 3D display.

"What is it you see Kakashi?" Ozpin asked darkly.

"Naruto isn't wrong." Kakashi flipped to one of the trial recordings, magnifying the images. "I'm not familiar enough with Aura conduits and weaponry to explain it, but Naruto and I have seen something similar before, on a mission about 5 years ago in what was called the Land of Snow. It acts something like a battery or a heat sink, absorbing a person's Aura rather than letting it dissipate outwards. What ever the outside material is also must have some kind of filter to keep it from radiating on its own."

"Heh?" Naruto's face went blank as he froze in place. "…Land of Snow… Oh you mean Princess Yukie's place!" His eyes lit up at the recollection before puzzlement. "You mean that thing the Snow Ninjas put on me?"

"The very same." Kakashi answered.

"It almost sounds like those Curse Marks Orochimaru and his goons were using." Shikamaru added grimly."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Similar, but not quite. The Curse Marks did indeed leech chakra from it's bearer, but it radiated it's own twisted chakra in kind. No, it's more similar to a sealing technique, in that respect Naruto is right."

"Is there anything we can do about them?" There was an edge in the Headmaster's voice as he watched the trial and error of the device unfold in his office.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not without a working model of our own no. Such a thing is complex, and there's only a handful of people we can go to. And if this really is confidential Mistral tech, that list is even smaller."

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded thoughtfully. "Is there anything else Mr. Nara?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru's gaze faltered for a moment before he pressed on. "Before we escaped we were attacked. I think it was the same woman Qrow told you about before."

The professor went silent for several moments, his features turned stoic. "Thank you Shikamaru, Naruto. You're dismissed. I'm sure Kakashi has plans for your class this afternoon Best try and rest."

Kakashi watched bemused as his charges exited through the window. "You're not really surprised they know are you?"

Ozpin sighed, taking a slow sip from his mug. "No, I suppose not. Though now that he's said something, that means I don't have a choice to bring you all into the fold, which means it's time your secret became a bit less so."

"I'm sure Glynda will be thrilled."

"She's not the one I'm worried about…"

Years of ANBU missions kicked in when the elevator chimed at the far end of the room, and Kakashi instinctively vanished into the clock-work overhead.

The steps of heels followed by heavy boots echoed mingled with the sound of gears in the office as Glynda stepped out of the elevator. "Professor Ozpin, General Ironwood is here to see you."

Xxx

 _(Back in SINA's room)_

Yang hugged herself tenderly as half the room's occupants exited via the door or window. "Does anyone but me find it sketchy, or at least a little weird that we went from never seeing Kakashi-sensei to suddenly having back to back classes?

Weiss and Ruby went doe-eyed momentarily as the three of them shuddered from yesterdays ordeal.

Ruby's eyes shifted between her sister and her teammate. "You… don't think we're going to be running all class again do you?"

"If that's the case I have better things to do, like study." Weiss huffed, haphazardly tossing her ponytail over her shoulder."

"Nah," Yang added with a shake of her head. "Something tells me Kakashi-sensei likes to keep us on our toes, two days of running would be predictable."

Ruby's eyes lit up with a mischievous grin. "So does that mean you still don't plan on taking Naruto's advice?"

Yang's cheeks and eyes flashed crimson as she fought to refrain from throwing anything across the blood-stained room. "I didn't say that!"

"So, you Are going to?" Weiss puzzled as she watched the sisters at odds over nothing.

"No!" Yang exclaimed. "Why would I listen to that stupid, loud-mouthed, jerk?"

"Because he was right?" Weiss began.

"Or because you 'Like' him." Ruby added with a snicker.

"Ruby!" Yang lashed outward, trying to seize the snickering girl, only for her to slip from reach in a swirl of rose petals.

Weiss' eyes shot to the tall blonde, the faintest grin forming under her inquisitive eyebrows. "Yang, I thought you had standards."

Ruby's grin widened as she slipped behind her pale partner. "Yang and NA-RUTO sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"RUBY!"

Yang's dove at the pair, sprawling Weiss out at her feet even as the tall girl hoisted her sister in the air with a vicious shake. "Why would I be into that jerk when he hasn't even asked me out yet! Much less made fun of me at Least twice n-…"

Yang hesitated as the temperature in the room suddenly fell around her."

"You…" Weiss slowly rose to her feet, eyes widening as she looked at the flecks of dark crimson spattered across her skin. Her icy gaze shifted to her side, and the red tip staining her flawless white hair. "YOU CHILDREN!"

Both sisters flinched as ice bloomed and erupted around them, the blade of Myrtenaster a faint blue as Weiss plunged it into the floor.

Ruby squirmed uncomfortably from her elevated perch. "Weiss isn't this a little extreme? You don't even like our uniforms…"

"Quiet you!" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her teammates. "I, didn't want to come in here in the first place; I, didn't want to be privy to an amateur surgery and; I, most assuredly did NOT want to be dropped in someone else's blood!"

Both girls dropped their eyes abashed, Ruby glanced up. "Weiss-"

"Save it." The young heiress's gaze was hard. "You two can talk to me again when you get yourself out of That…" Yang pouted as she looked at the massive formation of ice around her. "And You, Yang Xiao Long, can expect my cleaning bill within the week."

Yang was silent even as the door slammed behind Weiss. She chewed her lip thoughtfully as bits of the past few weeks played back in her mind. At least until a familiar voice pulled her back to the present.

"Yang… Vale to Yang… YANG!"

The blonde jerked her head up, noting the bemused scowl on her sister's face. "Huh?"

"Can you do your thing please? I can't exactly feel my butt anymore…"

"Oh, uh yeah, right." Even as she released Ruby's cloak Yang could feel her body tense, a reflex every time she deliberately activated her semblance. The radiant energy burst out in yellow flare around her, cracking the large crystal into a dozen rough shards.

Ruby wobbled momentarily as she landed on the icy floor, arms waving frantically before settling at her sides. "Yang… You know I'm only teasing you because it's my job right?"

Yang's brow furrowed momentarily before her face shifted to grin. "What'd-ya mean Sis?"

Ruby's arms folded across her chest as she fixed her sister with a knowing smile. "Meaning I'm your little sister and it's my sacred right to taunt you about boys."

"Ruby I don't-."

"Why not?" Ruby interjected, awkwardly moving herself back to solid, thawed, floor. "He's nice, you already said he's cute…"

"I-!"

"So just say something." She continued. "One thing Naruto and I seem to have in common is a fuzzy understanding of social cues" Ruby finished wink, watching the uncertain look on her big sister's face.

Yang chewed her lip before glancing back to her sister. "It's not like this is something I've had to deal with, you know?"

"Sure you have."

Yang couldn't help but scowl at the satisfied smirk spreading over her sister's face. "And you know that because…?

"I may not know boy's as well as I know weapons…" Ruby started. "…But weren't you and Nora talking about Pyrrha just the other night?"

The blonde's eyes widened in realization at the implication. "I… You should check on Weiss and Blake. I'm not sure they're gonna react to this well once it sinks in."

"Oh yeah!" Ruby spun around to rush out of the room before stopping in her tracks. "Wait, what about you? What are you going to do?"

" _Wonder how I let myself be obvious to everyone…" "_

Yang managed a small smile at her sister's enthusiasm. "I'm gonna try and sort this place out before class… And do a little thinking while I'm at it."

Ruby's eyes gleamed briefly. "Don't hurt yourself."

A shard of ice shattering against the already closing door was the only answer required. "Brat…" Yang whispered with a smile.

" _But regardless, there's something I need to do first…"_

XXX

 _(En route to the Infirmary…)_

It was all Blake could do to keep up with Kiba as they half carried, half dragged, Choji through the halls to the infirmary. Even as she ground her teeth in concentration she couldn't help but be at least a little grateful the dorms were deserted. After-all, who stayed in dorm on a sunny October day?

A misstep nearly saw her folded under the armoured teen on her shoulder. _"Shit! You know, for the amount of comments that swirl around, there's not a tonne of fat here…"_

Somehow though, with a muffled grunt, Kiba managed to hold Choji off center long enough for her to find her footing. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Was all she managed, eyes watching her footing. "So where were you guys anyway? Grimm aren't exactly known to use ammunition."

Kiba aimed a feral grin sideways at her. "You mean besides Nevermores?"

She frowned at the glib comment. "You know what I meant."

"Maybe," Kiba dismissed. "Can't help but notice the girl carrying around secrets trying to cut to the heart of someone else's though."

Blake's eyes widened before tearing her gaze away and focussing on the end of the hall. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Kiba answered dryly. A few moments passed in silence, the murmuring of Choji and scuffed steps the only sound in the hall. Finally Kiba spoke up again. "But since you asked, we were doing a favour for a friend. He needed something brought back to Vale in a hurry."

Blake's eyebrow rose skeptically. "So they asked a team of first-years to run through a hail of bullets?"

"You're more of a rookie first-year than any of us Blake. Not that you hadn't already picked up on that."

Blake watched his face carefully from her rather awkward angle, but the only sign of stress on it was a slight tightness in his jaw. Well, that and the hard look he always seemed to have in his eyes… "Is that how you all can ignore a growing pool of blood and field dress gunshot wounds?"

"The blood yeah…" Kiba raised his free hand before she could interrupt. "Like I said, we aren't typical first years. We've… had a lot of field training together in the past. And it hasn't always gone smoothly."

"That's an awfully vague response." Blake answered shortly.

"This from the girl that's taken it upon herself to be the Mystery Girl of Beacon."

Blake simply glared in response. _"Just how much does he think he knows?"_

"Exactly," he added, scowling at her silence.

Choji stirred briefly, causing another moment of silence before Kiba pressed his point home. "We're first-years, so sitting alone, trying to deliberately avoid any unnecessary attention… That's exactly what attracts unwanted attention to what should be boisterous teenage girl."

Blake's eye's flashed as she glared at the teen. "So I should be more like who exactly, Naruto?"

"Maybe. You wouldn't think it but he probably has as many secrets as Ozpin." Kiba answered with a sneer.

K iba managed to heave Choji across his shoulders before she could reply, the infirmary doors already in front of them. "And you should know..." Kiba added, his face darkening. "That guy in your notebook, with the rose jacket; he's the one that shot Choji."

Blake froze in the hall, dumbstruck even as she heard Kiba's voice echo out the doors. "We need a medic! Two gunshot wounds to the torso, one through and through, one cauterized. He'll need a general antibiotic, tetanus, and 2, make that 3 units of Type B blood!"

" _Adam…?"_

XXX

Naruto was doing his best to ignore the spasms going through his shoulder as he and Shikamaru casually stepped from the tower wall back to more conventional footing. The blond ground his teeth at the sharp sensation even as a deep rumbling from his stomach elicited a grin. "Heh heh, we skipped breakfast didn't we…?"

Shikamaru glanced up from his thoughts, quiet since they'd left the tower. "Naruto, honestly? Everything that happened this morning, Kakashi telling you to rest, and you're think about your stomach? Troublesome…"

"Well yeah…" Naruto answered dejected. "You said our chakra is supposed to be Aura here right?"

"Yeah."

"And Aura comes from our soul or something right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well then…!" Naruto burst out with a grin. "I don't need rest; I need soul-food! And you know that means ramen!"

"Some things never change…" Shikamaru sighed, though his smile betrayed any frustration he attempted to feign.

"Heh heh."

A couple hours later Naruto was slumping back in his seat, content after polishing off his penultimate bowl of ramen. He stretched before resting his head on the table. "Ah… What'd I tell ya, nothing warms the soul like ramen. Right Shikamaru? …Shikamaru?"

Naruto glanced up quizzically at the lack of reply, pushing the three stacks of empty bowls aside to see his teammate. "What's with you? Normally you'd have at least managed a 'troublesome' or something."

Shikamaru glanced up from his bowl of cold congealed ramen. "There's a lot more at play right now than what Ozpin is letting on. It's not adding up, and that means we can't be ready."

Naruto's goofy grin was replaced with one of hard determination. "Is that why you forced his hand in there?

A wry smile snuck onto Shikamaru's face. "I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought."

"Like Choji at Yakiniku Q." He answered with a smirk. "I'm not nearly the idiot that Sakura would have had you all believe."

The young Nara nodded thoughtfully. "Well what would you suggest we do now fearless leader?"

The blond shrugged as he spun his chopsticks on his finger. "What we've been doing. It's up to Kakashi and Ozpin to decide what our next move is. All we can do is keep our eyes open and see if we can't help Kakashi whip these rookies into shape."

"You sound like Izumo when we were the Rookie 9."

Naruto jabbed his chopsticks at the Nara. "We are Still the Rookie 9. But I don't recall anyone doing us any favours either."

"True…" Shikamaru's brow's furrowed as he stared at the table. "So what do you think Kakashi is going to do to them today?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin a little as he rose from the table. "Knowing Kakashi, something that only sounds simple."

The young captain sighed as he followed Naruto out the large Mess Hall doors. "When did you learn to be all cryptic and troublesome?"

"You learn a thing or two about drama as a writer." Naruto answered smugly.

Silence descended for several minutes as the two of them wandered Beacon's grounds. Vale was a lot like the Hidden Leaf, mild even as autumn was creeping up on them. Finally Shikamaru leveled a stare at his blond friend. "I noticed you never told anyone what day it was last week."

Naruto stiffened, his gaze held low as his hair shadowed his face. His voice was soft as the wind rustled around them. "Why would I?"

The dark-haired teen smiled sadly. "Besides the obvious? One of the up sides of us being stuck here is that no one here know's about the Nine-Tails or has any other meaning to the day." He grabbed the blond's shoulder gently. "You can enjoy it for yourself."

Just then, both their Scrolls buzzed to life. Naruto pulled away as he checked the message. "Kakashi want's everyone to meet in Glynda's room for glass…"

He let Shikamaru take the lead, looking out across their campus home even as the the knot tightened in his stomach. _"Thanks Shikamaru. But I don't even know where I'd start._

Within minutes the class of first years was gathered in sparing hall, Kakashi standing alone on the elevated stage. "Good, I'm glad to see we don't have anyone trying to sneak out of my classes yet."

A group of voices rose from the back of the class. "The Fat Kid isn't here yet!"

"Maybe he got stuck?"

"I'm sure he'll roll in any minute now."

Naruto could feel his hackles rising even as Kakashi silenced the cruel jesting. "I'm well aware of your classmate's absence, thank you Mr. Winchester. Mr. Lark, Mr. Thrush." Kakashi's voice darkened for the briefest of moments. "However based on the looks from a few of your peers here, I'd suggest you pipe down before you share the infirmary with him.

Team CRDL froze, eye's shifting around the room before they settled back into their seats.

Kakashi's attitude turned cheery as he addressed the class as a whole. "Excellent. Now before we begin, I'd like to review something from the start of the year. Who here remember's my exchange with Pyrrha our first day?"

A unanimous show of hands pierced the air of the lecture theatre. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the look of embarrassment on Ruby's face as she lowered her hand. "S-sorry Pyrrha."

But the tall girl simply smiled. "Don't worry Ruby, as I said before I found it to be an excellent learning experience."

Kakashi nodded. "I thought as much. I'm sure most of you saw or have since heard how the match ended. But can any of you share why?"

Naruto looked around the class curiously, deliberately silent between his two teammates. Looks of confusion passed throughout the class. No one wanted to be the first one to give the wrong answer.

It was Jaune who spoke up first, his voice bitter even as his arms rested crossed over his chest. "Because you used a dirty trick."

Pyrrha and several other classmate's flinched slightly at the provocative accusation, hushed whispers spreading through the risers. But Kakashi actually smiled.

"Well you're not wrong Mr. Arc." The tall jonin paced the stage briefly, looking out over the room. "Your first class with me, I told every one of you to forget the rules of 'fighting fair' your other teachers have taught you in the past. In the real world…" Kakashi pointed out the window. "…out there, there is no fair. Grimm don't count. Criminals fight dirty. Terrorists take hostages. Your responsibility is to do the job, and make it home afterwards."

Naruto watched as Kakashi shifted his gaze around the room. He seemed to be staring down each team one by one. After several moments of silence, he continued. "So I'll ask again. From a tactical perspective, why did the fight end how it did?"

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto turned sideways as a familiar 'troublesome' voice broke the silence.

" _Oh no, don't tell me I'm starting to think like Shikamaru!"_

He watched Weiss give Jaune a derisive glance before her eyes moved back to the stage. "… You took your opponent's asset, and made it a liability." Again whispered comments filtered through the desks. "In using her shield as a weapon and a defense, the shield itself could more easily be compromised."

"Well put Miss. Schnee." Once more Kakashi turned to the assembled students. "If your opponent uses night vision, use a flare; if your opponent has enhanced hearing, use a flashbang; if your opponent lighting, force them into the water; if you your opponent uses jumps, compromise the landing…." Kakashi paused as several of the students scribbled vigorously on the desks around the atrium. "Every one of you, save a handful, currently share the same exploitable weakness. Starting today, I intend to rectify that."

The class was silent.

"Naruto, join me please."

Kiba, quiet since leaving the infirmary furrowed his brow in curiosity, an air of copper freshly scrubbed forearms the only hint of where he'd come from. "What's he up to this time?"

"I'm sure he'll tell us in a moment Kiba." Shikamaru answered dryly. "Though if you stop for a second I'm sure you can figure it out like Naruto has."

Naruto smirked as he rose from his seat. _"So that's what you have in mind Sensei…"_

"What's That supposed to mean lazy ass?" Kiba accused with a snarl.

Naruto ignored the two as he descended the steps. Without even being asked the blonde unstrapped his bracers as he climbed the steps up onto the stage.

The jonin nodded, taking the weapons and holding them up to the view of the class. "Every student here is in possession of a signature weapon. For most of you these weapons are not only unique, but personal to you, even made by you…" Many of the students shared smiles, some even showing off or moving hands over their weapons. With one notable exception anyway.

"These are valuable skills, there's no denying that. Each of you has put in countless hours to learn and master those weapons. But that won't always be enough. My bout with with Miss Nikos and Miss Schnee's demonstration in Prof. Port's class are just two examples you've seen in your time in Beacon." Kakashi held up his hand, fingers outstretched. "Five. Of all the students in this room, there are only five of whom I believe could hold their own much less win in an unarmed encounter."

The excited murmur rose to a roar as several of the students cried out in indignation, some brandishing their weapons with pride while others simply shouted to the stage.

"That's why we have our lockers!"

"Only a rookie loses their weapon!"

"You didn't even fight Pyrrha unarmed either!"

"Yeah you still use weapons too!"

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi commanded. Students flinched and quailed as they fell into their seats. Though no longer new, few of them yet had the willpower to resist Kakashi's projection of killer intent.

Once the other students were seated again, the jonin-sensei continued with his point. "Last I checked, Pyrrha stands undefeated in Ms. Goodwitch's class does she not? As do some of your other classmates. None of whom seem to be objecting. Now, do we have any volunteers to demonstrate?"

"Me!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Yang rose from her seat, marching down the steps even before Kakashi acknowledged the statement. He could fell her gaze fixed on him even as she pulled Ember Celica from her wrists.

"Well since you're so determined…" Kakashi chuckled softly. "Excellent! I know for a fact both of your classmates here all well versed in hand-to-hand combat. This should be a perfect demonstration."

There was a strange look in Yang's eyes as she smiled at her fellow blond. "You and I have a score I intend to settle Foxy."

Naruto smiled back, the anticipation rising like static through his body as he stared across to the femme fatale that intended to crush his face. "I suppose we did say something about that didn't we? And look, you even got that audience you wanted."

He grinned as Yang blushed faintly, but the preeminent verbal spar was cut short as Kakashi stepped between them. "As I've said, this is a hand-to-hand bout only. No weapons, no Semblance, and no Aura. The demonstration ends if one of you yields, is knocked from the stage, or I say so. Understood?

"Believe it."

"Yeah I got it."

Naruto tensed, and everything faded away except his opponent. Sound was muffled by the sound of his breathing, and everything slowed down just a little. But as soon as he heard 'begin' he was moving, eyes fixed as Yang wound up for a devastating right hook. He stepped into the swing, catching Yang at the elbow even as he aimed a kick at her head.

But Yang was ready, turning the punch into a grapple as she briefly trapped his arm, ducking the kick and driving a straight punch to his right side, forcing him backwards.

Naruto smiled viciously as he ground himself to a halt, left arm clutching his right side. _"She's good. This just might turn out to be fun."_

"Come on Naruto, take this seriously! She can't touch you!" Kiba cried out from his seat.

"Hey!" Ruby answered indignantly. "Don't listen Yang! Pummel that guy! Show them what fighting like a girl really means!"

Naruto rushed forward again with a smile on his face, dropping to sweep Yang's legs, only to have the tall blonde leap over the kick. _"Heh, gotcha…"_ Without skipping a beat Naruto tightened his abs, twisting the spin into a mule kick straight at her chin. "You didn't forget you don't have your gauntlets to maneuver, did'ya?"

"Shit!" Yang grated out, crossing her arms just in time to keep her teeth from clicking together and shattering. The force was still enough to launch her several feet into the air to come crashing back down with a thud. Yang kipped to her feet with a grin. "Not bad, you almost hit like a girl. Almost."

Their next few exchanges passed much the same, trading blows, but neither of them landing a decisive strike. Rather, Naruto found himself syncing his movements to Yangs. What started as a spar had shifted into something else. Then, it happened. Naruto could see Yang spinning on her heel just as he was, both of them aiming for a straight punch as their fists connected. Just like when he fought Neji, Gaara, or Sasuke, in that moment, he understood. _"She...?"_

Naruto blushed briefly as realization of what had been going on suddenly hit home. But in that same moment Yang pressed her attack, winding back for another crushing right hook to his ribs. Naruto's eye's widened in panic, his combat reflexes taking over as he twisted towards the punch, delivering a heel kick to Yang's temples even as her fist drove the wind from his lungs.

Yang sailed into the walls, a sickening crack and the shattering of windows the only sound in the large atrium as the Huntresses fell from the makeshift arena.

Naruto pushed himself to his knees, but just as he started to find his wind, he heard an odd gurgling sound, blood spattering across his hands and the floor in front of him. Black lines crowded the edges of his vision.

"Naruto!" The blackness was deeping, a low thumping and the taste of copper dominating his other senses as a yellow blur dominated his last few moments of sight.

" _I didn't think she hit me That hard…?"_

XXX

AN: Thank you all for your patience everyone, I've finally got an update for you! Unfortunately, the mixed blessing of my being back in post-secondary is that my writing time is now split even further between my story(s) (yes it's -ies leave me be lol), essays, exams, and anything else life throws my way. So I can't guarantee my updates (anymore than I did before anyway). But hey, I'd hoped my BETA would their butt in gear you could all have had this before VOLUME 4. Lol, you know who you are, and you know I'm grateful though. Yeah, I think that's about it for note's this time around, so until next time… Later Nerds!


End file.
